When Once Becomes Is
by Night's Finale
Summary: Finally my Modern Wings of Fire is out. Welcome to a world full of innovative and miraculous sights in a new world of Pyrrhia. There will be danger, romance, friendship, and even brutal deaths. There will be stories of top notch quality and entertainment and... well I hoped this introduction would turn out better, but this will have to do for now. I hope you enjoy this epic journey
1. Chapter 1

_**All right my new story, well T.V. show, is out a modern Wings of Fire. I'd like to Thank all those in tornadoF5's forum for being on this: cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). All take credit and are co-authors, producers and writers of the story.**_

 _ **Short Prologue: After the Queens of each Kingdom come to agreement that they can prosper together, they drop all boarders to become one.**_

 _ **Note: This story takes place in the year 2015. So we have technology, and clothing all the things we have, and they walk like us.  
Enjoy, ParagonNight666!**_

* * *

 _Season 1:  
_ _Episode 1-A new Age_

My name is Paragon the Nightwing.

Last week I started my job as a chauffeur. It wasn't pleasant hearing actors and actresses from each of the Kingdom shout either on the phones to their agents or at me for not arriving at the studio on time. Thank goodness it was only on the weekends, since I'm attending college; the only one in all of Pyrrhia that covers most of the island. Jade University was the most popular college for all dragons. Top two classes were: Animus training, and Aerial Combat. Jet and Zero are Animus; I'm the only one that isn't I'm more of the science major, but my roommate was the Football major and Hockey player. Hard to believe a nerd is living with a jock.

My roommate Zero the Icewing was your average Joe...well dragon. His after school job was a Blacksmith. Zero helped mold and shape metals for buildings, also his hobby is making medieval weapons and selling them. Our apartment has nothing but an armory. Zero gave me an ax for my birthday, and it hangs above my bed. With the amount of money we make we're never behind on out rent.  
He can be a pain in the hide, when it comes to me driving him back and forth from school to his job. Occasionally when he drives we get to school with two minutes to spare. Then as we enter we're basically rushing down the hall to class.

RING! RING!  
Hopefully this is the last call I'll get from anyone. "Hello?" I answered mournfully. "Yes. Yes...thank you. Has my check came in? Good, yes you too bye." That was the last call my shift is over and I'm free for the weekend.

I parked the limousine in the garage got my cheap, black car and went hope to engulf myself in sleep. Your thinking why use cars when we can fly? Because it was made a law by the Queens that for to be able to fly you have to be an adult. I know terrible law, but they have their reasons. Passing by my favorite restaurant 'Diamond Dinning' I thought of stopping their, but the only reason I do is to see Jet cook his famous 'Fish Thirteen'. Thirteen pieces of fish (or so I'm told) that are drenched in basil leaves. But it was late, a long line was outside, so I went home.

Our apartment we live in is on the border of the Ice and Sky Kingdom. It's fun looking up and seeing dragons fly back and forth; I prefer using a car because most crimes happen in the sky at night, and in the day dragons fly over Pyrrhia and to get to their jobs.

"Oh come on," the mail slot was full and the box was open. "Zero forgot the to check the mail."

Don't mind living with a roommate, but it would be better if they pulled their weight, but I can't tell Zero that to his face. "Bill, bill...ohh new expansion pack for Dragon Age."  
I unlocked the door to see Jet and Zero sitting on the couch playing Dragon Age. Jet was the Skywing I mentioned before he was a chef at Diamond Dinning. Usually him and his girlfriend Storm are out having take-out every night. He always wore his favorite black shirt with the label _'Dragon Rave or Bust'_. He lived next door also attending Jade University. They both were screaming in triumph and chowing down on a bowl of chips placed in between the two.

"Jet what are you doing here?" I asked as I threw the mail and my jacket on the chair. "Did you get locked out of your apartment again. Cause I have your emergency key."  
The Skywing paused the game and looked at me with a laugh of disapproval. "Ha! No I decided to come over and spend time with me friends. Besides, my girlfriend was busy else where." Zero stood up and walked to his small collection of weapons, giving me an unsettling look. All I could provide was a shrug. "Hey Zero, your professor called and said you left your textbook behind."

Zero stood up and sighed, swinging his sword angrily. "Here. I'll be right back." He tossed his sword to Jet and was about to leave.

I smiled and stopped him. "Well. It's so good you have a roommate that can help with these things." I reached into my satchel and pulled out his textbook. "You silly dragon. You also forgot to do assignment one-A, your welcome."  
Zero stopped at the door and turned looking at me in anger. "Paragon...*sigh* thanks." He then pulled out his knife and began to sharpen it. I went to check my e-mails for any messages usually what I do, because I get them all the time in case their are extra shifts on my job.

"Ugh! Jet, why does your girlfriend message you through my e-mail account. I'm going to put her in the spam folder."  
He sighed. "Sorry."

Zero laughed, accidentally slicing his hand. "Damn it!"  
"Why are you laughing?" I said tossing him the first aid kit. "I'm putting you there too. Last week you sent me an e-mail that said 'Hey Paragon watch this' and it was a cat playing a piano."

"Aww come on!" He scoffed. "That was funny!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!  
"Zero get the door." I gripped as I walked to the refrigerator. As soon as Zero opened Jet and I drew our attention to the female Seawing standing outside. I almost dropped the glass of orange juice. Her scales were blue and pale green like the Queen of the Seawings. She wore a plain dark blue shirt, and light blue jeans. Then she spoke...

"Hello. I'm Niagra. I just moved in upstairs with my roommate and we are just meeting our neighbors."

Zero stuttered. "Hello. I'm Subzero or Zero for short."  
"And I'm Paragon...and this is Jet." I waved from behind and gestured to Jet, who was wiping the crumbs off his jeans. I walked up and shook her talon. Zero pulled me back, mouthing 'slow down'. Then an Sandwing came galloping down, the stairs smiling. That must be the roommate.

"Hey, roommate. Are these our neighbors?" The Sandwing extended her hand to shake mine and Zero's. I offered them to come in and have seat. Then the phone call. I hoped I would get to know them, so I dropped everything I wanted to do so I could listen. Niagra went first.

"Hmm...where to start. I was born in the royal hatchery, but I'm not related to Queen Coral. **_(I've kept all the original Queens and Dragonets. I just changed the time period.)  
_** We all stared in awe. Surprising someone with almost royalty would be out here in the not so great part of Pyrrhia. Queen Coral's daughter Tsunami attended Jade University. She was top of the swimming class. We worked in teams once and she enjoys dragging me on the ground underwater.

Then Sunrise started her short autobiography. "Well I'm Sunrise from Kingdom of Sand. I'm not even close to royalty like Niagra, but I'm important to myself."  
The way she waved her hands and portrayed her voice my guess was she was going to start or already has begun drama club. "So I'm attending Jade University and I'm also a waitress at 'Ruby's Café that is also the way I'm putting myself through school, and with my roommates' job as a singer..."

I interrupted. "You're a singer? Incredible."

"Yeah. Just in small theaters and other available places that seem like a dump."  
"Well I look forward to hearing you sing." I said smoothing my ruff. Then I became jealous of every single dragon in that room.  
Sunrise and Niagra both shouted in unison as if they were having a dragonet. "We're Animus!"

For me to be the only one that isn't Animus made me feel as if I wasn't apart of this world. I even attend that class, just only to take notes and be used as a lab dragon. My phone then rang, hopefully I could be used for something, or with my luck it's my parents calling to say how much of a disappointment I am to them (that wouldn't surprise me). "Hello? *moans* can't you call a cab? I know...I'm sorry." I hung up pounding my phone against my head in frustration. _**(I need someone to come up with the name of the phone, and don't use Idragon)  
**_ "Work?" guessed Jet.

I hissed and steam appeared from my horns. "Someone wants a ride home."  
"A ride home?" Niagra asked looking at me

"I'm a chauffeur. For Blister Studio's."  
I grabbed my keys and coat, because as I glanced out the window it was raining _'just perfect'_. And headed out the door, feeling humiliated when I couldn't explain everything about me to the new neighbors.

"Hurry back." Zero encouraged. I knew he didn't care. I rushed out the door, barreling down four flights of stairs, and passed people coming in. I didn't want to make the person feel as if I was trying to abandon them. I was to much in a rush to head back to the garage and grab the limousine, so I used my car to go pick up this person. If it was a actor or actress they were going to flip out when I pull up; the car was always clean even if Zero does occasionally leave his gym equipment and clothes in the backseat.  
I pulled up to the gate of Blister Studios and the guard at the front made me show him my I.D. then he let me past. When they called me I was suppose to meet this person by Gate 8. There was a Rainwing standing alone holding a pad of paper and other folders. I went out to help her so her papers wouldn't get wait. She wore a hoodie, with light blue jeans.

"You must be Exotic." I asked hoping I wasn't wrong. _**(Exotic owned by 'Queen Glory of the Rainwings')**_  
She nodded. "And you must be Paragon. The studio recommended me to you." I kind of was glad I was needed for something.

"Sorry for not bringing a luxury vehicle for you."

She smirked. "It's alright."

We got in the car and headed home. I could of done my original routine and had a conversation, but I could see she was busy. But what do I have to lose. "So are you an actor?"  
"No. I'm an author, well screen-writer. I was the creator of the Novel 'Spark'."  
"Really? That was my favorite book. I like the plot how you made a Rainwing breath fire."

She smiled. "Aww thanks."  
We went on discussing all we knew about each other. She went to Jade University just like me, and almost studied the same courses. And she was Animus, so she would be able to get along with the others just fine. Then she gave me the address and it was the same apartment complex as: me, Zero, Jet, Niagra and Sunrise. We can't win them all. We began to walk up the stairs to her room. "How long have you been here? I never noticed you here before."

"Well. I've been here for a few months. I'm just very discreet about seeing regular people. Too much popularity." Exotic laughed. I walked Exotic to her room and surprisingly it was right below Zero and I. "Well I guess I'll see you around."  
I handed Exotic her papers and she closed the door. "Yes...see ya later." I guess this day wasn't a total lost. I met some incredible dragons and learned about their lives and found out we all went to the same school. Yep today was a new age for us.

* * *

 ** _Well that's Season 1, Episode 1  
I hope you all enjoyed the start of it, and please review._**

 ** _Queen Glory of the Rainwings, sorry I didn't show much of you and say a lot. I'll try next chapter._**

 ** _Thanks for reading, Please Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I finally have completed Episode two, that took time, and with the help of a Wings of Fire forum.**_

 ** _cliffhanger2_** _ **\- Niagra  
tornadoF5 - Jet  
White Ice Haven - Subzero  
thefirethatcaughtyou - Sunrise  
Queen Glory of the Rainwings - Exotic**_

 _ **Please Read their stories, they are Awesome.  
Enjoy episode 2:  
Disclaimer - I Paragon Night do not claim ownership of Wings of Fire franchise, all rights belong to Tui T. Sutherland**_

* * *

 _Season 1:_  
 _Episode 2: Inside Jade University_

There is no curfew for dragons, but I prefer to head to bed early cause I don't want to be like Jet the grumpy Skywing who thinks mornings are a drag. But Zero, he's a little hard to wake up; sometimes I would go into his room and write down the things he says in his sleep _'die scavengers die, hope you like hell'._ I keep telling him to quit playing Dragon Age before he goes to bed. Part of me wishes he would live with his sister. Now with two hours left in school I'm able to keep to my regular schedule, but with new neighbors things are kind of screwed up, especially since Zero and Jet invited them to carpool with us to Jade University.

KNOCK! KNOCK!  
"Zero, get up your breakfast is getting cold, just the way you like it." I knew he heard me. No one can say that many swear words on a Friday. Yep, it was Friday and one more week at the University, and it was Spring break. Which if you're a quiet dragon like me it'll give you headaches. But with the schedule us dragons have its complicated.

Are school schedule consists in this order.  
History, Science, Art, Animus Training, Aerial Combat, and Swimming. There are over 400 students in Jade University, which sums up to 54 students in each Winglet and to 9 students in each class. And we all don't go in the same order; we go by Winglets.  
 _ **(If you do the math 9*54=486)**_

If your in the Gold Winglet: Aerial Combat, History, Art, Animus Training, Science, and Swimming is your schedule.  
If your in the Silver Winglet: History, Science, Animus Training, Swimming, Art, and Aerial Combat is your schedule.  
If your in the Copper Winglet: Animus Training, Swimming, Aerial Combat, Art, History, and Science is your schedule.  
If your in the Quartz Winglet: Swimming, Aerial Combat, History, Science, Animus Training, Art is your schedule.  
If your in the Jade Winget: Science, Art, Swimming, History, Aerial Combat, and Animus Training is your schedule.

I prefer my schedule the Silver Winglet. Zero and Jet both are in the Quartz Winglet, Niagra is in the Jade Winglet and Sunrise is in the Gold Winglet. After getting to know Exotic better she's in the Copper Winglet. The University has only little faculty, but they manage to keep everyone under control.  
 _ **(Just so I don't get asked later:  
**_ _ **Clay - Quartz  
**_ _ **Tsunami and Starflight - Silver  
**_ _ **Sunny - Jade  
**_ _ **Glory - Gold...And none of them have animus abilities, they are like Paragon and are used to help in experiments)**_

Don't think of swimming as just doing backstrokes in the water and how long you can hold your breath, because with the Seawings we have in our class things, get very deadly, especially with my swimming partner Tsunami, Princess of the Seawings.

"Zero let's go!" I called again, waiting for a response. "One hour and forty-five minutes."

Zero called back, as he came out of his room. "Here." He would always wear that same old gray hoodie, which by my count is shrinking on him.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Zero slithered over to the door to see whom; Niagra's head popped in to surprise us. "Hello, boys."  
"Good morning, Niagra. Would you like some breakfast?" I offered.  
I watched her eyes scan the kitchen dining area, to see what was good. "No thanks I'm fine," she came in and plopped down on the couch looking flabbergasted from a long day of...well something she does. I brought her a cup of grape juice, just to be nice. "Thanks, Para."

My eyes were glued to the door for a brief moment, expecting Jet or Sunrise to burst through. "Zero." I began to ask as he stuffed his face in the fish and eggs I prepared. "Have you heard from Jet at all?"  
He glanced at me, wiping his mouth.  
"Yeah! I did. He and Storm are walking to school early, you know lover's walk."

Storm was Jet's Girlfriend. I've never been fully acquainted to meet the Skywing, but the way jet blushes, and stutters every time her name is mentioned I get the idea he's found his match. I sat down next to Niagra and switched on the T.V. News was the first thing I watch every morning, to get an update on other parts of Pyrrhia.

 _'This just in on Pyrrhia News; Jade University is letting out for Spring break in one week, so hold on to your tails and talons because the beaches will be packed! Or so you think now we switch over to Shadowbreather in the weather room'.  
_

I turned off the T.V. because I didn't want to hear anymore. "Damn!" Zero exclaimed. "I had plans this spring." He sat down smacking me with his wing. "Well at least I'll still be playing this Saturday. Paragon you coming to the hockey game?"  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
I stood up rubbing my ruff, as I went to answer the door. "Well, probably not. You know since Burn, Blaze and Blister were poisoned last week and leaving the Kingdom of Sand out of a leader. I decided to put my ballot in for a new leader. The runner ups are Smoulder the brother of the three and Thorn, Sunny's mother."

"B..but...but you always go to my game to cheer me on. Hockey and Football. Then afterwards we go to get ice cream if our team wins and even our team loses."  
I patted his shoulder. "Look the speech lasts until sunset. Your games usually start at the same time. I promise once I finish hearing her speak I will make it to the game."

I opened the door and Exotic and Sunrise were out there. "Where have you girls been?"

Exotic answered. "I've been up all night working on a new scene for the movie, and finishing my homework for science. Oh can you practice lines with me in the car, Niagra?"  
"Sure." she jumped over the couch.

"I was sleeping." Sunrise said nonchalantly. We all packed out supplies and headed on out. It was an odd seating arrangement for us in the car, but we managed to adapt even though our wings stuck out of the car. Zero, Sunrise and I sat up front, and Niagra and Exotic sat in the back rehearsing lines. It was a drive that we would have to get use to, until the others could afford their own car; Zero and I were their volunteer transportation.

We drove through the vast forest of the Rainforest Kingdom watching Rainwings fly or use their prehensile tails to swing back and fourth from their destination. I spotted Glory, Kinkajou and Jambu swinging above towards Jade University. It was still a big surprise to me that Glory, a dragon my age is Queen of the Rainwings and Nightwings. How she became Queen of Nightwing's really amazes me. After their Queen, Queen Battlewinner died from leaving her lava pit after a Icewing attack, the Nightwings home was partially destroyed by the volcanic eruption, they moved here in the Rainforest and claimed Claws of the Clouds Mountains as their home. All this happened three years ago.

"All right. I got to get to swimming early." Zero announced as the car stopped and he grabbed all his sports equipments and ran for the bottom cave that lead to the stream.  
I yelled back. "Don't let Turtle get the better of you."

 _...First Period...  
_

History was my favorite class. Our teacher just read out of the book and summarized notes as he wrote them on the chalkboard. Starflight and I always manage to borrow the history book and get the extra notes we need to stay ahead of the class.

"As you recall, last week, we covered the early construction of the Skywing prisons which are still the way they are today from three hundred years ago . Tall pavilions, with chains and wires to bind them."

I whispered to Starflight. "Can you believe that the only thing we changed since three hundred years ago is our living arrangements and technology?"  
"Yeah," said Starflight. "I mean I wouldn't mind living in a cave, we still do in some places, but with lights instead of torches and thanks to Animus gifts being passed down from generation to now, we have all this technology and no consequences."

 _...Second Period..._

This class was a hazard to a lot of us. Our science teacher Mastermind was a madman, but a genius when it came to combining substances. Starflight was a bigger fan of this class than I was, since Mastermind was his father. But Starflight never got special treatment, he was still given the same equal amount of homework. During study hall he would help his girlfriend Fatespeaker with all of the work she didn't understand.

My day goes on with the rest of my boring classes, but Animus Training was the worst of all. Those without abilities were just there to help. Me and my Animus partner got along well, just when she's told to put me down gently, she drops me like a rock. So now everyone knows why I come out of that class limping.  
We have very unique schedule here at Jade University. Every week a 20 dragons from a Winglet are chosen to hunt for the rest of Winglet to improve their skills for when they have to fight when necessary, and because starting next year we have a game where they take a certain Winglet to the ruins of the Nightwing Kingdom and leave them to hunt and survive on their own, kind of like a graduation to adulthood, but with more of a harsh environment.

 _...Time Skip..._

"If he doesn't get here. I'm leaving him." I've been sitting out near the football field, waiting for Zero, the others were waiting for me at the front of the University. The field was on the far north side of Jade University. "There he is."

Zero came running up. "Sorry. I just met a really hot Sandwing. She's the cousin of Burn. Her name is Sandstorm."  
 _'oh s***'  
_ "Really, does she like dismembering animals too?" I asked hoping (begging) he would say _'no'._ He went on saying everything about her, and to be honest it was good he would someone, Jet has someone the others I don't know, but part of me still thinks I'll be the last one to find someone. Well I've been the last at everything my whole life. The others were waving as they saw us pull around. I stopped the car and they jumped in and we floored our way back to the apartment, since it was Friday we had plans to go to the pool.

* * *

 _ **That's how you end episode two. I am working on episode three already.**_

 _ **Can anyone give the college dragons any ideas what to do for their Spring Break and if so what? I'm running low on ideas.**_ _ **Please review! Your reviews are helping me and those who support this story.**_

 _ **Anyone else wanting to join, just message me. ParagonNight666**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Today is a very special episode for When Once Becomes Is, because I'm bringing in Cerise the Skywing created by Galaxy Girl Gigi. I'd like to give a shout out to those in the WoF forum 'For Shadow, You need Light' for the participation to make this story possible.**_

 _ **And we determine who will be the leader of the Sand Kingdom. Smolder or Thorn?  
Enjoy! XD  
**_

* * *

 _Season 1:_  
 _Episode 3: Problems in Pyrrhia_

Zero was still upset that I wouldn't be there for the opening of the game, but I had a reasonable explanation for my absence. Yet all he said was bull****. I still promised to see the game, yet I would still be late. But the election was very important to hear. The whole Kingdom of Sand was on the brink of chaos and I wanted to see how this would turn out.

"Zero, talk to me. I've been to everyone of your games, is this time really hurting you?" I asked as he played Dragon Age.

He scoffed. "No. It's just fun to see you try at something."  
"Oh that is just low. Now I'm glad I'll miss the first opening of your last season. Because do you think I care about some trophy?" I glared at the equal amount of trophies Zero and I had on the mantle.

Jet and Storm came in, holding hands and giggling. I stood aside and let them sit on the couch. I went to the refrigerator and grabbed two waters for them. I have that habit of offering dragon beverages on any occasion. Since I'm the only respectable one in this house hold. I could end up like Zero and just say 'deal with it' and give a slight shrug and be on my way. Storm winked at me as she said 'thank you'. I opened the door to leave and that's when Sunrise and Exotic walked in.  
"Hey, Para." Sunrise said patting my cheek.

Exotic studied me. "Where are you off to?"

"Well I'm off to the Kingdom of Sand for a big election. And maybe pick up a nice dragon." I said proudly.  
Jet snickered. "Doubt it."  
I grabbed my stuff and left the room, not asking where Niagra was, because I was already informed by her roommate that she was singing at a club tonight. I promised to be there to be the backup cello for her, but she accepted me to go ahead and skip it, even though I felt sick to the stomach that I broke my promise. I filled up the car with fuel and was on the road to the Kingdom of Sand. Not a lot of cars were going in the same direction I was. Not a lot of other dragons from other tribes are going, just mainly Sandwings, and from what I've heard Queen Ruby will be there as well to support Thorn.

"Well I guess I'm not late." Sandwings were flying in the top of Burn's Stronghold, which the name will be changed after the new leader. "Where to park?"

Some have been arguing about why should Smolder be encharge, when it has always been Queens' not Kings', but it was a time of order and it didn't really matter to them who would be encharge, just as long as they both seemed compatible for the job. I walked inside, getting strange looks from Sandwings and was able to hear small indistinct conversations _'what is a Nightwing doing here?'_ Didn't really to seem to bother me, but in case I needed to fly there's no roof on the place. I sat near the front so I could get a better view of the place. On the left was Thorn, Sunny, Queen Ruby and... another Skywing.

I stood up to get a better view. _'Who's that? She's beautiful'_. I noticed her red eyes that gleamed in the light of the sun setting. Rubies and pearls rested around her neck like. When she smiled it was perfect. I asked a Sandwing next to me. "Who is that Skywing?"

"Why that's Princess Cerise, daughter of Queen Ruby, and well know actress in Blister Studios'." he said using hand gestures.

How have I not heard of her? Well I've never been inside the studio to see the actors and actresses at their best, but still I should know at least all the ones that go there. I watched Princess Cerise look at her talons as if she didn't have a care in the world about being here.  
FEEDBACK!  
The microphone on the podium rang loud as two Sandwings came up and announced which side they represented. "Thank you all for coming here. I am Six-claws second in command of the Outclaws and representative of Thorn." Then the other Sandwing came up. "I am Camel and the representative of Smolder who is the rightful heir to the throne, because he is the brother of the three sisters and son of Queen Oasis." They both exchanged fierce and left the podium. A cluster of applause rose from the Sandwings, as Thorn and Smolder approached the stage.

Thorn spoke first. "As a non-member of the Sandwing Royal family. It would be most respectful for Smolder to go first."

"Thank you, Thorn." Smolder nodded.  
When the whole talk of an election stated Thorn and Smolder were not upset with each other, they wanted a clean a fair election, but there representatives had beef with each other. Small plots were given to ruin the election, but none followed through.. Smolder began his speech, but I'll paraphrase it. For the first five minutes he went on about his childhood, then skipping on to how he would make a better leader, but I saw no effort in how he would defend the Kingdom in case of an attack, then it was on to Thorn.

"Psst, psst."

I thought I heard someone trying to get my attention.  
I looked up on the stage to see Princess Cerise waving at me. Surely she must be joking; a pretty girl has never gotten my attention out of the blue before. Cerise looked at me and wrote something on a piece of paper, and rolled it at me off the stage. Everyone was to engrossed at the debate between the Sandwings that had the audience on the tip of their talons. I picked up the piece of paper and opened it. It read _'you seem as bored as I am'._ I looked up at her and nodded with a smile. Cerise motioned for him to come backstage.

I asked. "What is it?"

Cerise looked at me. "You are Paragon Night right?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
She continued. "I heard you were the chauffeur of the studio. Can you drive me away from here?" I was surprised that she would ask me that. I was more worried of what her mother would do to me. She's a queen and I'm with her daughter.

We got in the car and left. "So since I'm your driver. Where do you want to go?"  
She never really said as much, we went to the arcade and out to dinner at Jet's restaurant, then shopping. It lasted for two hours and I have to agree it was a nice moment, I was beginning to enjoy her company. Knowing that I can reach someone like her and yet I'm a lowly dragon was amazing.

"So, how long have you been acting?" I asked as she swallowed her Ice Cream.

Cerise paused before answering. "Since last year. I starred in the movie Dragons after Dark." She told me everything, how she started and all she's went through in life. She skipped the boring parts about all the meetings she's been though to claim her role as Princess.  
Then she wanted to know about my life. Of course I didn't want to skip anything good or bad about me, well to be honest it was all bad, except meeting Zero, and going to Jade University.

Then I remembered that I had to make it to Zero's game, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Um...sorry this has been lovely, but I promised to make it to a friend's game." I said apologetically.  
"Oh...I want to go."

 _...At the Hockey game between the Warriors and Gladiators..._

We arrived just in time for the game to be almost over. Of course I felt horrible for not being there on time. the score was strange to me, well because I'm not a sports person, but I understood the purpose of the game. The score was Warriors 5 and Gladiators 2. Zero's team was in the lead. It was incredible to watch.  
The announcer roared. "Subzero number 34, team Captain of the Warriors is barreling down the ice like a machine. It is incredible to watch. The Gladiators have never been beaten for four years. From what I see here folks that winning steak will be broken."

It was incredible to see everything move back and forth, left and right. The other Captain for the other team was redder than a Skywing.

"Zero passes to Winter, Winter returns by a long shot back to Zero. Zero goes down the center, the goalie for the Gladiators looks intimidated." The announcer was leaning out of his seat and booth just to get a good look at the game. "He lines up for the shot with only four seconds on the clock and..." The crowd rose from their seats and were waiting with anxiety, Cerise gripped my arm as Zero made the shot. "And Zero raises his arms and he swings." Zero came done with a mighty swing and smacked the puck right into the goal as soon as the timer ran out.

"YAYYY!"  
The crowd burst into excitement and cries of joy. Cerise turned me and kissed me. I was surprised, this was my first kiss and it was with royalty. I wrapped my wings around her and kissed her back.  
I pulled back gasping for air. "Wow. That actually burns."  
"Well. It's a gift."

 _...Parking Lot..._

After the Game, Zero's team was all taken out for pizza and scavenger spaghetti. Cerise and I were out in the parking lot...need I say more...okay. Her mother, Queen Ruby had arrived and I had to explain everything, of course her daughter vouched for me, and it made the Queen mad and laugh. I had one last kiss and she left with her mother.

"Well that was a great day. Now to go home and..." A flash of red, yellow, and white flashed in front of my eyes it was blinding. I felt myself on the ground, extreme pain, and ears ringing. I opened my eyes to see...

The car had exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Where were we last? Ah, of course; Zero had a hockey game; Paragon went to a meeting with the Sandwings, and went on a date with Princess Cerise, and then was injured in a car explosion.**_

 ** _Also wants to give thanks to all the co-authors of this story-_** _ **cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Galaxy Girl Gigi (Princess Cerise) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse). Please read their stories.**_

 _ **Now episode 4!**_

* * *

 _Season 1:  
_ _Episode 4: Scales of Injustice_

The last thing I remember was a kiss from a Queen's daughter and the thought of life turning around for me...then an explosion and loss of hearing. I found myself rolling in glass. Who could this happen? Was this an accident by fuel in car heating up? Or was this planned? I reached for my TalonLink _**(phone suggestion by Galaxy Girl Gigi)**_ hoping to call for some help, then I saw four dark figures appear from behind the fire. They came quickly, as in a rush. My vision adjusted and I was shocked to see four Icewings come out. Could it be Zero? Did he somehow see the explosion?

"Damn it!" one of them shouted and stomped his foot on the ground. I looked up but the smoke from the flame sealed his identity. "Zero wasn't in the car."

 _Wait...what?  
_ What does Zero have to do with anything? Did they plan this for him? I slowly raised my head to see the Icewings turn my way. And I saw who it was...it was the captain of the other hockey team **_(Never got his name)_** What the Three Moons is going on? _  
_

"Who's he then?"  
"He as heading towards the car, who else owns this car?" The other three began to argue.  
The last one tilted his head at me. "I recognize him...It's Paragon Night, Subzero's roommate." Somehow they knew me, but I didn't know them. I'll admit I came to the football and hockey practices to watch certain teams rehearse certain strategies, but I never took time to learn any names. Zero must of told them who I was.

"Good. Well use him as leverage...get him in the van." They picked me up harshly; I could barely get to my feet, they dragged me through sharp debris. Of course I cried in pain I'm not made of stone. "No one beats me and my team." the Captain hissed.

 _...Next Day...  
...Exotic's POV..._

Exotic woke up every morning hoping he day would end quickly, after being called down to Blister's Studios. Today was Sunday, and she hoped to have this day off and hang out out with the others. Invited or not she would cozy up to the accompanied room of Paragon and Subzero for breakfast and because Paragon was her chauffeur. "Ah...another day of hell."  
She changed her scales to orange to represent the rising sun. Exotic took a shower, brushed her teeth and sundered upstairs to the room above her to see the others.

"Well...good morning, Exotic." Niagra said smugly. Sunrise came up from behind waving.

Exotic turned to see her. "Good Morning to you too." She went to the door and knocked. "So you're here to see Paragon as well...hmm." Niagra watched her with a puzzled expression on what she meant.  
The door came open and Zero popped out looking catatonic. "Have you guys seen Paragon? Please tell me he was with you girls? He hasn't come home all night, I saw him with a Skywing at the game then after than...nothing." The girls exchanged glances wondering themselves where he was; they all answered in unison  
"No."

Zero invited them in for breakfast.  
They helped themselves to whatever was left in the refrigerator. "Have you tried to call his phone?" Sunrise suggested. Zero looked at her as if he hasn't tried that before. They all sat down for breakfast and was going to plan their trip for Spring Break, but couldn't without Paragon. "So," Niagra started as she drank orange juice (low pulp) to force the pancake down her throat. "If Paragon was with a Skywing, do you think he could still be with her?"

"Not sure. I've known him for two years, he's like a 'Perfect Paragon' always keeping to his schedule." Zero shrugged. "Something has to be wrong."

Exotic went over to the T.V. to see the morning news, ever since she's hanged out in this place Exotic has become accustomed to the rules Paragon and Subzero go by. She knows their schedule and how they work. As the T.V. came on, the first thing they saw was Fuse _**(Fuse owned by 'frostbiteicewing')**_ the Skywing, a news reporter. This was a particular dragon that Exotic was not a fan of, especially her ability. Fuse was your extraction animus dragon, she chooses which other animus dragons ability she wants to use, but the one she chose wasn't...It was Peril. But her scales aren't hot to the touch, she has a way to control the temperature, but what is the past with Fuse and Exotic simple it involves the first draft of Exotic's book in the hands of Fuse.

"Zero, come here quick!" Sunrise gasped as she rushed to the couch to see the urgent message on the T.V. There was a car explosion near Jade University. Zero jump over the couch to get a better view, and listen to the reporter from 'Pyrrhia News'.

"About eleven hours ago, there was an incident at Jade University after the final playoffs of the Hockey match between the Warrior and the Gladiators. It was clear behind with the scattered debris that there was a car explosion, we are still trying to figure out whether this was an accident or a planed..." Fuse stopped for a moment for someone was talking off camera, then the Skywing's eyes widened in shock, almost like a traumatized state. "What...oh Three Moons! I just word from the investigators that the vehicle belonged to Paragon Night..."

Exotic paused the T.V. for a moment to collect her thoughts.  
Niagra had her talons covering her eyes, almost in tears.  
Sunrise was holding on to Zero's forearm as if she saw the aftermath of a horror movie.  
And Zero...well he was full of emotions, especially anger, by the cause of this accident being a plan or not. Who could of done a certain thing like this? And sorrow whether his roommate was alive or not? "I need to go to the hospital!" The Icewing went for his jacket but stopped when Exotic resumed the program.

"...The body of the victim has not been found or emitted to any hospital or treatment center in a three mile radius, leading to believe that this was planned, and a kidnapping. Any security cameras in the area were abolished in the explosion." _**(Little explanation, Jade University is still a mountain, so no one asks me is the school a building? No as I said I didn't change a lot of the Geography oh Pyrrhia.)**_

Zero and the others were in a panic after the word 'kidnapping' was tossed around.

Exotic stood up and left. "I'm going down there, maybe I can find something. You guys should wait here."  
"Yeah! Let us know if you find anything." Niagra asked with a worried expression. "I wish I could go, but I promised Starflight I would tutor his brother."

Zero seemed hurt. "Which is more important, finding my best friend or babysitting a Nightwing?!"

"Zero, back off. Do you really want us all to go to a crime scene and somehow end up in jail? Then who will be the ones looking for Paragon? Not the police, they probably will but will wait two days, before the search." Exotic snapped at Zero. She left the apartment and went downstairs to catch a bus to Jade University.

 _...Jade University..._

She arrived at the scene of, well...you already know what it is. The news crew was still packing up as the Investigators were picking up any remaining evidence. Fuse was looking in the mirror of the van seeing how fell she looked.  
"Well, someone looks happy after reporting a serious incident of one of my closest friends," Exotic sneered at the Skywing. Fuse turned around to see an old friend, and embraced her in a hug. "I'm so happy you're here. It's been a while since we've seen each other. What are you doing here?" Exotic sighed but hugged her back.

"Well. I'm going to find some evidence your Investigators couldn't." She started going across the 'Do Not Cross Line' and looked at all the debris that was left behind. Exotic noticed two shiny objects a few feet in front of her. It was Paragon's phone and Icewing scales.  
Fuse came up from behind. "That's odd, why are there Icewing scales? He was with Cerise last night."

Exotic stopped and turned to her bewildered. "How do you possibly know that?"

"Hmm.." Fuse pulled out her TalonLink and read something. "This was from last night _'Hey Fuse, its Cerise. I'm stuck in a meeting with my mother, Ruby, and it is boring'_. Yeah there's that and _'It's Cerise again and I just met this really cute Nightwing, who's a chauffeur of Blister Studios. I just found my escape route'. **(My honesty I don't own a phone, so I don't know what people really text. I don't know how to text anyway. Plus I didn't want to type all that but I needed evidence.)**_

Exotic rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the Icewing scale. "But what does this have to do with anything. The only Icewings I can think of are the ones in the Hockey match." She snapped to attention and thought about the events last night, during the game. "The announcer said _'the Gladiators have been undefeated'_. I remember something about them that some of their teammates went to jail for taking out their competition."

"So...you think they got Paragon to get back at the other team?" Fuse asked.

"No, just Zero, since he's the Captain of the Hockey Team." Exotic final began to piece it together. "Paragon was an accident, but now he's leverage."  
Fuse scoffed. "Why go through all this just to get back at Zero?"

"I guess we'll have to find out."

 _...Back at the apartment..._

Fuse and Exotic went back to Paragon and Subzero's, since Zero had some knowledge about the opposing team last night. They came in and saw Zero sharpening his knife, who immediately dropped it when the girls came in. "Did you find anything?" It's not easy to give out good or bad news. They sat down on the couch. Fuse introduced herself. "We have one major clue," Exotic started. "Some of the members of the Gladiators are behind this."  
It was strange...  
Zero didn't freak out of become hysterical, he sat there and sighed. Then stood up. "I'll be right back."

Exotic was really befuddled. "What do you mean 'be right back'? Do you know where he is?"

"Yes," the Icewing hissed. "It's where a lot of others were taken for beating them in competitions. They don't kill you, they just make sure you can't play again. Paragon will go through some pain, just so the Gladiators can break me down."  
Fuse tilted her head. "What's the leaders name?"

"North. And I'm going alone." Zero grabbed his hoodie and headed for the door.  
Fuse and Exotic protested. "No! We're going to. You need backup." They weren't going to say no.

 _...Ice Kingdom..._

North and the rest of his team were in a abandoned warehouse, with Paragon tied to a pole hanging over cold water, that can practically freeze your heart if completely submerged. He had a black eye and some broken ribs, and some bruised scales. Paragon looked like the aftermath of a war movie.  
Zero, Exotic, and Fuse arrived at the front, during a harsh blizzard out in the middle of no where. It didn't get any better as they went inside, but at least snow wasn't in their eyes. As they closed the door, they heard voices echo from the back.

"These guys aren't playing around. I want you to just knock them out, then leave North to me, the rest of you get the police." Zero commanded as they got closer. Fuse was texting Princess Cerise about everything that happened and where they were right now, and was asking for some royal guards to help them. Their were only six guys here.  
Zero used his animus abilities and dropped a large beam on two of the Icewings.

"Here we go." Fuse said.

They came into the open to see Paragon, and Fuse was horrified. He looked dead with a cloth in his mouth, but became lively as his friends came into help him. North and the other team players turned around and seemed surprised.

"Well, Subzero. Good thing you showed up, we were almost about to break his legs, but we gave him a chance to make us laugh. So...these girls here are going to take the wounded and watch you get your ass beat?" North began to mock. His voice was like Morrowseer, but somewhat lighter.  
 _...Paragon's POV...  
_ I watched as Zero stood fast against the psychotic Icewings. This was all still insane over a simple game, for me I don't know a thing about sports, but this is how things are not handled after a loss. But I was more worried about myself because are they going to kill me or not; I've some feeling in my body and all I could think about at that time, was the others; Niagra and Sunrise, how they smiled was like looking at the breath of creation; Zero how he was like a wall and always stood in front of me for protection; Jet how he made people smile and like he was our whimsical Skywing in the group; Exotic how she guided us during uncertain events; and Cerise, who I shared my first kiss with and how she helped me feel free and break some rules.

"Let him go, North." Zero hissed. I watched the last four guys get ready to attack, but at least with Fuse, I'm sure they'll think twice before attacking her. I'm not sure how she got caught up in all this. It has been a while since I've seen her, about a year ago.

North shook his head. "Unless you take your beating." the Icewing captain reached down for a metal pipe. "Now, le..."

As he started another flash of red came in from an open window and wiped out the remaining Gladiators. I saw burn marks in their sides, and they were unconscious. Then Skywings began to come in, but I passed out from exhaustion, before I could see what happened next.

 _...Icewing Medical Hospital..._

As my eyes opened I winced in pain, as if it was a long aftermath of pain. A small gown I was wearing, which was embarrassing because they saw my naked. with an I.V. hooked up to my arm. A Sandwing doctor was holding a clipboard, probably with my diagnosis. " Who are you? How long have I been out?"  
The doctor turned my way and looked at me closely. "My name is Sandstone. I was the assistant for the nurse at Jade University. You've been out all night. You have a hemorrhaging diaphragm, broken arm, and four cracked ribs and a black eye and some blood loss. To be honest I'm surprised you're conscious at the moment."

"Well I'm surprised I have all those problems." I smirked. As soon as the doctor left. Niagra and Starwatcher came rushing in.

"THREE MOONS! I was tutoring Starwatcher and then Zero calls me and saw where you are, and I had to rush over here. But we had to wait till morning to see you, and then here we are!" Niagra was hugging me. I was relieved and in pain as she hugged me tight and my ribs were cracking more, luckily she let go. Starwatcher and I both have art class and we got along well, just History wasn't his strong suit.

I laughed and shook his hand. "Good to see you outside of school."  
Star smirked. "You look like hell."

Our conversation lasted a while before they left to let me rest, Niagra gave me a kiss on the cheek before she left, but I had one more visitor. "Princess Cerise." As beautiful as always she came over to me. I placed my wings around her and I could hear her crying. "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." She quickly kissed me in apology, I held her close.  
"I should of invited you to the Kingdom. Then all this wouldn't of happened." I was feeling suffocated with love. "I talked with the doctors they said you'll be able to get up and walk by Tuesday."

I sat up. "But I'll miss school."

"Since the accident near Jade University, they canceled school for the week, so everyone gets to start Spring Break early. That means we get a whole week together. Well two now."  
Two weeks with everyone that's going to be awesome. To be honest, I have a great way for all of us to enjoy Spring Break, but that will have to be a surprise.

* * *

 _ **Hooray I'm alive! This was a long chapter for me to work on, but success. Little sneak peak for next episode: Paragon, Zero, Jet, Exotic, Niagra, Cerise, Sunrise, Starwatcher, and some others are going on a cruse ship off Pyrrhia.**_

 _ **That's all you're getting out of me.  
Please review. And I need two more dragons to join the dragons on the cruse. PM me if you have someone.  
Again please review!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well sorry for the long wait, but I had to do some research on Cruises. I've never been on a boat, which sounds ridiculous, but It's true. I'm happy for all those who have been reading my story and all the reviews.**_

 ** _Don't forget the fabulous co-authors of the stories:_** _ **cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Galaxy Girl Gigi (Princess Cerise) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse). Please read their stories and review.**_

 _ **Now starts the two week Pyrrhian Spring Break. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Season 1:  
Episode 5: Dragons of the Caribbean_

It's Wednesday here in Pyrrhia, and I got out of the hospital since Princess Cerise insisted on nursing me back to health. It was hard to refuse when you're as strong as a baby dragon. Then the conversation came up of where to go for Spring Break, then the Cruise idea came up. To be honest, I was uncertain about going on a cruise, because of the loud noises and long wait, but it was that or either sit at home and watch Zero swing his sword around to prove he'd be a better assassin than his avatar in Dragon Age. But it was planned, so I made a call with the cruise line, and got: Me, Zero, Jet, Sunrise, Niagra, Exotic and Fuse tickets. Cerise said she and her mother would be attending and they would pay for their own tickets.

"Are you sure you have everything packed for the week?" I asked Zero as he grabbed his duffle bag and his phone. I decided to take my laptop to keep up with emails. "Because I know you Zero, once we get to the car or the boat you'll say you forgot something."

The Icewing tossed a wadded up piece of paper at me. "I'm not as ignorant as Jet, and lock himself out of his apartment again." Zero threw his gaze at the Skywing who came in the room just in time to hear Zero's remark.  
"Back off Icewing, that's only happened twice." Smoke swirled at his horns.

I had to intervene. "All right ladies. Just get your stuff together. Jet can you please check on Exotic? Zero call Fuse and see if she's ready. I'll head up and see Niagra and Sunrise. Please hurry." I opened the door and Jet went downstairs as I ventured upstairs. I knocked on the door only to near the calm sing-song voice of Sunrise saying _'we're coming'_.  
The door opened. "Good morrow, Paragon!" The joyous Sandwing invited me in. Their apartment was so neat, you could eat off the floor, even though I prefer not to. Pictures hang up along the wall of: singers, movies and landscapes.

"So how's the packing going along?" I asked as Niagra had a doughnut in her mouth.  
She responded a little muffled. "It's going great." They both dashed away for a brief moment and came back. "Paragon, Sun and I need your opinion. Which bathing suit looks better?"  
 **(** _ **To be honest I didn't want to write to question, just the dragons in this story wear clothes and I had to make them wear something.)  
**_ Well I've never been asked this question before and I was hoping it would be the last. I looked from the examples they were giving. Niagra had a green two-piece bathing suit. Sunrise had the same thing but it was white. Knowing my shy-self I turned around. "I think they both look great on you." I walked out the door. "Just come down when you're ready."

I bumped into Jet as we came back to grab our bags. "Well, let's start getting everything down to the car. And no knives, Zero."

The Icewing sighed and threw his knives back in his room. "Damn you!" I laughed and grabbed my bags and we all carried them down to the car, but since it was Spring Break, my boss didn't mind If I used the limousine, just as long as I bring it back clean and in one piece. The girls came running down in their sun glasses and beach hats. Niagra and I sat in the front as the others sat in the back, drinking grape juice; of course I replaced the champagne. But I couldn't lock the sunroof. Sunrise was up top screaming to dragons that we were passing. The drive was three hours because we were driving to the Kingdom of the Sea and I can't wait till I can fly, we all can blame the law that was enforced.

"So are we just staying on a ship for seven days? That's it?" Niagra asked.  
I watched her play with the window, watching it go up and down. "Well, we are also going to an island off continent of Pyrrhia. It's abandoned, so we don't have to worry about any danger."

Niagra sighed heavily. "Good so, we are actually going to a beach. Don't see why we couldn't go to the beaches on the Kingdom of the Sea." the Seawing mumbled looking out the window.

"Come on, just enjoy a new experience. And from what I've read we are going to an abandoned scavenger island. Don't worry It's perfectly safe."

 _...Kingdom of the Sea..._

As we arrived at the docks of where the cruise ship was, there wasn't a lot of cars, it seems like an only royal cruise. We all grabbed our bags and headed for the boardwalk. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted some dragons I knew. It was: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, Queen Thorn, and Starflight, and Starwatcher. I spotted Fatespeaker hanging on to Starflight's arm. Queen Coral, Anemone, Auklet, Turtle, and Riptide were all in a circle all around Tsunami. I flinched as Deathbringer slithered up behind Glory, Kinkajou and Jambu.

"Paragon!" Sunny squeaked as she dropped her stuff and ran over to me. "I'm surprised to see you here." The little Sandwing and I are great friends after I helped her pass the exam in history, we may not be in the same Winglet, be we see each other in Study Hall.

"Yeah, me and the others booked a cruise. I'm guessing you did as well?" The others nodded and kept going. "Go on ahead. I'll see you on deck." I turned to see Sunrise give me a wink as Sunny left. "What?"  
I noticed, over the bleak smooth heads of others in front and passing us by, that Cerise and Queen Ruby, and Fuse were already at the front and by their anxious look, they were looking for me. I wanted to avoid the mother, cause she mention what a cute couple we were and I didn't want the conversation to lead to marriage or more, but I don't like being a coward. As a Nightwing ( _a very cowardly one at that_ ) I had to learn to be brave.

"Cerise!" I raised the only arm that wasn't carrying any luggage to show her where I was.  
The joyous Skywing leaped my way like a child finding their mother. I dropped my bags as her wings embraced me. "Cerise. I'd like you to meet Sunrise and Jet. Of course you know Niagra, Zero and Exotic. Guys this is.."

"Princess Cerise! Three Moons!" Sunrise exploded pushing me aside. "I'm such a huge fan of your movies, and your role as the greatest Princess in Pyrrhia (no offense to Sunny, or Tsunami) I mean seriously I wish I had a necklace like that."

 _...moments later..._

One of the ladies showed us all to our rooms, by giving us cards to our rooms. It was: Me, Jet, Zero in one room; Niagra, Sunrise, and Exotic in another. Fuse bunked with Cerise and Queen Ruby. We also bumped into our Aerial Combat teacher, Amethyst (Skywing) and our Swimming teacher, Webs (Seawing, duh!). It's disturbing to know those two are seeing each other; especially with an anger induced Skywing and a cowardly, hated by the Queen of the Seawings for abandonment in a war. But none of us wanted to pry in their life, because we all like our minds undamaged. The rooms we stayed in were small; two beds near the porthole and the third on the opposite side. Zero, Jet and I spent twenty minutes debating on where to sleep. To end the tragedy I decided to pick the bed on the other side of the wall, mainly to stay away from talking distant when we sleep thanks to Zero's delusional talking and Jet's...well I don't know what he does.

"Let's make some new rules for the room." I knew this would upset them, but this was how to keep a mess from happening. "Rule one, no one touch my seasick pills unless absolutely necessary. Rule two..."

"I'm going to the football field." Zero interrupted and left with his trusty Skywing following him. "Of course they would do something that's impossible for me." I needed to see if the others were free to do anything. Lucky me, that I bumped into Clay.  
The Mudwing nudged me. "So, let's head to the food court they have some nice cow meet on the menu. Since I know you well, they have salad on the menu too."

"Yes, good to know. How are you and Peril doing?" In my mind and personal time I was always concerned for her.

Clay flared his ruff and shuffled his talons. "Well, she wears animus clothing and only I can hug her, so..." It's been about a week since Clay went to visit her, longer for anyone else. Queen Ruby promise to take care of her since her mother Kestrel, a the previous Aerial Combat teacher was murdered.

I nudged him. "Don't worry. Soon where she is and who she's working with, we'll all be able to hug her."

"Hey, boys."  
As a shrill, menacing voice echoed my heart skipped a beat. I turned to come face to chest with Tsunami, since she was taller than me. If I could read minds I would easily be able to avoid the conversation and the harassment about to happen. Tsunami placed me in a choke hold and gave me a hard rub on my head. I asked Clay for assistance, but he was too busy eating and that's when you can't reason with him. "Tsunami! Ow, what do you want?"

The Seawing released me. "Well, tonight is Anemone's birthday. And since your the most organized dragon, next to my mother and Deathbringer, I have come to ask you if you can help set up the event. The Captain, my mother, and Riptide are working on something, anything from you?"

"Well. First of all, thank you for asking. And secondly, I have nothing." I had to be honest and less harsh. "I can provide entertainment." Niagra mentioned she was a singer, so if I cold convince her to perform with me in front of others, maybe we can pull this off. Tsunami gave me a bump on the shoulder in approval. "And, Paragon, remember, don't tell Sunny."

 _...The Girl's Cabin..._

"No absolutely not!"  
I spent only ten seconds with Niagra trying to reason with her, but it was already turning south. She tossed me out of the room when I asked her to sing. My mind was racking at her response. Apparently she was only use to singing in front of small crowds. No one could blame her, I had to give a ten minute speech on Tesla Coils and their effect on weather. "But I'll be up there with you and Zero said he would work on...a remix board."

Niagra slammed the door. "I'll think about! See you tonight!"

"Paragon!" Cerise tackled me as she came down the hallway. "I'm glad your here. Tsunami told me about the birthday, and I just had to find you a outfit for tonight. My mother suggested it."

 _...The Birthday Party..._

I don't like dressing up, except last year Zero and I dressed up for a 'Dragon Age convention'. I was a level 39 Rouge Night elf, and Zero was an original character 'Crodak the Blood Orc' who has killed me countless times. Cerise convinced me to weak a tux for tonight's event. It was hard to fight since my wings were somewhat larger than the regular fitting. Dragons were already lining up to enter the main room. Two stages were in the back of the room. One for performing and the other for: the Captain, Queen Coral and her family, Queen Ruby and Cerise, Queen Thorn and Sunny. Glory decided to sit with the rest of us because she said and I quote 'Royalty is not in my blood'. Things got a little more awkward when Niagra, Sunrise, Fuse, and Exotic asked how their outfits look. It seemed casual and get well thought out. Niagra and Sunrise were matching, by wearing like green dresses. Fuse wore a red shirt, with blue jeans a little too casual. Exotic had the same thing, but her shirt said 'Bring it on'.

Tsunami, Turtle and Riptide left quietly, trying not to alarm anyone.

Exotic tapped my shoulder. "Where are they going?"  
"They're going to get the cake. Two cakes as a matter of fact, since Queen Coral was unsure about the number of dragons in this room." I answered as I peaked through the doors before sitting down next to Subzero. "What are you doing?"

The Icewing was turned around to face the long tables of food and gave it a menacing look. "There's only four shrimp left and Qibli said he's getting them, but I'm going to get them before him." My ears perked up to see if I can spot the said Sandwing. Qibli and I are Mastermind's favorite students (not really his sons trump us) because we were the first to manipulate the metamorphic change Rainwings have and dip it in the threads used to make clothes so they change color like a mood ring.

"Just walk up and grab...never mind." The Icewing and Sandwing were already bolting for the buffet table. Moonwatcher gave me a look I couldn't understand. All I could provide was a shrug. Then the cakes came out and the song started.

" _Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you..." _To see that little dragonet smile made me feel like all the bad was leaving my life. Anemone jumped up and down in her seat, hugging her mother. I looked at Niagra if she still wanted to entertain her with me.

The Seawing nodded. "Fine...wait I don't have any lyrics."

"Don't worry. I'll start us off, then Zero, if he loses getting the shrimp, will start the extra sounds." I stood up and took her hand. "Come on." We went behind the curtain to get ready. Princess Cerise gave me a good luck kiss.  
Cake was being passed around to others, then the curtains opened and they gave us an uprising applause. Niagra stood in the front with the Microphone, looking nervous; I was in the piano; Zero was at the DJ or remix board...I don't know what he called it. As soon as the dragon horde settled down. I started playing a slow, upbeat tune, Zero started a small sequence that repeated. Then Niagra began to sing:

 _Strike a match and watch it burn  
You set the world ablaze But I'm the one that you blame  
Fuel the flames and watch me burn  
'Cause you have branded me, scorched me Burnt every inch of me  
Strike a match and watch it burn  
I'll set the world ablaze  
Since it's this game that you play  
Fuel the flames of the pyre And I will burn higher, burn brighter fight fire with fire _

_You think by now That I would have learned Not to play with fire if I don't want to get burned_  
 _But I'm a pyromaniac_  
 _And your veins are full of gas_  
 _You're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire_

 _I am immune WILDFIRE_  
 _Because of you WILDFIRE_  
 _I'm fire proof WILDFIRE_  
 _Because of you WILDFIRE_  
 _I am immune WILDFIRE_  
 _Because of you WILDFIRE_  
 _I'm fire proof WILDFIRE_  
 _Because of you WILDFIRE_

 _You think by now That I would have learned Not to play with fire if I don't want to get burned  
_ _But I'm a pyromaniac_  
 _And your veins are full of gas_  
 _You're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire_

 _One look at your face brings down the human race to their knees_  
 _, to their knees begging please, spare mercy_  
 _Then there's somebody_  
 _As charred and burnt as me on their knees, begging "more gasoline"_  
 _my lungs are failing from inhaling all the charcoal from this circle of the hate and the lies God_  
 _, how dare you It's unfair you deny, ignite._

As the song ended the crowd seemed speechless and was out of their seats cheering. Niagra looked back at me happy, she didn't stutter, or become scared, she pulled through and amazed the crowd. Anemone flew up to her for a hug. Cerise signaled me to meet her out on the main deck. I gave the birthday girl a final hug and left the room. The three moons were high, directly above us. The Skywing hanged on the railing letting her wings flow in the wind.  
"Hey. Is there something you wanted to ask or tell me?"

She nodded at my question. "My mother has been wondering something. Well I wanted to ask you something." Cerise seemed as if she was blushing. I leaned in to hear her better.  
"Yes."

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" I didn't know how to answer that question. My attempts to be in relationships never work. I had feelings for her that were indescribable, how could she love a Nightwing and not another Skywing? But I had to answer honestly. "Well to be totally aboveboard I would say it is up to you, but...I would say...Yes." No everyone be prepared for me to be pestered by Zero and his twenty questions routine. Cerise smiled and hugged me. "Can't wait to tell mother." She dashed off, leaving me outside. Then...

"Wow." Jet crept up from behind. "That's the best sentence you can come up with...And it's surprising to me the daughter of the Skywings is with a simpleton like you."  
I felt offended. "Well where the hell did that come from? Sure I may have some flaws..."  
He interrupted me to list them. "You hate shaking hands, you'll threaten anyone that sneezes five feet in front of you, any irrelevant message in your e-mail you'll delete.."

"I GET IT! All I'm saying is...I have flaws, but I can still be available for others. What gives me the reason to not find someone?" I explained.  
He scoffed. "Beats me...come on. We arrive at the island sometime tomorrow, so get your rest. I can't stand a sleepy Nightwing." Sleep was my number one fan for fun activities during the night. The bed was soft, cool, and the first bed I never tossed and turned in. So many thoughts were going through my head, it was hard to process it all: my feelings for Cerise, plans for the rest of my life, and how I'm going to die...why am I worried about that? Because this world has dangers and it will sneak up of us, but I shouldn't worry anymore.

* * *

 _ **That was a little dramatic near the end, but it was still worth putting in. T  
hank you for reading Episode 5. I appreciate all of those who have been reading and those who reviewed.**_

 _These are the themes for the Chapters (I would appreciate your opinion on them)  
Opening Theme: Halo - Starset  
Closing Theme: Dark on me - Starset  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well this episode wasn't made sooner than I thought. I hope the last episode was enjoyable, though it made not of had action, there was a little good drama and classic humor. Which is what I go for occasionally._**

 ** _I won't stop mentioning my favorite and higher than me co-authors who give me ideas and are the best OC's I know: cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Galaxy Girl Gigi (Princess Cerise), Amanda Rin (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) and_ _Zoe Oarenti (Dusty)_** **_._**

 ** _Now arriving at the island and some romance might be presented in this story. (I said might)._** ** _Enjoy XD_**

* * *

 _Season 1:  
_ _Episode 6: Island Passion_

It had only been twenty minutes, since the ship arrived and our adventurous Skywing was dying to explore, but after the Captain informed us not to journey to far on our own, but I sent Zero and Exotic to join him. I still had dragons, known and unknown, congratulating me and Niagra on our performance last night. I didn't want it to be a big deal, so I tried to make myself unseen. I bought a hammock from the gift shop and let it up under some palm trees, hoping to not receive sunburn.

"Ahh~sweet relief." My dark scales settled down. I could hear birds in the distance and the sound of distant laughter, crying to the Three Moons that it would stay that way.

"Yahhh!"

I opened my eyes in time to see Jambu jump from the trees and knock me out of the hammock. All the time before and after school he would always try to play a classical joke on me. Of course being the brother to the Queen of the Rainwings and Nightwings means he could get away with a lot of things. We tossed and rolled out into the open, startling the observing dragons. Jambu tossed me up in the air and I landed on the sand. "Is this really necessary, Jambu?" Fuse snorted and glared at me. "Come on, don't tell me you came here to snooze under the trees?"

Out of honest...yes. it sounds like a waste of a trip just to rest, but it was as far I could ever think, since I was still in pain from being kidnapped. "There's not much we can do on our own."

"Clay, Tsunami, and the others are going to check out a waterfall, come on and join us." Jambu and Fuse earned a degree in pestering and annoyance, which puts me out of a stalemate, so I had to join.

"No. I think I better stay here with Cerise and...Quill." I didn't realize I was shivering at the name, but I was. Till last night I didn't realize that their was a bodyguard watching over the Queen and the Princess. Quill was the one that woke me up by punching me in my sleep.

Cerise thought it was sweet that I was getting along with her, yet for me I thought she would put me in crutches by the end of the cruise. "Besides the captain and the Queens attending said and I quote 'This island was never fully searched so we need to stay on he beach' I always follow the rules, Rainwing."

Jambu shifted his scales to green like the palm leaves swaying in the wind and laughed. "You always follow the rules, that's why Zero is annoyed of you. To be honest a lot of us are. Including..." he pointed behind me to Jet, Exotic and Niagra.  
I was hoping it wasn't true...my rules keep things in order, unless it's none of my business to tell anyone else the rules I use to help them. Have I been running their life?

"Zero? Is this true?" The Icewing looked at me and grinned. "Yes it is. Your rules are really...bothersome. I shouldn't go into details."  
There was absolutely no point asking the Skywing, Seawing, or Rainwing, so I just accepted their honesty and walked off to the other side of the beach. I guess they were right. Those rules were only for me to follow, I guess I just wanted everything to be perfect. There was no point of me getting mad at any of them, because it was my needs to keep things in life good.

I noticed two beady eyes peering through the sand at me. "Hello?" The eyes slowly became a head as it came out from the sand, then I noticed it was a Sandwing, she glared at me as if I was an intruder. "Who are you?" I asked, standing behind the rock, hoping I wouldn't be stabbed by her venomous tail.

"The name's Dusty!"  
Said dragon punched my shoulder as a clear acknowledgement. "I'm Paragon." I wanted to punch her back, but was afraid I would end up on my ass. After getting to know each other, Dusty told me that she was Six-claws cousin, so that meant she had a little fight in her, that also means she's very close with Queen Thorn. "So you're almost able to be apart of the Queen's guard service? Well you'll be doing Pyrrhia a big favor, because not everyone can protect themselves."

Dusty made an amusing chuckle and stumbled on the sand, yet I didn't see what was funny. "Ha. Yeah...Were you apart of the cruise?"

"Yes...ohh! Who's the Skywing? She's pretty." Dusty exclaimed.  
I was hoping to turn around and see Cerise or Queen Ruby, yet the sound of the chuckle and the wave of heat that brushed across my back made me realize who it was. "Shoot...Hello Quill. Why are you here? Do you need to cool off...then jump in the water."

Quill had an amused yet deranged grin, that would make you soil yourself. "No...Cerise needs you back."

"CERISE!...You're the Nightwing dating Cerise...THREE MOONS!" This felt like a interrogation that would last for the ages. Quill and Dusty were rambling on and on with all these questions about the relationship. Of course I answered honestly because I loved Cerise. I would never lie or anything else. As we came back to the front beach, I saw Cerise waving me down on a beach towel under a umbrella. Making no hesitation I went over to her to avoid any unnerving questions.

Said Skywing smiled. "Well, where did you run off to?" Cerise glanced back to se Quill and Dusty. "Ah, making other friends?"

"Well, yes. I wouldn't say Quill's a friend more of a...well someone who commands you." I said as they walked by. Cerise held up a bottle of Suntan lotion. Hint, hint I had to apply it. I never used it because I'm a Nightwing so you could barely see any tan mark on me. "Do you just want it on your back?" Cerise nodded and I began to apply it. At a distance I noticed a group of Seawings racing back and forth in the water. As a lonely Nightwing, living by the rules, hardly ever going outside to make friends, staying with parents who pushed me into the sciences; I never really enjoyed nature and life, also because where I grew up was in an erupting volcano. Part of me wants to know what else is out here.

Starflight and Starwatcher approached me. "Paragon, want to explore some caves with me, we might be able to find remains of some scavengers...please hurry before Fatespeaker protests."  
It was already too late, his eager love companion Fatespeaker the Nightwing came bounding up behind Starflight and Starwatcher. "You two are not going to the caves. I forbid it, and so does Glory."

"She's not the boss of me." He jumped behind me just in case said Rainwing was there. "Glory has Deathbringer to keep under control," I don't like being apart of a couple argument, but it was going to happen all my life, so I might as well enjoy it. I was kind of jealous how Starflight grew up with the others under the mountain. But we all have different destines, so I shouldn't complain; Cerise stood up after I placed the right amount of suntan lotion on her back.  
"You guys do what you want...Para and I are going to explore some caves...alone." She smiled as she whispered in my ears. I felt Cerise drag me into the forest by my tail.

My instincts kicked in by word. "Where are you taking me? Is there a secret route back to Pyrrhia, where I can head back to my apartment and sleep on my futon and not be waked up by your bodyguard?"  
The Skywing didn't answer me, she just kept silent and pulled me along. I thought to myself was this part of our relationship, do Skywings take their mates out in the wilderness and try to survive for days? I always take Zero's advice since he's an expert at it, as I'm an expert at science, that Icewing always told me to listen to what the opposite gender says, which bothers me cause he doesn't listen to his mother.

"Just trust me. And stop asking questions!"

We arrived at a cave where four other Skywings were standing outside. This already seemed like an initiation by my eye. I walked into the cave and the four unnamed Skywings blocked the exit _great, an execution!_ I was gestured to sit on a rock near a fire. There was a hard iron with a strange branding symbol, now I was really curious. Cerise sat in front of me and smiled. "Paragon Night, since you'll be sharing a relationship with the Daughter of the Queen of the Skywings. It has been a tradition for one, who has not been part of any royalty or a Skywing to be branded a member of the Queen's Royal favor.

The large Skywing picked up the iron with the branding symbol and approached me. As always I crumble under pain. "Can't we just do a sticker or something a little less painful?" The other three held me still so I wouldn't move as much.

The iron rod was pointing near my back. I bit down hard as it was placed on me. I could hear my scales sizzling. "AHHH!"

 _...Thirty Minutes later..._

I came back out with Cerise and her smug smile of hers that disturbed me. "I'm going to be honest. That wasn't a tradition. I just want to make sure no one else steals you."  
My Nightwing senses came to life after she said that. Cerise looked up at me and smiled. "Why?"

She wouldn't tell me any other reason, so I followed her to the beach.

 _...Ten Minutes before Leaving..._

All dragon passengers were boarding the ship to shove off. Scouts were sent out to make sure no one was left on the island. Winter, Qibli and Jambu were out looking and came back and no one was left, so the ship left the beach back to Pyrrhia. It seemed longer going back to Pyrrhia than it was leaving Pyrrhia. I was still up set that Cerise branded me, yet it was very clever and believable.  
"I can't believe it won't be that long till we are old enough to fly." Deathbringer sighed. "I mean seriously."

I thought about his sentence. "Wait, aren't you in a relationship with Queen of the Rainwings and the Nightwings, A.K.A Queen Glory. Um...Shouldn't she let you?"  
"Not a chance...Yes we are together and I am apart of the flight law, but Deathbringer is just too rowdy." Glory snuck up behind me, giving me a fright. "We only have two years left of Jade University then we can all fly away...I never asked, Paragon, when is your birthday?"

"It was yesterday." Then the mouths dropped in surprise, like I didn't tell them before...Oh right...I didn't. "Don't worry about it. I never celebrate my birthday anyway." Before Glory could explode the topic that 'birthdays are a big deal' the Captain tapped my shoulder and pulled my off the deck inside, for a brief chat. I was hoping this wasn't another plot, by Cerise, to brand me. "Yes, sir, what do you need me for?" The Captain tapped his chin to think about what he was going to say before he was going to say it. "OH! Well we need a send off song for the passengers, do you think you can get the others to help you?"

I didn't really need the others, since they really hate my rules. "I think I'll do a solo."

 _...Later that Night..._

Everyone gathered in the same place we did for Anemone's Birthday, and they all were wondering what was planned for tonight. The Captain never gave word on the announcements to anyone. I was behind the curtain, watching everyone getting settled down in the tables, and have small snacks passed around to everyone. A piano was already set in the middle of the floor for my performance. I always played music, I never actually sang in front of others, so I hope this turns out well...besides I don't have any lyrics, just a music sheet. Looks like I'll have to make something up.

"Hey, Paragon, are you performing a comedy routine for everyone?" A familiar voice crept up my spine and I jumped and turned to see it was only Riptide.

I smiled at the common Seawing. "Yes. I am. Are you still working for T.O.P. _**(Hint T.O.P. means Talons of Peace. Suggested by Cliffhanger2.)**_ The job Riptide was stuck was what keeps all of Pyrrhia in order. Since its regular Admins: Kestrel and Dune were killed, and Webs retired, Riptide has been put in charge along with: Nautilus, and Squid. Webs was practically forced into retirement, since he and Nautilus never got along. "Yep." He sighed smoothing out his ruff, giving me an obvious glare. "Squid has been asking me to accept Fatespeaker to join since they both were the alternate Dragons of Destiny." They were also in the process of recruiting Flame, hoping to get a reasonably team put together.

"Well. I hope you make the best decisions. You should recruit Zero. He needs something to do and construction is not really him." It wasn't my say, so I'll be expecting a fist to the scales by said Icewing, Zero. Before I could go on I was called out onto the stage to sing. I sat at the piano; the applause of the crowd stopped abruptly as I began to play. The melody was slow and somewhat grim by the ears of others...then I began to sing.

 _There's no hate,_  
 _There's no love_  
 _Only dark skies that hang above_  
 _I call your name as I walk alone_  
 _Send a signal to guide me home_

 _Light the night up, you're my dark star_  
 _And now you're falling away_

 _But I found in you what was lost in me_  
 _In a world so cold and empty_  
 _I could lie awake just to watch you breathe_  
 _In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

 _You're the cause,_  
 _The antidote_  
 _The sinking ship that I could not let go_  
 _You led my way then disappeared_  
 _How could you just walk away and leave me here?_

 _Light the night up, you're my dark star_  
 _And now you're falling away_

 _But I found in you what was lost in me_  
 _In a world so cold and empty_  
 _I could lie awake just to watch you breathe_  
 _In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

 _Blinded, I can't do this on my own_  
 _You were all I've got, to guide me home_

 _I could lie awake just to watch you breathe_  
 _In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

 _Dark on me, dark on me_  
 _Dark on me, dark on me_  
 _Dark on me_

 _I could lie awake just to watch you breathe_  
 _In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

The lights in the room went dim to the point where all you could see the phosphoric shimmer of the stars splattered under my wings. The crowd stood up performing a thundering sound of applause. I stood up and took a bow, not like you do when you are presented to any queen.

The 'return to Pyrrhia' trip was not that long. The ship arrived at the docks while it was still nightfall. I kissed Cerise goodbye as her and the Skywing family flew home. My car was still where I parked it. We put our stuff in the car and drove home; everyone was asleep since it was dark and it was a long way home. Zero was the only one awake talking to me.

Zero grinned at the stars. "I can't wait to fly. I want to live in the stars." He sighed and did a small laugh.

"I agree. Flying is the true reason to be a dragon. And science...science is my life." I had to get that one out, just to seem modest. "Well don't worry...we'll all be able to fly and touch the sky."

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I tried to make it more interesting so if not I'm sorry. Really SORRY!**_

 _ **If any ideas for the story. Feel free to PM me and/or write in your reviews. I'm always willing to listen.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tonight's episode will be about Niagra and Zero. Some viewers kept saying that Paragon and Niagra should be a pair, to be honest I didn't really see what they had in common, but now Cerise and Paragon are in trouble now, so deal with it.**_

 _ **cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Galaxy Girl Gigi (Princess Cerise), Amanda Rin (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) and Zoe Oarenti (Dusty) . Are proud OC's of this story and please read their stories**_

 _ **Enjoy! XD**_

* * *

Season 1: Episode 7: Frozen Water

We all here have had our problems, lost family members, been sick, gone to school, been picked on and yet we still managed to get through life. As dragons, we are very stubborn and hard to kill, trust me. Crossbows are nothing to certain dragons, but that was back then now we fell out of the old ways and become more modern amd civilised; no more having boarders and saying 'dragons crossing the boarder is illegal and they will be classified as dragon immigrants' now Pyrrhia has become one at last. The best thing about this place is those who inhabited the land...to be honest. I'm glad I'm here, you learn something new every day. Once all of us graduate from Jade University we'll be living in a whole new way, yet in the same place probably

"Zero I'll be gone all night. Queen Ruby's birthday is tomorrow and we need to plan something. Well Cerise and I will keep her busy for the night, until everything is set up. Are you sure you don't want to join. You are invited to the birthday party."

The Icewing turned my way and grinned. "Just go. I have some homework to catch up on before we go back to school." It wasn't my job to pry in his personal life, so I left. There was no need taking the car since under the Queen's permission I'm allowed to fly; remember when I said you can only be a certain age to fly, it does feel strange.

 _...Niagra's POV..._

Sunrise had an extra shift at Diamond's Café so it was just me and whoever else there is in the apartment. Still don't know why I passed up the opportunity to help with the surprise party for Queen Ruby, I just didn't feel like it, which is never like me. I suppose I could go see Zero. It was only a matter of seconds that I found myself at the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I jumped in surprise to see the door swing open so quickly. Zero was there looking down at me.

"Yes? Paragon is not here...so come on in. I could use company." He gestured me to come on in. I sat down on the center spot of the couch and watched the already playing program. "So what beverage can I offer you? Tea? Hot chocolate, or seaweed fluid?" Zero asked leaning over the couch.

Seaweed was more of a Seawing's delight for a drink. I guess it was like tea to every other tribe, so I gave a gleeful nod to the Icewing for the last option of drink. Zero brought me the drink on a small plate, knowing Paragon and his quirks, he didn't want stains on the table.

"Did you have plans this evening?" Zero asked, unplugging his Sky-box. _**(Sky-box dragon version or Xbox, suggested by White Ice Haven.)**_ "I figured you'd be with Sunrise, sewing or trying to find dates."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Is that what you really think all girls do, Zero. Cause I mean we have reasons and secrets we don't have to share with the boys or...anyone for that matter, so no we don't show and we don't have dates." I didn't realize my ruff had flared as I spoke, just sometimes I can get grilled up with self-esteem and never realized it. Zero smiled and set his cup down.

The Icewing cleared his throat. "Well since...uh..um...you, Niagra don't have a date. I was wondering if you, Niagra, would like to go out with me for tonight, you know just to keep each other company." Zero was becoming a little more confident in asking me on a date. "You know I don't want to spend all night, chatting with my sister, Gemstone through a webcam, knowing there's probably bad connection, so maybe we could hit the town, you and I. What do you say?"

"Sure, I'd love to." My ruff flared with excitement as I said yes. "I should go and put something decent on." As soon as I finished he took off to his room to do the same. We had also planned to go other places, so we didn't have to make ourselves look fancy, just causal.

I slipped on one of the dresses made from the incredible mood changing scale compounds, designed by Paragon and Qibli. The clothes original come in green and later adapted to your skin and mood. I knocked back on the door.

"It's open." Zero responded. "I'm just looking for my keys. Well the keys to Paragon's car."

I scoffed. "I didn't know you got your license. And does Paragon just let you drive his car? I would think you would ask or get your own, with the money you make from your job."

Subzero responded coming out in his clothes for tonight. He wore black shirt with a white vest. "Well when I fly in certain years. I don't want to sell a car. My roommate and I made a deal. When we do sell the car, we split the money, so no one becomes greedy. Actually a reasonable deal...wow...you look great."

"Well thank you, Zero. You look...nice."

We could have continued the night complimenting each other, but we wanted to head out now.

 _...Diamond Dinning..._

It was a perfect night to be out on the town. Nothing could take this small moment away from us. But the thing that bothered me was I had a hard time reading the menu. So many options, I guess I've never really been to a fine dining place like this. Zero seemed to know what he was doing.

"I think I'll have the Sea Squid." I said, seeing that it was only thing I could recognize. Everything else was just looked awkward. Each page of the menu was for a different tribe. Paragon and Zero usually order from the Skywing and Nightwing section of the menu.

Zero nodded. "Excellent choice. Little warning, don't order fish around Paragon. One was a lot undercooked and it jumped up and slapped his face. He was uncomfortable for a minute but laughed later."

I couldn't help to laugh at that moment myself. Food consuming went on for a while and we had interesting conversations and moments that were unforgettable? It was quite romantic, even when our hands came into contact...but things get awkward when your friends appear from nowhere to say hi or they work there.

"Niagra! Is it you? On a date?"

A close friend of mine, a Nightwing, Starstreaker appeared with a tray full of various deserts. Practically family to Paragon (cousin), she was always there when needed. But for her to be here...on an important day for me and Zero worried me.

I stood up to greet her. "Wow...uh..um. Hey, Starstreaker. I didn't know you worked here."

She scoffed. "Paragon, never tells important news. He forgot to mention that he was dating Princess Cerise." Starstreaker laid our ordered desert on the table and rolled away giving her final wave. I knew we'll be seeing more of her, so I hoped.

"Well," Zero responded. "That's Paragon's cousin?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

 _...Moments later..._

We were driving around for a while and ended up in the Kingdom of the Sand. It wasn't the ideal place for Subzero, you know, since he's an Icewing. But there was a wide amusement park open during the night and I thought it was best to try for a day, since I haven't been before. "What ride should we go on first?"

"Well I suppose the Dune Race. That looks like fun."

The Dune Race was a track where you can race on the desert with small dune buggies. I've never driven before, but Zero and I shared a buggy and he taught me the basics. I was worried we'd be in a huge wreck but I managed to do great. The track was easy, just trying to stay in first place was hard.

We went through so many rides; bought some more snacks and went on a few more rides, then decided it was time to head home. Zero seemed really quiet, but then become talkative.

"So, how was your night?"

I responded. "It was amazing."

We were walking up the stairs and reading whatever mail we got. "Well I guess the coupons are for Sunrise." I got to his door and we finally said our goodbyes, but...then it got really interested. Zero leaned in to kiss me.

"Oh." I was shocked how sudden it was. His lips were cold and soft. He lowered his head and walked in his apartment, giving a passionate 'goodbye' to me. I never seen Zero like that before...it was amazing.

 _...Extra scene..._

 _...Paragon's POV..._

Our plan to keep Queen Ruby occupied was working out great. We went to see a movie, then she forced Cerise and I to go to a pretend wedding so she could see what it was like, then we went to a water park at the Kingdom of the Sea. Then she mentioned she was tired, and that she wanted to go home. Cerise was out of ideas. So was I.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to The Avengers movie?" Her daughter begged, but no results. It was a few hours early and I presume everything is set up, but not set up.

"Maybe a mud bath."

Queen Ruby shot me a glare, that silenced me. "I'm going inside." I quickly sent a text to Quill letting her know the 'Flame has come home early'. Certain things were in order, just entertainment wasn't here yet and the cake was half done. I guess I'll be stuck with entertainment again. I'll either have to find a song or make up another one. Ruby entered through the gate and got in the elevator to her throne room. We all will have to tell surprise but we'll have to keep her busy while the cake is done.

"Well here we are, let's all just sit around and play a game together, or we could..." As soon as the doors opened the guards appeared in front with balloons and confetti, yelling. "SURPRISE!" Queen Ruby jumped in fright and dug her nails in my shoulder. She walked inside shaking their hands with a smile on her face. It was a great sight to see even from what Pyrrhia has been through we can still have a good time.

Cerise kissed my cheek. "This was a great idea. Oh! Can you sing for her? You have a good voice."

"I have to look for a song. I can't just bring one up like that." Actually I can but I prefer not to because I might forget some words. "Fine. But you owe me." I choose an instrumental on the soundtrack board, all that was needed were the lyrics. Queen Ruby was in the back with Princess Cerise waving and cheering. All the guards and other servants were jumping up and down with excitement...so I started singing to keep the crowd moving.

 _I see you running, running_  
 _Every night from the same darkness_  
 _It's coming, coming_

 _But you are not alone_  
 _If you just say the word_  
 _I'll be there by your side_  
 _You make me more_  
 _You make me superhuman_  
 _And if you need me to_  
 _I will save you_

 _Send out the signal_  
 _And I'll fly low_  
 _If it means the death of me_  
 _I won't let go_  
 _And if I'm lost in the world's shadows_  
 _I'll use the light that comes to me_  
 _From your Halo_

 _When your backed against the wall_  
 _I could be the one_  
 _Who's always there to break your fall_  
 _You are not alone_  
 _You're the sun, You're the day_  
 _The light that guides me through_  
 _Never Run, Run away_  
 _I will save you_

 _Send out the signal_  
 _And I'll fly low_  
 _If it means the death of me_  
 _I won't let go_  
 _And if I'm lost in the world's shadows_  
 _I'll use the light that comes to me_  
 _From your Halo. Your Halo~ Your Halo~~_

Celebrating Queen Ruby's thirty first birthday was a phenomenon. The other Queens had received word of the event and were full of joy. I knew I'll be performing at their parties soon. Yet there were other bands who could have been asked to preform, but oh well.

"That was fun." Cerise yawned. "You should head home. I'll be asleep and you don't want to hang around a sleepy Skywing." She walked into her room laid down. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Cerise." The Queen was pleased to see that. With finally hugs it was my time to sleep as well, but I hoped I didn't fall asleep on the road. As I arrived at the apartment I could hear the theme song for Dragon Age when you paused the game on level thirteen, when battling the rough night elf, Smitch the Witch. Zero was on the couch, just staring at the screen, he looked my way as I entered. "You alright there."

Zero smiled, in a dreamy way. "Just fine."

* * *

 _ **Yes I know that took so long, but since I've started school, things will be slow, but I assure you I will keep the story going. I hope you enjoyed the story. It may not be aaction packed but I working on the season finale and it will be epic. Thank you for reading the story! I really, deeply appreciate it!**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I may be skipping around on a timeline. Yes it is already Christmas...shut up. I've never gotten a gift for Christmas let me have this.**_

 _ **I do want to thank you all for staying with the story. It means so much to me. But I can't take all the credit. White Ice Haven and I (The Interstellar Paragon) have formed this episode...two episodes ago. Of course we can't forget our best OC's:**_

 _ **cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members** **Vivimaustin** **(Princess Cerise), Amanda Rin (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) and Zoe Oarenti (Dusty) .**_

 _ **Also a big shout out to the reviews! You know who you are! Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Shout out to Vivimaustin for the review selection on Cerise and Paragon separating, and the chance to take the throne. I'll begin to work on the plot.**_

* * *

 _Season 1:  
Episode 8: A Christmas Gift_

Ahh...the one holiday almost no one can live without. Christmas. A day of cheer and gift giving to those you love and cherish and never take for anything else besides a friend, but it all depends on where you live in Pyrrhia. Me...I'm not a fan of this holiday. No one knows what to get me, not only because I'm a Nightwing, but because I have a soliloquy for a mind. But after a long conversation with everyone I got my winter clothes packed and we were invited by Princess Snowfall Queen Glacier to her winter house just outside of the palace. It amazes me how close we are with the Queens of Pyrrhia.

The house was just the perfect log cabin. It was built to withstand heavy snow and any type of winter damage. Winter, Icicle, and Hailstorm were waiting there for us. There were twelve rooms, four bathrooms, two kitchens, a fan in each room. If I was an Icewing this would be my ideal home.

"This is just fantastic," Exotic exclaimed. "Look at all the designs and texture it must have been done by an animus Rainwing."

Zero made a snort of derision. "As if a Rainwing would be animus. They would probably make it nighttime everywhere so they won't haven't wake up again." Of course all that has changed. Rainwings are more active than you think. They work in factories, huge conspirators for color change clothing by Qibli and I.

"Now Zero be nice. We have this place all through Christmas. Don't turn cold." No point for Jet to intervene but now that he is, I might as well give my two cents worth. "Skywings hate the cold yet I didn't complain crossing into the kingdom. Now where is Snowfall I want a room with a heater." It was only ten minutes till Princess Snowfall and Winter arrived. She showed us to our rooms, which was the size of our apartment. Some of us were bunked with a roommate, I chose to sleep alone. Cerise wasn't here yet so I wouldn't expect us to share a room.

Niagra came to my room. "Hey. We're starting to get hot chocolate. Would you like some, Para?"

 _As long as I get to make it myself. No one can tell how I like it. Heated for two minutes, six marshmallows, stirred clockwise._ If that sounds like a lot, it's not. "Uh. Sure. I'll be there in a second. Just need to sort out some winter items."

Moments after we were all settled in, we preceded to drink down hot chocolate. I was allowed to make it myself, so I didn't complain. A fire was lit for non-Icewings and an air conditioner for others. Zero and I thought, to pass time, that we'd bring our Sky-box and play some games. We only had Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age: Extinction and Road Warriors. Not really a game everyone would enjoy, but it was fun to watch amateurs.  
To be with such an amazing group like these dragons was something I was missing.

"Sunrise, I'm playing you next on Road Warriors." Said Sandwing gasped in surprise and nodded towards Zero. "Well Paragon shall give you the tutorial...again. Seriously, quit that, Paragon. I know how to back a game."

I gave him a tedious glare. "Really? You've gotten me killed, used as drag on fodder, and a shield." I meant it every game I played I was practically a decoy. It's hard without killing his character. Sunrise sat down and they started the game. The cheerful Sandwing ranted on and on about how she wore the best cloak and that.

RING! RING!

I made a mad dash to the other room, where it was quiet, to answer my phone. It was Cerise...calling me now. _What could it be? I hope she's alright. Maybe she can't make it._ I answered before the ring stopped. "Hello? Cerise is everything okay?...uh huh. I...see." The news was devastating to hear, but it didn't put me in tears. Princess Cerise was telling me that she wanted to separate. "I understand. Well I hope to see you around in the..." Before I finished, she hung up. "This is why I hate this holiday."

The others were enjoying themselves. My news wasn't important now, but I will say something. I sat down next to Exotic who laid her head on my shoulder, exhausted from unpacking and the cold weather. I adjusted myself to where my arm and wing was around her to keep her warm.

"I hate the cold. It makes me want to hibernated like an animal." said Rainwing yawned and closed her eyes. "Sorry, but this might be a long vacation without me awake." I made a small chuckle and moved myself for Exotic to curl up on the couch. Sunrise sat in the corner, gloating over her victory on the infamous game against the Icewing.

Zero jumped up with his usual grin. "Okay. Who's up to play outside?" Winter and Snowfall both raised their hands for his offer. Niagra and I decided it wouldn't hurt to freeze our tails off once and a while. Plus, it would take my mind off of Cerise. The collaboration of dragons, except Sunrise and Exotic, all joined us outside. Jet and Zero were the first ones out pelting each other with snow.

"Missed me!"

Jet responded. "At least I have better aim." Cold white balls of snow were being thrown everywhere. Winter, Niagra and I decided to have a little war of out own. We made a pile of snow as a wall and a tray each other. Winter thought I'd be funny to make some ice and throw it at us.

"You know. I heard snow will someday cover all of Pyrrhia." Zero commented. "It's true weather has never lied to us."

I laughed at his comment. "Fuse will tell you otherwise. What about a year ago, during your birthday when you made a bet with twenty, that it would rain. Well guess what, Zero? It didn't. Longest hot season. We had to spend the weekend at a hotel in Kingdom of the Sea just because our pool was getting crowded." Zero, Jet and I have all sorts of stories that we can share with them.

Exotic called from the window. "Can I go home early? It would seem better instead of freezing my tail off. I mean, Three Moons it's cold." The Rainwing had her scales shifting to pale white, trying to convince one of us to go with her."

"Please just one more day. Tomorrow is Christmas and I got you a gift." That should keep her here. I waited to see her response, first a little blush as she was curious to know what it was, then a smile, along with a new color of red.

"Okay. One more day, but the gift better be worth it." Exotic grinned.

 _...Nightfall..._

We all sat around with our sweaters on and cozying up to the fireplace on the back wall. Zero complained absinthe sweater made him itchy and Princess Snowfall tore hers up, so not all of us were wearing...them. But none the less, we all had gifts prepared. Since we made a list of who was here, we had already planned who to get a gift for.

 _ **(I don't know what type of gifts to get dragons, this was as best as I could do.)**_

Sunrise went first. "Niagra, here is your gift."

Said Seawing was anxious to see what it was. As she opened it, her eyes lit up with joy. "Candy Seaweed. Mother would never allow me to have these. Thank you, Sun!" Niagra opened it and started to munch on the first piece and she seemed like she was in heaven. "This is delicious...oh! Sunrise I have your gift. I know you've been dropping hints and I know it's what you wanted."

The Sandwing reached for her gift and removed the yellow wrapping, and blue bow off of it. I myself along with maybe two others were wondering how this gift was special. "Cactus shampoo! Yes!" Sunrise exclaimed, flapping her wings vigorously. There were three bottles, clear bottle, golden shampoo inside. "This stuff is had to get. I thought they sold out?"

"Well they did. But before then I managed to get three." Niagra explained. "So...Merry Christmas!"

As they finished their exchange and a long warm hug, it was down to Winter and Snowfall to exchange their gift. I think it's better for family members to always show how much they care. "Well Snowfall. You know I'm nut big on gift giving..."

Zero chuckled. "Unless it's Moonwatcher."

Winter continued. "...anyway. I got you something special...I think." It was a small red velvet box, with cursive initials ' _ICE'_ on it. As Princess Snowfall opened it, her eyes gleaned from the incredible sight of a diamond. "Wow. Winter! Where did you get this from? Surely Narwhal didn't lend you money for it and I know you don't have a job, besides Paragon is a sweet person, but he's not gullible enough to give you the money."

"I have never been gullible...well maybe once." I admitted adding marshmallows to my hot chocolate.

Winter just gave his cousin a shrug and waited for her to bestow a gift upon him. Snowfall reached behind her wing and pulled out something small as well. "Well, Winter I know how much you like to believe you're in charge and always distance from others, so I got you a pillow." We all exploded in laughter. Zero held onto my arm as he fell to the floor. "Haha! I have a perfectly good reason why...because Winter tore his old one."

After we had that laugh, we moved on to Zero and Jet, which we immediately found out that they didn't get each other a gift.

 _Moving on!_

Now it was just down to Exotic and I. I had to run to my room. My gift wasn't something to make someone loved by all of Pyrrhia. She was a writer and was already famous, plus this was my first time getting someone a gift. "Okay, Exotic. The gift seemed pointless, but it was as best as I could do." I was originally going to get her a Rainwing shirt that changes colors, but...well she's a Rainwing, so...yeah. "This is the first edition of 'The Final Prophecy' by your author 'Starlet of the Nightwings'.

Exotic began to shift from: red, yellow, blue, white, silver, orange, green, and repeated as soon as she saw and held the book. "Are you serious?! How did you get this? She only came out with it last week!" The Rainwing was ecstatic.

"She was at the Blister Studios. On my way home, Starlet saw that I owned one of your books, so we went out for coffee and got to talking, and then she gave me her first edition." It was the whole story, just more of a summarization. I knew a lot of authors, actors and actresses that came around. They occasionally recommended me as there chauffeur since I was close friends with the Queens and because I was the most respected out of all of the drivers.

"Ohh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Exotic lunged at me and kissed my lips. I was shocked, but embraced her warm, gentle pleasure. When said Rainwing pulled back she didn't look happy. "I'm sorry. Cerise would be furious."

"No, no, no. It's okay." Now my confession from earlier matter. "Cerise called a while ago and broke up with me."

The all looked at me and each said practically the same thing. _'What? Why? What's gotten into her?'_ I couldn't give a clear answer, since I was unsure why she did myself, but I do know that Exotic's kiss was perfect. I cupped the Rainwing's face and kissed her again. "Don't worry about it."

The rest of the night continued with merry events; for example, each of us played other games that weren't Christmas related. I'd give examples but I've reached my limit just giving out things and/or getting them. I would say say some board games...that for instance made us bored. Niagra and Sunrise forced Exotic and I to do that weird closet-kissing game. It was awkward for a minute, till I felt warm arms drape around my neck and soft, vibrant lips touch mine, which later I understand the meaning for the game. A dragon's touch, is a touch that's hard to remember.

"Well since you are available and I haven't been dating," Exotic said, with a faint flush on his face. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Dragon culture in Pyrrhia is different, once you ask someone out, they're immediately in a deep relationship. "Yes. I will go out with you." Kind of strange all this was said in a closet.

* * *

 ** _Might not of been the best ending, but it was my ending. I want to thank those who have been reading this. I love writing about Wings of Fire and everyone in it. I must say some of my co-authors have left Fan fiction, but I am still going to continue this story for them._**

 ** _Please Review! Please! It means the world to me._**

 ** _Again, here are the opening and closing theme songs for my story._**

 _Opening Theme: Halo - Starset  
Closing Theme: Dark on me - Starset_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well this chapter took some time. I've been busy, but still trust me. I shall never forget my viewers and reviews. Just a heads up: Season two will be mind blowing; therefore, there are only three episodes of 'When Once Becomes Is' including this one, so please please don't stop reading! So that's this one and two more! At the end of this will be the start of something big.**_

 _ **cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members** **Vivimaustin** **(Princess Cerise), Amanda Rin (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) and Zoe Oarenti (Dusty). The proud OC's/Co-authors of this series.**_

 _ **Also a big shout out to the reviews! You know who you are! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Season 1:  
Episode 9: A New Queen In the Sky_

Hard to believe anything in life. When your hanging on the Wings of Fire you just want to become a burnt spec with everyone else. Everything has been interesting here. There would absolutely be no point in telling you every detail, just go back and read the other chapters. I must agree my introductions are not the best, but it entertains me and possibly others. I sit in class at the moment, in Animus Training with Starwatcher. That class really pissed me off, since I wasn't animus.  
"You really need to lighten up more." Star advised. "Sure you were dating a princess but still...umm...yeah I have nothing."

I dodged one object as he tossed it towards me. "Well thank you! That was just the the best advice in all of Pyrrhia." Sarcasm ran deep for me. "I'm sure Cerise has moved on. I mean the future will come to where we all move on and that will be exceptional become it's apart of life."

Starwatcher woke have his own theory. "You could always beg to have her take you back."

 _...Cerise's POV..._

I can't believe on Christmas I abandoned Paragon. He was perfect, we could have spent the rest of our lives together, but mother insisted on me becoming Queen and becoming more lady like aand not trying to become a delinquent like the others. I'm just so pissed off at her. "Mother, may I ever visit Paragon and the others?"

Mother glared daggers at me request and snorted and walked to her throne to assuage business of any of those in need in her kingdom. Commoners and fellow close members came in for odd requests, but Ruby was patient and listening. I could never be that patient with others. _I can't stand it. How can see just disagree to the good things and agree with the bad. Queen Scarlet must have f***** up somewhere when she gave birth. Maybe the sense over compensate on everything that didn't go her way._

After others left, I took the stand in front of my mother to state my business. "Mother?"

"Yes, my dear!" She replied hastily. "What is the matter?"

"I WANT TO CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE THRONE!" I yelled confidently and stomped my paws on the ground. Mother looked at me bewildered by what I said. She didn't know what to say; all she could give me was a shrug. Ruby faced me and smiled, with confidence just like me. "I want the throne. Right. Now!"

Mother roared and lunged for me, which is what I wasn't ready for. I rolled back as her claws came down. She was really going to hurt me. _**(I was going to have the challenges where the daughters only hurt 'seriously hurt' their mothers, instead of killing them. I mean what daughter wants to just kill their mother and rule a kingdom alone, while that are in college, so...yeah!)**_

I had to get ready for anything. Her talons were so close to raking across my snout. I leaned myself up and rammed my head into her chest knocking her back but my horns were not even close to piercing the scales. My claws where not as sharp as hers since I don't spend hours a day making sure they're sharp. Mother was getting closer with every swipe she managed to get me across my back causing me to fall. My tail swept up and smacked her across the face sending her rolling forward.

"I.." I stopped myself from saying I'm sorry. This was my intention. Mother made me leave Paragon, but being Queen will make him come back to me. _I'll take what's mine!_

Rudy rolled fast, slashing at me. "Come on. Even my daughter should be able to fight and defeat her own mother." I couldn't just respond and fight.

"I'm doing this for Paragon." I mumbled to myself. "Hopefully he won't move on." Ruby scoffed and grabbed my tail, but I grabbed her horns and slammed her head into my knee, knocking her back. Ruby staggered back, feeling light-headed...then she collapsed, not moving. I knew she wasn't dead, but seriously injured. "I did it! I won! I'm..."

"I'm the Queen again!" A voice from behind me echoed. It wasn't familiar at all. I turned and jumped back in fright.

"QUEEN SCARLET!"

 _...Paragon's POV..._

So much has been going on. But my new week will be so much better. It's almost New Year's day and I have someone to spend it with...Exotic. The lovely Rainwing, author and just extremely sweet. We were at a coffee shop with the others discussing plans for New Year's and the start of a new semester at school.

Zero drank his tea. "Well we could go to the Rainwing Kingdom. Glory did invite us and she and Deathbringer are going to host something big and I'm definitely going. How about you, Niagra?"

She was all cozying up against the Icewing. "Yeah. I'm in." It was all a joyous moment...then the waitress had to turn on the damn t.v.

"Hello, people of Pyrrhia!" Queen Scarlet!? No. This wasn't real! It was on every channel. Red bitch with Scarface clear that he is boring into our souls, putting fear in us. It was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. The dominant Skywing queen that was supposed to be dead is now back from the grave.

"DID YOU MISS ME?!"

* * *

 _ **What MAJOR cliffhanger right here! Yep! Well readers welcome to the season finale of When once becomes is. Queen Scarlet is back and she is hellbent on revenge, who does**_ _ **she kill, where does she take over, what will happen in the next two episodes?**_

 _ **All questions are surged to be answered. Please review to support this Story.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_YAY! AFTER THIS TWO MORE CHAPTERS. I SAID THREE INCLUDING THE PREVIOUS ONE! But I decided to add another, making it twelve episodes in this season! So to recap last episode: Cerise wanted to be Queen to win back Paragon, she fought Queen Ruby her mother, won, then...Queen Scarlet jumped in and demanded her Kingdom back._**

 ** _What will happen now?!_**

 ** _Who will die?!_**

 ** _How will the threat be resolved?!_**

 _ **cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Vivimaustin(Princess Cerise), Amanda Rin (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) and Zoe Oarenti (Dusty). The proud OC's/Co-authors of this series.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I absolutely have no ownership over Wings of Fire, only OC's owned by me and the Co-authors about, all rights owned by Tui T. Sutherland.**_

* * *

 _Season 1:  
_ _Episode 10: Pyrrhia Under Reign_

 _This can't be happening? Scarlet?! She's dead!_ Her face was on the screen, scarred, red, and looked really pissed. The transmission to the Skywing Kingdom ended, moving over to the News broadcast room. "Please draw your attention to the screen for today's news breaking story. Queen Scarlet has returned. This event occurred about two hours ago. T.O.P. are already on the scene outside of the Skywing Kingdom to wait for any opening to get in." _**(T.O.P. represents Talons of Peace.)**_

Starwatcher and Sunny found us in the store and ran in, looking ecstatic. "Did you see what is going on?! This is crazy!" The television showed images of the Palace and T.O.P. agents circling. The cities around the Palace were being evacuated in case there were bombings.

"I need to get to Cerise!" My feet were on the move, but Exotic stopped me, with a tear in her eye. "Exotic she's our friend. I have to go." The Rainwing understood, as I took to the sky. I still loved Exotic but I love all my friends just the same. It took me a decadence amount of time to arrive, since I was not use to flying. I was immediately flagged down by Riptide and Webs who were at the far border of the Palace.

"What are you doing here, Paragon?! Haven't you seen the news. Everyone needs to leave here, that means you."

I didn't have time to waste. I needed to get inside somehow. "Please. I know this Kingdom from inside, out. Queen Ruby trusted me..."

Webs jumped in looking me in the eye and forcing me to go back he raised his wings up and flapped them sending air in my face. "Protocol says no civilians are to interfere." The Seawing was just let back in the T.O.P. and suddenly he thinks he's ready to order people around.

"Please I need to get in there. Cerise and I know each other. I have to get in there." I had to give a better explanation. "Besides, Scarlet doesn't know me. She's only coming to the Skywing center kingdom and that she has any knowledge of her granddaughter having past relationships with the Nightwing." I was pretty much all I could think of at the moment another way would be sneaking personally breaking the law...well Three Moons I guess come down to that now.

I spread my wings and glided out of sight of the T.O.P. Hopefully Former Queen Scarlet didn't have and accomplices outside, watching. It was about three, two hours ago this happened, I highly doubt she's watching. There was a small open window on the middle floors. _I'm coming Cerise!_

Diving low through the window, rolling in and shutting it, while staying quiet. The Palace was empty...nothing...no soldiers...well No live ones. I hope Scarlet didn't kill Quill, that's not fair just to kill dragons off. Scarlet must have slaughtered them on the way in. That is not the first thing I would like to see. Shouting was sounding from afar, angry, frustrated shouting. As any other cursed talons, or seaweed brains would do I investigated.

"OF ALL THE USELESS DECORATIONS IN MY KINGDOM! LAVENDER IS THE WORST!"

If former queen Scarlet came all the way down here to shout about decorations, then we should just shoot her in the face with an arrow...no regrets. The large red Dragon was standing over to smaller dragons for the distance I was in the two smaller dragons were Cerise and Queen Ruby. _Did Scarlet attack Ruby?_

I kept to the shadows, moving along side, using her bellowing voice to cover my footsteps. Scarlet just sat in the throne, clawing the armrests. "Servants bring me food."

I became frozen stiff, as warm hands ran along my side, sensually, up my back with one hand and along my stomach with the other. The dragon I couldn't see was breathing down my neck, and inhaling my scent. His voice was smooth. "Hmm...another Nightwing in the shadows. Very clever you are to get past the fearless Queen Scarlet, but not so clever to get past me. Surely Queen Scarlet didn't ask you to be her other companion." **_(Hint Hint everyone. I'm giving out useful clues. And I'm changing him up a bit.)_**

I strained my neck, to see the man holding me. "Nightwing?"

"Yes. Scarlet needs someone with skills she hasn't acquired." This dragon's hands were getting tighter on my body. He gripped a little bit. _This is just so wrong. Yet, I'm trembling with a strange feeling._ "How about we go see the Queen?" The Nightwing picked me up and carried me out to Queen Scarlet, who jerked her head my direction. She looked really pissed.

"SO...YOU FOUND A NEW PLAY THING?! WHO'S SNEAKING AROUND MY KINGDOM!"

Cerise looked as well and exclaimed. "Paragon!"

Well now that my identity has been revealed to Scarlet, will soon be said to all of Pyrrhia if Former Queen Scarlet makes an announcement of a hostage she has. The large Skywing walked towards me and inspected me all over. "Hmm...seems clean. You can have him. He doesn't seem like a threat." She gestured towards the Nightwing.

 _YOU CAN HAVE HIM?! WHAT AM I SOME PET TO BE FONDLED BY A GUY?!_

The Nightwing smiled towards his Queen and rubbed my neck. "No...not my neck. That's too sensitive."

 _...Moments later..._

The Nightwing had me carried to quickly room, couldn't see where it was since I was blindfolded. This was Cerises' room, because I could feel the shaggy carpet on the bottom of my paws (or feet). He tied my arms together and kicked me down. I asked the Nightwing his name, but I got nothing out of him.

He started speaking. "So, this is your interrogation. I need to get information out of you. I need your name and who you work for. And for the name, just call me Starnight, which isn't my real name."

"Oh..." ahh well I guess this can be considered as interrogation. "My name is Paragon...I..I work for Blister Studios as a chauffeur...OW!" Suddenly a quick strike of my guess, a whip went across my side. It burned, but the pain quickly subsidised. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I removed the blindfold and saw (not real name) Starnight holding a whip, between his talons.

Starnight shrugged. "I just don't like liars. When you came in, I could feel your presence, how is that possible?"

 _...Zero's POV..._

All there was was the same broadcast of T.O.P.'s outside the palace watching. Skywing soldiers were circling the place. Paragon left an hour ago and hasn't been seen or heard from. His phone has been disconnected. "I still can't reach him. He's just vanished." Paragon was heading to the Sky Kingdom, then...that's it. Exotic looked paranoid when he went away.

"What was he trying to do, that idiot?!" Jet grumbled with smoke coming from his horns. Stone rubbed his shoulders to calm him down, he smiled towards her. "Seriously, I know they're friends, but he couldn't just sit back?"

Niagra jumped in. "Because he cares. He's done a lot for us. Even he may die.."

"WHAT?!"

"...let me finish, Exotic. He may die, but we all know he won't. Maybe he'll be the one to KILL Queen Scarlet." It was a bit of an exaggeration coming from her part, but...who knows. "Come on, we should head over there. Dusty is outside there to, maybe she saw him before everyone was evacuated." **_(Dusty asked for a job at the Sky Kingdom.)_** We all left and took two separate cars to get there. The streets were practically empty with a bitch tyrant taking over, and who knows if she plans on taking over Pyrrhia.

 _...an hour later..._

We arrived at the Sky Kingdom gates and were stopped by T.O.P. agents, who we recognized and we were brought to Riptide and Webs who were around a table, looking at an inner diagram of the Palace. "I brought you guys in because you're friends of Paragon and we just received a note that Scarlet has him." That's when the water works of Exotic happened...and Niagra...and Sunrise.

"Idiot!" Webs mumbled.

I was confused. "What are we suppose to do? We can't go in." Our trip here was pointless.

"No," the Seawing sighed. "But we are friends and I know you guys have strong insight, so I need anything you strategy you can think of for us to get in, because I'll tell you this right now...Scarlet will only hold her captives for a few hours, then kill them. We still can't go in then, because once she kills Ruby and Cerise...she's Queen."

 _...Paragon's POV..._

It was a pointless conversation/interrogation. "I told you I'm not an assassin for hire." I'd be a terrible one at that! Took me two minutes to get in a BW's box. **_(Instead of Ups. I said BW for 'BigWings' like the Mudwings. ^_^ Let me be creative)_**

"Well then...do you have a girlfriend?" Starnight asked.

"No." I said with a depressing sigh. (I said 'no' only to make sure he wouldn't hurt Exotic.)

The other Nightwing continued. "Boyfriend?"

I didn't answer for a minute. "No...I did make out with a Rainwing (Jambu) at a party before. He was cute...I was drunk..actually I wasn't drunk. I was lonely." Sadly that was true. Jambu was lonely, so was I and we just went to the bedroom upstairs.

Starnight smiled a little. "Well, that's good. Now...it's time." He had a little fear on his face. "Time for your execution." I didn't respond. He picked me up over his shoulder and carried me out. "Queen Scarlet needs to make an example of traitors, so you'll die like the others."

 _WHAT?!_ Oh Three Moons! I'm going to die! I shouldn't have left Exotic...the others. This was a mistake. I let my past feelings get in the way and it's cost me my life. There was no point in fighting back, because I wouldn't get far, with this Nightwing watching me. _I'm sorry everyone_

"It's a shame." Starnight continued. "I was getting to enjoy you. I guess killing you will be as thrilling."

* * *

 _ **DUHHNN DUHHNN DUHN! Will Paragon die here and or will he survive, or will he be used to help Queen Scarlet escape? This story will get more and more intense! I HAVE BIG THINGS PLANNED NEXT CHAPTER! Someone or ones will die and you'll have to figure out who!**_

 _ **Please review! And sorry it took so long to post!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**And now I'll continue with no introductions...READ NOW!**_

 _ **Don't forget:**_

 ** _cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet), Vivimaustin(Princess Cerise), Amanda Rin (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) and Zoe Oarenti (Dusty)._**

 ** _Also if anyone thinks Starnight (not his real name) is...so...so..you know...Don't think to fast, because I said I was changing him up, well I'm not done with him yet so hold on to your talons! Eh! Forget it...Starnight has two personalities. One is happy and casual, and the other is mean and cruel._**

 ** _All credit for the personality split belongs to 'starspeaker4ever' a dear friend of mine on Fanfiction._**

 ** _Enjoy! =3_**

* * *

Season 1:  
Episode 11: The Hidden Potential

No, this can't be happening. Why isn't this just a dream I can just wake up from? Is Pyrrhia this cruel? Couldn't fight anyone if I tried. I'm just one Nightwing, all my friends have animus powers when it don't. I guess that's not the case in this situation. The case is, I can't fight at all, with or without help. Today Former Queen Scarlet has returned to Pyrrhia from Moons knows where. I, an effortless attempt to save the Queen Ruby and Princess Cerise, was captured. Now? I'm going to die.

Starnight threw me to the ground hard. I looked to his face and saw nothing but anger. "Get up, lizard face!"

This was new. He was nice...and...touchy a minute ago, but now he's changed. I did as I was told and walked further down the hallway, till I found myself going onto a stairwell, heading upward. "What's going on?" A bright light was shown above and I found myself out on a balcony...but...I wasn't alone there. Quill, Cerise, and Queen Ruby were on there knees, ropes and bonds holding their arms, wings, and tails in.

"AHH! FINALLY YOU BRING HIM UP! DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" Scarlet still in her shouting state, before quieting down. "Does this Nightwing know anything?"

Starnight answered, kicking me down. "Nothing. He's a nobody here."

"Good," the Skywing grinned. "Set up the broadcast!"

 _...Exotic's POV..._

It had been to long since Former Queen Scarlet arrived to overthrow Queen Ruby, and since Paragon went in. This wasn't going to end well. The night fell, leaving everything dark. No one can go home till things are resolved, but if Cerise or Ruby dies then all this is over and she claims her Kingdom certain again. "Are we going to do something?"

Webs scoffed. "We don't even know what is going on in there?"

"Anyway to get in is difficult. We had T.O.P. agents inside, but we lost contact." Riptide tugged his shirt under his fire proof vest. "We have no eyes inside. All cameras." He sat in a chair. "This is a disaster."

Then the intercom kicked on and the annoying voice of Scarlet spoke. "This broadcast is going live all over Pyrrhia! Everyone LISTEN in! We have enemies of the Sky Kingdom: Queen Ruby, Princess Cerise, close bodyguards, and a Nightwing that tried to kill me. Paragon!"

"No!" Niagra gasped and hid her face on Zero's chest.

I listened in as everyone gasped and made their terrifying reactions. "Tonight! We shall host a public execution! Theses dragons will be a the example of my power." The intercom cut off, leaving everyone silent, but all commotion started as a everyone turned on their tv's that was connected to Skystation.

 _...Paragon's POV..._

Two cameras were angled our direction, with the red light on. "This was going to be public."

Ruby sighed, shaking her head, as she woke up. "Ow! What's going on?" I guess they must of dragged her body after Cerise knocked her out. "SCARLET!?" The two Queens had a heated discussion for about six minutes, before a muzzle was placed over Ruby to silence her. Scarlet stood on a pedestal and waved her hands as the camera aimed up in her vicinity, whilst Starnight was placing arrows in a quiver.

"Dragons of Pyrrhia!" I knew it had begun and not a song could save us. Almost every dragon in Pyrrhia would be watching this, yet I wish they wouldn't. "Today ends the reign of this Queen and the return of your rightful Queen, me!"

Starnight aimed his arrow at the first guard and pulled the trigger. Everyone bound, screamed as the arrow pierced his skull, sticking out through the back. My heart was racing at an incredible speed; however, my anger was taking over my body and I wanted to fight back. The second guard cried, but became silenced as another arrow sounded, going through his skull. And my anger was rising more and more.

"No, no, no, no! Please don't!" Cerise begged as the Nightwing stood in front of Queen Ruby, setting up an arrow.

My heart was pulsing at an accelerating rate. As he raised the crossbar, I snapped the ropes holding me, felt a surge go through my body and I thrusted my hand forward towards Starnight and he suddenly was up against the wall. The crossbow became nothing but dust.

"WHAT IN THREE MOONS?!"

I put my hand down and watched the dragon fall. "Animus...I...I have animus abilities!" This was no time to celebrate. I didn't see Scarlet in time. She lunged towards me, and before I had a chance to use anymore and send her back, she had one paw on my neck, pressing me to the ground and the other holding my arm down, while he tail held my other.

Scarlet smiled. "WELL! Aren't you just full of surprises?! I'll kill you myself."

Her body was practically pressed against mine, immobilized any move I wanted to survive. Scarlet immediately sank her teeth into my neck. I could feel the blood coming out of my neck, the light was going dark and I wasn't able to move. _Damn it! Why?! No. This can't be happening!_

"Ahhh!" My eyes closed waiting for the end as Scarlet has draining my blood, but the biting stopped and I was pinned anymore.

Still throbbing with pain, I raised my head to see Exotic behind me and Scarlet against the wall with Starnight below her. The Rainwing let her fall, and she scooped my top half into her arms. Scales shifted from rage red to worry white. "My love! THREE MOONS SHE WAS PRACTICALLY EATING YOU!" Exotic held me close, giving Former Queen Scarlet a death glare. Riptide and Webs busted in the same way, with T.O.P. agents coming from above.

"Arrest them!"

The guards arrested Starnight and Scarlet, restating them properly and carrying them out as they thrashed in revolt.

"Stay with me!" I realized Exotic was screaming in my ears as my eyes were beginning to close. I've lost to much blood...and...and...

 _...Skycare ER..._

The white light was just ahead of me. It was heavenly and perfect. I stretched my talons out as the light began to get bigger, leading me to the afterlife for dragons. Then...I stopped moving...I could feel a hot draft, licking my back as I was being pulled back from the light. It's like I was falling from the heavens to a warm, endlessly bliss. SUDDENLY! Beeping was clicking by my ear. I opened my eyes slowly, as the weight of rest sat on them. My surroundings were bright. The sound of a respirator was beginning to whisp in my ear. I was in a hospital...practically the obvious thing. Everything happened so fast, impossible to tell if this was a dream. _Was I hit by a car and everything was just an illusion?_

Beside me was a greenish/pink hue of a figure, that was clutching my paw. As my blindness cleared up...

"Exotic?" A voice just hoarse as mine. "What happened?"

The dazzling Rainwing looked to me from her deep slumber and tearful eyes met mine. "PARAGON!" She leaped on the bed and hugged me tightly, as I screamed from slight pain. "I'm sorry. I thought you were dead. The doctor's said your heart stopped during treatment." Exotic kissed me deeply. I could still feel pain in my neck.

"Is everyone else okay? Cerise, Queen Ruby?"

She nodded. "They're okay. You saved them. We called an Animuologist **_(Animus Expert)_** and he couldn't explain how you developed animus abilities immediately and at this age. I'm shocked myself." Exotic wasn't the only one who was. I did understand the fundamentals of it myself, but being at top class of Animus Training...well that's nothing.

"Everyone is outside waiting to see if you're ok." She smiled, sitting back down. I'll let them know."

Some of the others began to walk in. "Hey!"

"You're alive. Jet you owe me money."

Jet argued. "Later."

They all circled me and hugged me...the girls in tears and it made me glad someone actually cared for me. I always thought I've been slightly hated by others...don't know why. "I'm glad everything turned out okay."

"Okay!" Queen Glory walked in with Deathbringer close. "We were almost at war! And thanks to you! You saved a few regions of Pyrrhia." Thought she was mad. "Seriously! What you did was stupid and..."

"Heroic!" Queen Ruby walked in...well was wheeled in by Princess Cerise. Everyone turned to see them, and all immediately bowed. "It was reckless in my opinion, but...we were running out of hope and had worry take place. I don't know how I should thank you. Money, a statue, fame?"

Those all seemed tempting, especially since I did half-annihilate a tyranty, but, "no...I mean. That's not necessary. Your health is all but a fortune for me." I smiled, developing an alternative to her offer. "There is one thing." **_(Which won't be revealed till next episode.)_**

 _...The Apartment..._

There were lovely benefits at having animus abilities. I could heal faster. Around five o'clock PM I was allowed to come home. Queen Ruby offered me money to celebrate, even though that wasn't what I asked her to do. I still accepted the money. We ordered spaghetti from Jet's job and brought it home. It was only Exotic, Sunrise, Niagra, Jet, Zero, and I; as everyone else went home.

"So glad to be home. You guys get started. I need to do something." Zero smiled as he walked to his room.

The night continued with casual eating, laughing and story telling. But...I wasn't there...not mentally anyway. The feeling of watching dragons die, and the hidden potential of a Nightwing all just happening in one day is a lot to take it. I believe this is the end, but I can feel more...more coming Pyrrhia's way. I fear Queen Scarlet started something.

"Paragon. You have a phone call." Jet called out. "Queen Scarlet wants to see you."

* * *

 _ **There's one more episode. It's short but it's the epilogue to Season one! Season two will be epic. More action, horror, death, and rage! This will be When Once Becomes Is - Shadowfall. I will give a description of Season two next episode. Not too much though. Thank you all for reading.**_

 _ **How was this episode? Was there anything wrong? What was your favorite part?**_

 _ **Also. I will be selecting three OC dragons to be apart of Season two. If you would like be in When Once Becomes Is, please either PM or leave your character description in a review and I will vote the top three.**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Type and Gender:**_

 _ **Appearance:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Winglet:**_

 _ **Job outside of school (if you want.):**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Any history:**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm proud to announce the three winners, meaning the OC's featured in the second season of When Once Becomes Is - Shadowfall. The three winners are:** **Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear,** **Celestialskyfire, and** **Mystic The Animus. I'm sorry I couldn't accept the others. They were incredible and I will never forget them. Please forgive me. To the three winners! Your dragons will be featured in the first episode. If there's anything you want added or give them a catchphrase! Please let me know soon.**_

 _ **cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members** **Vivimaustin** **(Princess Cerise), Amanda Rin (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) and Zoe Oarenti (Dusty).**_

 _ **This chapter will be short, but please Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Season 1:  
Episode 12 - A Meeting of Chaos_

To be called in by the Queen was just so sudden and frightening. It was nice of Starwatcher to give me a ride, since he was going to go on a date with Sunny tonight. There relationship has been going well and I hope nothing can come between those two. Queen Scarlet wasn't held in a Skywing prison. This type of situation was much more devastating and severe, so the T.O.P. have her locked deep in a dungeon cell in Claws of the Clouds Mountain.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sunny asked. "We can turn around."

Starwatcher was in full agreement with this plan. "Hey! I can go in with you if you want to keep you company even though Queen Scarlet scares the crap out of me. I'll be glad to join you then." He saw Sunny give the nod of approval.

"Thank you!"

 _...T.O.P..._

The prison they had around was dark and musty smell like rotting flesh. Starwatcher and I walked all the way down with the guard all the way with us. You can hear the maniacal laughter and rattling of chains coming from the direction of the dark queen's room.

"Queen Scarlet?" She mentally jumped from the darkness at the bars stretching her claws out to both of us trying to claw us. We fell back trying to avoid being killed before our talk. Scarlet finally settled down and looked at us, calmly. "I came because you asked my presence." Star held my arm and looked over my shoulder. "What do you want from me?" The Queen looked deeply into my eyes.

Scarlet snickered. "Just your attention. You think stopping me was just the complete end to all this madness, but you're wrong. There's more to this than just taking my Kingdom. I want all of Pyrrhia."

"And you couldn't think to tell the T.O.P. whom brought you in to rot?" I asked quickly, before this grim endeavour escalated.

The Queen continued, by shooting a ball of Fire over our heads. "You stupid child! The authorities here are just like of those lower! They're stupid and inconsiderate!" The smoke around her horns stopped fuming. "Besides, who better to tell this to than the dragon who singlehandedly took down the fearsome Sky Queen. Since you like prophetic so much, take this to your leaders!"

Then she began her prophecy:

 _This is far from over._

 _The dragons of Pyrrhia will soon be no more_

 _A true darkness has come alone_

 _With a chilling name of...well you'll meet him._

 _No one can stop this_

 _A true darkness has come and he's coming for all of the animus._

It was chilling when it came from her voice, but I didn't want this to get to me. All I knew from her prophecy it was someone that is ccoming and only for the animus I presume. Was she telling the truth? Or was she just talking to put fear on our hearts? "How do I know what you say is even true?"

"And who is this person you speak of?" Starwatcher asked.

Queen Scarlet didn't respond for the questions. "You should go. It may have already started." With that remark, Starwatcher and I left to get home. The long drive back was pure silence. Sunny was curious what had happened at this calling, but we were to frightened to open our mouths. They dropped me off and continued to go on their date.

Zero was in the apartment as soon as I walked in and he was the only one in there at the moment. There was really no point in me asking where the others went, since their coats were gone meeting they have left for home. "Well. Yeah the meeting with Queen Scarlet went okay. The old hag through some threats my way and they messed up prophecy. All in all it wasn't really that bad." I sat at my desk near the window looking out into the night as dragons walked, flew, and drove around.

"Well don't think a terrifying moment the queen is make you get out of helping me with the dishes." The Icewing grind and sat on the arm of the chair looked out the window with me. So far the worst part is over surely this was the end of all chaos that we've seen. My friends and loved ones can finally sleep without knowing there's a dragon going to be kidnapped out or school going to be burned down. The breeze was gentle and the sound of the city, the everyday city, was relaxing. "Paragon. Even if we still graduate. I will still be honored...if..."

His words are becoming slow his voice erratic and shaking. I threw my gaze up at my roommate and wondered what was wrong. Then I realized he heard something I couldn't that was until it was too late. "GET DOWN!" The Icewing Zero, pulled me from my desk and began running towards the door, but we didn't make it in time. The sound was deep whistling echo from the sky...the sound of a bomb. As the flash came in and berated the apartment building the ceiling glass windows no walls begin caving in and a deafening boom sounded as Zero and I were thrown against the wall.

Just as the lights were growing dim and the glass in our eyes settled, we only had one thought in out mind, as fire was coming in setting everything ablaze. _Is What Queen Scarlet said true? Was there a bigger picture?_ But before we could recover, the fire had reached us...and then...

* * *

 ** _Well there's a cliffhanger that will piss people off. I can't reveal if they live or die, or some lucky hero comes along. I won't do that. Until next season, which I will be starting, please stay tuned in and enjoy the elevator music...what...I'm sorry stupid script. Anyway thank you for being apart of this epic event of dragons! As promised a sneak peek at Season two When Once Becomes Is - Shadowfall._**

 ** _The story starts with the news and the recent murders called the Pyrrhia massacre. At the same time a new student arrives at Jade Academy, a Nightwing, mind reader...Brimstone. The Dragonets of Destiny and the gang begin to get suspicious of the new student. What they don't realize...their investigation causes them to stumble on a plan that can shake Pyrrhia to its core. A war has started, men, women and children killed, blood spilled, fire that burns the city...and the Dragonets will come._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Velkomin! I've finally got my start on second season of When Once Becomes Is. This is going to be huge! WWHHHEE! And just to show the plot again:  
_**

 ** _The story starts with the news and the recent murders called the Pyrrhia massacre. At the same time a new student arrives at Jade Academy, a Nightwing, mind reader...Brimstone. The Dragonets of Destiny and the gang begin to get suspicious of the new student. What they don't realize...their investigation causes them to stumble on a plan that can shake Pyrrhia to its core. A war has started, men, women and children killed, blood spilled, fire that burns the city...and the Dragonets will come._**

 _ **cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members** **Vivimaustin** **(Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker)** **The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)** **and Dustyness '.' Yayness (Dusty).  
And the winners of the OC contest:  
**_ _ **Celestialskyfire (Beta)  
**_ _ **Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise)  
**_ _ **Mystic The Animus (Mystic)**_

* * *

 _Season 2: Shadowfall_  
 _Episode 1 - Awakening of the Anarchy_

"paragon...Paragon...PARAGON!" I opened my eyes still hearing the ringing from the explosion, but as my eyes cleared up..."Wha...Starwatcher?" I was still in the car. The Nightwing and the Sandwing were looking at me worried like from the backseat. That just happened. It was all too real: the explosion, the sound, the screaming, and the pain. "Are we home?" I asked looking to the apartment.

Sunny answered. "Yes. We're here. You were screaming in your sleep and it was worrying me."

"Me too." Star nodded and gently pulled me out. "See you around." The screeching tires echoed throughout the dark streets and with in an instant they left. That dream was too real, and too painful and it was just...*sigh*...I shouldn't worry about this now; just head back to the party and live everything as if it was normal.

Zero opened the door to me and patted me on the back. "How are you?! Did Scarlet hurt you?"

"No." This was when the bombing came down, but it was quiet. "Everything is fine. She just tried to scare me. Hopefully she'll be executed and we can put all this behind us." The Icewing agreed with me and walked to his bedroom to go to sleep. I followed suit to his actions and went to bed as well. _I just can't understand. This is too much. I just need to go to school and live my normal schedule and things will go back to normal._

 _...Monday morning, next week..._

The sun rose high and glistened over Pyrrhia. The sunrise was not always a glorious sight to Nightwings, and Icewings, but of course I mean a certain dragon. Subzero roared and walked out of his room in his boxers. It...was...just...disgusting. "Excuse me, roomy! Would it be a bother to put on more clothes? I'm very uncomfortable with what I'm seeing." This request would soon be denied.

"Why do you care? You made out with Jambu, seeing a guy like this should be a privilege." Zero pulled the Orange juice from the refrigerator and drank it from the carton. _So would seeing you in more clothes._ Zero flipped on the TV and immediately went to Pyrrhia News. The 'Breaking News' was the first thing to pull up.

Fuse spoke. "THIS IS JUST IN! Twelve dragons were found dead in an abandoned warehouse," The camera crew cut over to severed dragons shattered in a dark room, with the blood making a scenery on the floor, then just to the left, was writing in the victim's blood. "And that's not all...the once who committed this heinous act have left their name on the wall. I don't know about you viewers who can see this clearly writing on the wall. The criminals left their calling card, or trademark if you will. _'Animus Annihilation'_."

The name was beckoning with shrill fear and fright. Animus Annihilation was just to obvious of the goal they wanted to accomplish.

"Targeting the animus." I said after turning off the TV. "That's just great. Will be hard for me and others to walk alone." Zero nodded and grabbed breakfast. After eating, showering and getting everything ready to go we grabbed the others and were off to school, whilst the car was silent. They must have saw the news as well.

 _...Jade University..._

After parking the car, we saw a group of girls of practically every tribe huddled in a corner of the hallway that was blocking Silver Winglet. It was apparently a dragon they were surrounding. Strange usually we hardly show attention to one another. The crowd split so whoever it was could get through. By the Nightwings face, it was easy to tell he didn't enjoy this type of attention. He walked in the same direction I was going. This dragon was just another student. History was my first class and it was going to be as boring as every other day. But...something was keeping me from focusing today. The new Nightwing; he was glaring at me from the corner of his eye and it was bothering me. I did get his name...Brimstone.

 _...Brimstone's POV..._

I walked outside of the classroom and I bumped into my other colleague. "Oh, Frazzle, how's your morning?"

The Rainwing mentioned yawned and gave a small smile, turning pink, which was just his casual state. "Just boring. We are in the same class just different spots. I had one Seawing winking at me. It was strange."

"Well she'll have to go through me." I made A half serious and half joking grin. "Any new animus you see? I can't their heads since there's so many thoughts being collected."

"No. Why?"

I looked down the hallway at a certain dragon I've had my eye on. "We should watch this one." I knew Frazzle caught the same direction I,was looking at. "That's him. That's Paragon Night...Queen Scarlet made a request for his head and I always deliver. Also his friends and every other Queen in Pyrrhia will have there head removed."

My Rainwing companion flashed to green and blue and looked to me. "Kind of cute. What a waste. Oh well...we still need information because this is the beginning. Pyrrhia has a destiny."

"Yes," I agreed. "This will be fun. Let's go."

 _...Paragon's POV..._

Brimstone was not the only one e that I had met that was fairly new to Jade University. There were three more dragons that I decided to meet. Mystic, Tortoise, and Beta. A Nightwing, Seawing, and a Skywing. They were all friends for so many years and to all go to the same university like this big was a great achievement by my view.

"It's so cool here." Mystic smiled. " fly through the caves. Classes are almost at the peak of the mountain."

Tortoise flicked her nose. "Calm down for Moons sake. It's only Monday. Not your birthday."

"Guys we need to get to class." Beta interrupted and was already moving. "Well see you later Paragon." It was great to see students interested in school, but it was still hard to get use too...Classes went smoothly. I finally was getting the hang of using my animus abilities in class, just the limits and my strength were getting stronger. The teacher was nervous by the way I looked and moved with the flow of a magic ability.

Zero bumped into me after class. "Looks like it's just us tonight. The others are walking home."

That made me stop dead in my tracks. "Are you sure that's a good idea? We did just hear about the Animus Annihilation group and it's dangerous."

"How does the killer even know they are animus?" Zero asked. "The killer wouldn't just ask. And the victims wouldn't tell, besides they're in a group. They'll be fine."

"Paragon."

My attention left the Icewing and was drawn towards the Nightwing, Brimstone, walking up towards me. "Yes. Can I help you with something?" I really didn't want to. Brimstone spoke. "I heard that you were the one who took out Queen Scarlet. That's so cool. We should hang out sometime."

"Uhh...sure. That would be great." I smiled.

 _...Brimstone's POV..._

Hanging out with the enemy would have to wait. I needed more help with this plan and I needed to move fast, but I'm allowed to lay low for a while. Frazzle and I were at the T.O.P. headquarters, to see Queen Scarlet and breakout her companion. He always gave himself new names because no one would ever know his real name. He was known by the Talons of Peace as 'Starnight'. The darkened Rainwing and I were gliding in from the top, daggers at the ready.

The guards there were not as open-minded as you would see them as, even the three years of training and special ops paid off, but being an Assassin like me was much more powerful. Not even the legendary assassin Deathbringer could match to my level. One security guard looked my direction and grabbed his crossbow, but I sliced through his throat and then threw him,off the edge, so others would be drawn down below giving us a ten minute gap.

"We need to be careful. I just need twenty seconds with a computer security system software and I can make the cameras play the same thirty second gif." Frazzle was just working in the library as his day shift and he was also part of my cause.

"Good. We need in and out."

Frazzle and I moved to the large security room and killed three more security guards. "Have at it Fraz." I left him to his work and I began to make my descent down to the cells hearing dragons call out wanting to be released, but they were a distraction to me. Queen Scarlet called out to me as I came in view of her cell. He leaned close to the bars and locked lips with the Former Queen Scarlet. _**(Yes. It is sickly sweet.)**_ "Hello, my darling. I can't believe you are here in this cell."

Queen Scarlet hissed. "Don't worry. I'll have my trial and see the end results."

"If there's a execution to be held I'll liberate you." Brimstone could see the anger and rage in her mind. "I can see your thoughts. Everything will be fine. I will make your dreams come true. A child will happen for us and I will be there everyday for it." I grinned and gave her a long kiss. "Sadly I must depart." Scarlet and I have a huge age difference, but it wasn't a problem. When we first met I was just a slave that was used as a toy to all the Queens. Scarlet purchased me and wouldn't let me go; later we got along and she sent me to a assassin training camp where I fully tapped into my abilities. I came back to her and promised to devote myself to her.

"Three Moons you're slow." Starnight sighed and waved his paw.

"F*** you!" I hissed and picked the lock. "Frazzle has disabled the security cameras. Now we get a clean exit." My nerves stabbed me and I ran back to Queen Scarlet. "Next time I visit. I have something planned." I missed her quickly and Starnight, Frazzle and I were gone.

This was step one of the plan. Gathering more assassins, then we set up a little scare factor. This will be perfect. Pyrrhia won't know what hit them.

* * *

 _ **Well this was the best episode I think I've done so far and time proud of myself. Things may have been intense and confusing, and somewhat scary, but I will improve for you my viewers and readers. Brimstone will be the ultimate villain of Dragons in Pyrrhia history.**_

 _ **Please review! It supports the story!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I am really hoping First Episode has pulled you in, because a war is starting and I'll need your to hold your loved ones because this could happen to you in your homes. I would like to thank the Jade Mountain - Wings of Fire forum for all the effort in being here for me and the dragons. If you wish to join a cool forum please consider that one.**_

 _ **cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Vivimaustin(Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Dustyness '.' Yayness (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Mystic The Animus (Mystic)**_

 _ **Disclaimer - I own absolutely none of the Characters from the WoF series, only the OCs'.**_

* * *

 _Season 2: Shadowfall_  
 _Episode 2 - The Shadows Fall, part 1_

"Well Brimstone? I'm waiting." Starnight sighed, sitting by the table. I was busy getting the map of Pyrrhia for him and it had certain points that were needed for the plan. "This is it? Can you elaborate the master plan for you and Scarlet made?" There were red circles on each of the Kingdoms. "Never mind I understand now, but do explain why you murdered those animus dragons?"

This was where I was a mastermind at things like this. "Well that's simple actually. Since the discovery of animist dragons doctors and scientists have only been looking at the exterior part of the whole process and lingered on the interior aspect of Animology." Frazzle walked out from the back with a small bag and dumped little jewels on the map. They were glowing red. "These are Shadow Gems that store animus abilities. This is in every dragon with animus abilities."

Starnight didn't look like he clearly understood my master plan. "Okay...got it...also. What?"

I grabbed two Shadow Gems and showed them to Starnight. "Fixate on the swirling darkness inside the gems. Each Shadow Gem contains the dark Maelstrom that can't act without an opposing force. But there needs to be something to activate there hidden spell. Under every kingdom is a grid that connects everything. It doesn't matter the location, but in this situation we need to be near the kingdom and at the ready."

"Okay, but that still doesn't really clear everything up." Starnight sighed and looked at the gems. "Okay. So we need power/electricity to activate these?"

I smiled. "Yes. When these two are close and there's a high charge...boom...we create a swirling vortex. The radius is about two miles. With the amount of gems we have, we can go to the Kingdom of the Sea, Ice Kingdom, Mud Kingdom, Kingdom of Sand, Rainforest Kingdom, and the T.O.P. It won't be enough to destroy every bit, but we will get out point across. Pyrrhia is about to see the one Nightwing that showed them off. Since I can read minds I will enjoy hearing screams of terror from a distance."

 _...Clay's POV..._

It's been so long since I've been able to touch Peril. Scientists are so close to figuring out how to control the heat on her scales, and it will be the proudest moment of our lives. My Skywing love is resting at the moment from testing. Her temperature has dropped so it might be soon till the final results.

"Hey." Glory and Deathbringer came in with flowers. "We decided to come and saw hi before school. The scientists explained any good results. I'm so glad we can get things under control. Sunny will be glad to finally get some sleep, since she tutors Peril." The Rainwing Queen smiled, setting the flowers down by Clay.

Deathbringer sighed. "Also we can get her clothes instead of lab suits."

I smiled at their generosity and stood up to leave. "Okay. We should go. I'll be back after school for her. Again, promise we won't tell her that Scarlet is alive." That is news that would devastate her and I can't have that. "Besides, since you Glory, were called to a meeting _**(sorry not allowed to mention the location of the Queens')**_ There was the decision of whether to kill her or not."

Glory hated that reminded. "I know. I'll give my decision when I'm ready."

 _...Paragon's POV..."_

It would be the worst day of your life to be paired with Tsunami in science class. The brute of a Seawing would just press herself up against your back saying 'don't spill it, don't spill it', and then you accidentally spill it. She isn't entirely difficult, since she majored in chemistry and biology four years ago.

"We are probably ahead in all the glasses, so we shouldn't worry about rushing the formaldehyde project."

Tsunami scoffed. "Why are we even doing this? Doesn't Mastermind know this is a form of acid."

I so wanted to insult her. "Well due to recent events like: Scarlet returning, bombing near school, mass murders; T.O.P. officials have decided to ask the Academy to use a week of our time and make the school more durable. We've also been asked to assist in the primary and secondary schools in the area to keep the young ones safe."

Class finally ended and we were in lunch. Today was practically the same. Pizza and nachos.

"Hi guys." Mystic approached our table with Brimstone close behind. "Mind if we join you?"

"Sure. Come on." Qibli cheered from over my shoulder. "So, Brimstone, hear about the murders on the news?

Brimstone answer. "Yes. Very interesting." The smile he made was just disturbing, which made me want to investigate more of him, which may sound like quite stalker move, but I'm just curious. "I've been wondering why they've been going for animus. It's odd. Isn't it Mystic?"

Those two seemed very close even on the second day. "Well I guess. It's all disturbing."

I nodded. "So, where do you guys work?"

Brimstone stroked his ruff. "I volunteer down at the library with Frazzle."

Beta and Tortoise came over to see us and they decided to join the conversation. "I work at Coffee Barista, and Beta doesn't work. We both share an apartment and all she dabbles into is playing a competitive Skybox." Beta scoffed and ate her food, trying to hide the humour truth.

Sunrise and Fuse came to join us at the table and introduce themselves to Brimstone. From my view I spotted Deathbringer and decided to go have a talk with him. We hardly get along, but we have our moments. "Hey, Death. I need to talk to you about something that's bothering me and I know you might be able to help." _It can only be him._

The Nightwing scratched his ruff. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Brimstone." Three Moons this is embarrassing if I'm wrong. "I have a bad feeling about him. When he showed up that's when the murders began to start. The others that arrived could be involved but they don't have a death stare like him. I know this is too much to ask, but can you snoop around and..."

"...and investigate his whereabouts after school?" Deathbringer finished. "It's awkward to me, but if it's to keep people safe. I'll dabble into what I can."

I smiled. "Thank you."

 _...Deathbringer's POV, after school, dark hours..._

To be back in my old ways of a dark, stalking assassin was hard to get use to. Paragon asked me to check out Brimstone and it didn't seem serious. Brimstone was walking Mystic home and then he was walking in the direction of the library. I should just turn around, but I was getting a thrill of being hidden. _Wait...where is he going?_ I watched the Nightwing vanish into a alley way...then he was gone.

"What the...AHHH!"

I felt something hot and sharp pierce through my shoulder and stick into the wall. The pain was unbearable and it was melting through my shoulder. I managed to keep my vision as I screamed and saw Brimstone standing in front of me.

"I could read your thoughts from miles away. You actually thought you were the Prime Assassin to stalk me." He got closer and put another hard, sharp stick through my shoulder. It was impossible to move and I wasn't armed at all. This Nightwing mentioned that he heard my mind. If I come out of this I need to tell Glory and the others.

"No. You won't tell Queen Glory...Deathbringer! I might keep you as a hostage. Of course I'll kill you in the end, just I need an outsider to watch the reckoning. And to be honest I am starting this plan with the Rainforest Kingdom." The mind reader explained. "Oh don't worry. I won't kill the Queen or her family, just two miles of Rainwing homes and some people. The Queen's death comes later. I was supple to hunt Paragon Night, but that will come later. I want you to witness the horror of a fallen kingdom."

 _...Paragon's POV..._

I stopped heard back from Deathbringer I wonder what could be the problem. Surely brimstone isn't really a criminal and somehow attacks Deathbringer and got them that's just me letting my mind wonder. He was Glory's ride but since he wasn't here I had to drive her home. She and I hardly got along since she found out Jambu and I made out at her party. [Don't understand why it upsets her] well as long as I get her home and get this mess over with I can finally rest easy. "So...any plans this evening? Meeting Exotic and the other girls?"

Glory sighed. "Well Deathbringer said he had a surprise for me and I can't reach his cell. He never likes the TalonLink he bought. Oh well. I am going to meet up with Fruitbat."

Before I had my chance to speak there is a huge flash of white light in the distance and I immediately stopped the car to a halting screech. The flash we saw before our eyes again to spin counterclockwise, drawing in enormous gusts of wind from all around. It began to expand and swallow up the trees in the rain forest. Rainwing's all around us for screaming, running away from the blast. After a certain radius and expanded it immediately disbursed into thin air. Gloria and I got out of the car and flew towards where it came from.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" The Queen of the Rainwings cry.

As soon as we arrived into the clearing we came upon a horrific site. "No this can't be real." There was a giant crater in the ground by my guess it was about 2 miles of rain forest that was lost. The Rainwings were screaming and crying. I would be doing the same thing if I lost my home, but this...this was madness. No power in all of Pyrrhia could possibly do damage like this. Glory, next to me, was screaming like a deranged animal. "No. This can't be real! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" She leaned against me, soaking my shirt we her tears.

"Come on, we need to go. This was obviously for you! We need to get you out of here!" I pulled her as best as I could to the car and we drove off. "Just calm down. I know that area. There's nothing out there. This is obviously someone getting your attention."

"Well it worked. I'm staying at your place still Deathbringer calls. I known at this time he's eating, but not in the rain forest, so he's alive." Glory was slowly calming down.

I sighed. "My place? Well I'm having Exotic over and..."

"Have you guys been sleeping together?" Well Glory recovered too quickly for her to make that comment.

"Well..."

Her eyes bulged out. "THREE MOONS! You have been."

 _...Apartment..._

As soon as we walked in the door Exotic, Zero, Niagra, Jet, and Sunrise were there and they immediately jumped up. They all hugged her, crying, "I thought you were dead. We heard Paragon was driving you home then the news immediately came on and said there was a natural disaster thing," Sunrise was rambling. "but as we looked at the images and the video it was obvious this wasn't a natural disaster."

"Jambu has been blowing up my phone, trying to see if I knew where you were." Zero spoke up. "He couldn't reach your phone."

"I'm fine. Paragon was watching me."

My presence wasn't necessary at the moment. My mind was on a deep train of thought; Why did all that happened? How did is happened? I need Deathbringer to call me back, and tell me what he knows about Brimstone. This has to be his doing and if it is, he'll have to deal with the Dragons of Destiny. But...if he has more of those machines that can cause a vortex, then we'll be forced to stand down.

Tomorrow, that's when I'll confront him.

* * *

 ** _Well that was as best as I could. IT WAS SCARY WASN'T IT! TWO SMALL GEMS IN A DRAGON CAN CAUSE A TWO MILE RADIUS OF A CRATER! I'll tell you this now. Everything in Pyrrhia will change. Thousands of dragons will die and a war with one dragon will start. Who will die next? Will Brimstone kill Deathbringer?...maybe."_**

 ** _Please review! It may not be much, but I tried._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I really hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. You just learned that Brimstone has an ultimate weapon that can alter Pyrrhia in seconds. Will it be used to destroy everyone?!_**

 ** _cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Vivimaustin(Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Dustyness '.' Yayness (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Mystic The Animus (Mystic)_**

 ** _Also I changed the rating of the story to rated T. So be warned there's some language and violence._**

* * *

 _Season 2: Shadowfall  
Episode 3 - The Shadows Fall, part 2_

 _...Exotic's POV..._

It was difficult. It was difficult to know that outside my home was a giant crater in the ground that could've possibly killed any Rainwing in the area, and is just hard to know if this is just the beginning of something. Course I'm just a relative of Glory but I still want to know why this happened and the T.O.P don't even have a clue themselves and there was a meeting this morning about any possibility.

Glory came in my room to get me. "Hey. We're having a meeting at Possibility. I want you to come there."

 ** _(A/N: For those of you who don't know what Possibility is, it was in Winter Turning and Escaping Peril. The perfect environment that was shared with the Skywing and Sandwing tribes. So you finally know where all the Queen's go for a meeting.)_**

I gathered anything I wanted to pass the time, since I know I won't be needed in the meeting any of course my opinion isn't important. "Okay, just give me five minutes. I need to make a call." Glory nodded and walked out, letting me gather my thoughts. School was cancelled for the week since the threat of another possible crater and so close to the school was high. Jambu and two of the former Rainwing Queens greeted me out front as I came out. Deathbringer...was nowhere in sight and it was putting all of us on our wits end. Possibility was only an hour flight away and as soon as we arrive, doors will be closing.

 _...Possibility..._

We came swooping down on the long white bridge, above us was Queen Coral, Tsunami, Anemome, and strapped on the front of the Queen was little Auklet. I imagine a crater in the Kingdom of the Sea, but it would suck up more water. Queen Ruby was diving in, practically the first one to arrive, but Cerise took her time to follow her mother. Quill was there as well bringing up the rear. I've never seen Ruby so happy before. Us Rainwings entered a dark cave in the corner. Mayfly gave everyone a kind wave as she passed by. A t.v. monitor was flashing showing who all arrived. A massive table with all the Queens/former as well around; T.O.P. agents were there as well, Riptide held Tsunami as she came in. I felt someone come up from behind me and hug me, half-crying.  
"Paragon? Are you alright?"

"Just glad to see you. Hard to sleep, knowing it could happen again and in the exact same place, just closer to home." He smiled, and we walked to the table. A 3-D map arose from the metal, oval table and in the shape of Pyrrhia. "Surprised no one went into hiding." He looked to Zero, who nodded in agreement.

Riptide began to speak. "As you are aware there was a huge accident in the Rainwing kingdom, leaving a crater about 2 miles wide and may have killed or injured some Rainwings. But to be honest this was not an accident nothing in history can explain how this could've happened."

Queen Thorn interjected. "Could this have been an experiment but just gone wrong?"

"No," Glory hissed. I kept behind her, keeping my scales at a cool blue. " If there was an experiment I would've known about it and I would've authorized when it should be happening or not."

Riptide continued. "As I was saying. This is obviously an experiment, yes, but this wasn't on purpose it was intended on killing Queen Glory. Who's to say this isn't going to happen every other kingdom no one knows? All we can do is keep a really close eye on everything."

Paragon hit the table in frustration. "So what? No leads?!"

"Not at the moment." Riptide frowned. "Terrorists like this don't leave enough information or clues and the crater was obviously caused by a device, so..."

"How? How was it by a device?!"

Webs and Riptide pulled up footage. "This was all we got. We can tell it was a device because the footage was screwing up. So the frequency, when turned on, distorts any footage of who it was, but...this is a start." The Seawing sat back. "If we could just get a name, a face, a scale..."

Suddenly a Nightwing body was dropped from above. "Ahhh! What is that?! DEATHBRINGER?!" Glory pulled said Nightwing from the table and inspected his wounds, but...everyone in the room held their breath and all looked up, seeing where the body came from. All anyone could see were the eyes and deadly grin of death. Glory cleared her throat, and sounded a little frightened. "Who are you?"

"All can be explained. Someone in this room made an excellent guess about me. Even sent Deathbringer to look out for me. This particular dragon put this Nightwing's life in danger. Who is it? And when you find out who, who am I?" After hearing this Queen Glory looked around the room at all the dragons and made an outburst.

"WHO?! WHO PUT MY LOVER'S LIFE IN DANGER?! COME FORWARD?!"

 _...Paragon's POV..._

This was obviously my fault. Glory trotted around the room, hissing and was practically drooling acid. I knew Brimstone was above us, but others had no clue. Deathbringer was still alive, so I guess Glory won't be to harsh on me. "I have something to say." Her rage, my speed. If she lunges, I have a chance to avoid, but with the risk of a demon hound like Brimstone bove us, and with him behind the killers of the animus dragons and the attack on the forest, I wouldn't get far, so... "I'm the one who sent Deathbringer to look for the dragon above us. And would you please show your face, Brimstone."

"Damn. I thought my clever disguised voice made you clueless." Brimstone chuckled and slithered from the shadows. _**(A/N: Just to let everyone know, Brimstone will say he acted alone to keep Starnight and Frazzle safe, so if Brimstone is arrested or killed, he will have them to finish his work.)**_ The Nightwing bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

I hissed, but before I could ask him anything, Glory tackled me and was strangling me. "YOU MOTHER F***** WHO COULD YOU RISK SOMEONE ELSE'S LIFE?!" Exotic and Jambu approached her and pulled her book, placing a muzzle on her.

Then I continued. "So, why are you doing this?"

"Because I was ordered to." He said simply. "I won't say who of course." The Queens all wanted to kill him, but knew it wouldn't change anything. "Also I can read your minds and if you kill me, you'll never know where the other ones are. Like that one." All eyes looked to the roof and saw the device that was possible used to make the crater. We then saw that Brimstone had left the room.

"EVERYONE CLEAR THE ROOM!" Riptide ordered. He flew to the device and tried to pull it free. I told Exotic to go as I assisted Riptide. "I told you to get out of here!"

"No. You need two and Webs fled. Just like he did to Queen Coral." We both tugged and it wouldn't come lose. "There's five minutes. We need to evacuate. I can get this. I have fire and I can burn through the bolts." My Seawing friend didn't like that plan, but it was all we had.

"Okay. If you can't get it, leave. I'll keep everyone at the distance and not airborne." Riptide left, leaving me. I used as much fire as I could to pull it from the hard stone. Time was go I g out fast, all I needed to do was get it over sea and out or harm's way. This will not be forgotten. The day we realize who and what the cause of all this anarchy has been found out. I pulled the device from the rock and flew from the cave. _I'd expect it to be heavier, but never the less I need to get this clear of civilians._

 _...Brimstone's POV..._

 _I expected this to happen. Not bolting it to the ceiling was genius...all will keep their eyes on the bomb and not the fact that I'm going to walk free._ Frazzle came to greet me but hugging my neck. "So, Brim, everything go according to plan?" The Rainwing flashed his scales.

"Yep. All we need to do now is set off the other six and free Queen Scarlet. But they are so slow. I'm going to have more fun. Fetch Starnight and go to T.O.P. to get her. I'll be at the library." He nodded and flew off. I looked back to sky and watched Paragon throw it out into the sea, his mind screaming in fear. The Nightwing threw the device in to the ocean and flew as fast as he could. Funny thing is...the gems aren't inside. **_(So just say it now. Nothing would happen. Brimstone just wanted to put fear in everyone.)_**

 _...Frazzle's POV..._

I have strong feelings for Brimstone, but I know he wants to be with Queen Scarlet, but you can't blame me for trying. We've been together for a while so it's hard not to get attached. I met up with Starnight at the library who was all geared up and ready to go. "Okay we got everything we need. Thanks to that diversion half of the agents will be gone, so we will be in and out in no time."

Starnight looked my direction with a worried expression. "We have a bigger problem."

"What?

The Nightwing pointed to the t.v. in the room which was placed on the news. The Pyrrhia News was on with a special broadcasting. "Big news today from the Skywing Palace. Queen Ruby has issued a death sentence on Former Queen Scarlet, and her execution will be held at three. Of course we will not broadcast, but will will announce the end of her reign." This was where our plans have just changed.

"You're calling Brimstone. I'm not having him yell at me." I said, tossing him the phone. "I'll look more into the execution."

Starnight sighed and called Brimstone. "Hey, glad you picked up. We have a slight detour in our plan...yes...well Queen Scarlet is about to be executed...hello?...HELLO?!" He then hung up. "Well he's pissed and will be here soon."

"Well he'll probably kill everyone just to save her. Still we should go if he does. The Queens and everyone in that room just saw his face. It'll be at least a day before they can make a poster of his name and face, so we don't worry about him being in public with citizens and no one noticing him." Just above us was the said Nightwing that we were talking about. He came in with panicked expression and steam rolling from his snout up to his face.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Sky Kingdom!" We both said in unison.

Brimstone growled and took to the sky, then we followed right behind him. He was determined to free her and run away with Scarlet and start a family and if anything stood in his way, Brim would swallow their soul.

 _...Sky Kingdom..._

All three of us came in at the north east entrance of the Rose Gardens behind the castle. The execution is going to be held further in, in front of the kingdom. Brimstone was holding no slow pace as he was walking in the direction needed. Guard tried to stop him along the way and ask him questions, but all Brimstone did was snap their necks and eat at their throats, covering have m in blood.

"Brimstone?" Starnight attempted to get his attention. "Maybe we should wait to see if bad weather will ruin this."

"I am bad weather!" A crowd was in front of us, clearly this is where they were going to watch Queen Scarlett get executed. With the amount of pushing and shoving we tried to do to get the front the crowd was just too thick.

Brim spoke to me. "I can hear her thoughts. She's terrible, her face will look brave but she's terrified." He looked the same. An uproar began among the group of Skywing's before us as Queen Scarlett was brought out in heavy chains and a hot muzzle, that would only burn if she opened her mouth. To the platform that she was brought on this execution was going to be a beheading. "Frazzle, Starnight please think of a plan I have nothing. Please don't let me love die!"

We didn't have anything, we watched as the Queen's head was placed in a guillotine and locked in place. Scarlet was now showing her frightened face. Skywing came up but not with an ax in his hand very, very heavy hammer. "They're going to beat her then remove her head." We watched the executioner raise the hammer and bring it down but suddenly...

"NOO!" Brimstone bellowed and launched a ball of fire at the executioner's face, setting it ablaze, then his eyes popped from their sockets. He leapt up to the platform, watching at the Skywings below cower in fear. He broke the shackles that were binding her and broke free. Queen Scarlet leaped into his arms. We watched them fly off into the distance and never look back we had to keep still or the crowd would look suspicious.

 _...Paragon's POV..._

"I can't believe it was a fake. Brimstone was just playing us. Our evacuation/panic was just to draw attention." I hissed as I laid on my bed next to Exotic.

My girlfriend sighed. "Stop beating yourself up. He got to all of us. What I can't understand is why he would show his face and explain himself." She and I had the same question going through our thoughts. "I guess he saw us really struggling and decided to play with us."

"Wasn't very nice."

She chuckled and kissed my neck. "Don't let him get to you. This isn't our fight. We need to live life as we should." I blushed as she fondled with my scales under the sheets. "Besides you have me and I have you."

I flipped her on her back and kissed her passionately. "Exactly. Tomorrow. We let the adults handle this. Right now I need to give you your daily check up." Exotic was right about this. I shouldn't have to worry, but it does evolve my life and the lives of those who I love very deeply, but until your lives are personally threatened...hell will have to wait another day till I knock on his door.

* * *

 _ **OHHHH! PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKED IT! The sexual scenes may not have been in your favor, but to be able to expand my knowledge and how much I know is awesome. Please tell me what to do next!. I'm lost right now! OOOHHHH! I really hoped all of you readers and viewers loved it!**_

 _ **Thank you for listening to me. Sadly I must depart, but until next time.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'm sorry I've taken to long to do the next episode. I've been trying to get my life together, and keep from the hospital, but it's not going as well as I thought it would be. I must inform you early my fellow readers there will be a death scene, but I must not reveal who, you'll just have to see for yourself. Also sorry in advance that this is happening late. PLEASE remember the co-authors who contribute to the story.**_

 ** _cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Vivimaustin(Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Dustyness '.' Yayness (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Mystic The Animus (Mystic)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I absolutely have no ownership over Wings of Fire, only OC's owned by me and the Co-authors about, all rights owned by Tui T. Sutherland._**

* * *

 _Season 2: Shadowfall  
Episode 4 - We face Death  
_

 _...Paragon's POV..._

"Are you okay...Paragon?" I didn't realize Exotic was trying to get my attention. This whole situation of Brimstone revealing that he was behind everything bad happening here has kept me on the edge of my seat. My focus in school has been lacking because of this, and the fact that I carried a bomb that would have killed me. Even on our date nights, Exotic and I...have been running out of ongoing conversations that have interested us. "Paragon. I asked if you wanted to go to the prom with me?" _Perfect, something to keep me distracted from all the hell._

I answered. "I'd love to. Never actually been to one I don't think." To be honest I can't exactly remember. "What is the theme for the prom?"

"Masquerade. I love to wear masks. Makes it seem like Halloween but very early." Exotic had her tail thumping on the floor, with edgy excitement. Jet came by with our order, since we've been waiting for at least an hour, but we are very patients dragons. "So are you going to actually wear a mask or do I have to paint your face?"

"Not gonna happen."

Jet chuckled and sat down for a moment. "I'm definitely going to this charade. Wouldn't hurt to get out of the apartment."

I snarled. "You mean me and my roommates apartment?" Jet was always in out apartment because he was close to Zero. We did all have dinner, and lunch together. We are were like brothers to those who lived above and below us. It's really impossible to separate us. "Well I'm glad you'll be going. I'll be inviting Niagra and Sunrise, and Clay has informed me that he will be bringing Peril."

"WHOA! REALLY?! WHAT IF SHE...?"

"She woke burn down anything. The specialists that have been working with her have been able to make a fireproof suit. It will keep her stable for three hours." Exotic explained before I could. "I'm going to record that moment. It'll be so beautiful to see this."

"Still a big risk...Brimstone might see...OW!" The Rainwing's paw collided with my face.

"Don't you dare bring up that name. That fiend has already hurt a lot of dragons. He's already decl a one beast army against all of Pyrrhia." She sniffed sadly. "Let's just focus on tomorrow." The bell on the restaurant door rang as three large Nightwings walked in and approached our table. I saw Webs bringing up the rear. "Oh, Three Moons, what do you want?! We just got out of a tragedy and you want to bring us back into more?"

Webs snarled. "No. We don't want you, you saucy tart! We need Paragon."

"WHY?!"

"The T.O.P. has requested you. Well, you and Qibli are needed. You two have a high degree in advanced engineering, so we need some experts. We were able to make a replica of the bomb used to make the crater." He continued quickly before I rejected. "But there are no explosive substances. This is just a simulation. We are going to time you and the Sandwing how long it will take to disarm one."

That was probably brilliant and heart throbbing. "Okay. Can we wait till tomorrow? I'm currently on a date with a goddess."

"Deal. We'll need you at 0800 hours!" And with his finally adieu, Webs and his (my version) henchman left the place.

 _...The next morning..._

This was going to be a day to test our will. Qibli waited in front of our apartment and waved as I trotted down the stairs. It was true what Webs stated yesterday. We are good in engineering and mechanics, and are the best at moving forward in our career. "Well I'm surprised to see you show up, Paragon. I myself would have turned tails and paws and ran for it, but if it's to save Pyrrhia then so be it."

"Well it's only simulation sequences, so that should shave the edge of fear." I sighed. Down the road, approaching at an appropriate speed, was a red limousine. An Icewing got from the front passenger side and opened the door for us. "Well I guess this is where we get on."

We did as we were told and got in the car. Still a mystery why a top secret organization that surveys and protects Pyrrhia needs two college students. But, this wasn't about us, this was about everyone. We have the identity of our terrorist and there's nothing they know about him.

 _...Sunny's POV..._

"You're pulling me out of school."

Queen Thorn looked to me, her only daughter, and said. "Yes. Since there's a terror plot afoot and we don't know when he'll or they'll strike. I need to keep you out of school. Don't worry, Beetle...I-I mean Sunny. Everything will be fine." Six-Claws approached her and whispered something to where I couldn't hear. "Apparently, we have citizens moving from the Kingdom, since they suspect the Sandwings will be attacked next."

"That why I should be with Glory and my friends," I argued, causing my voice to increase. "it'll be safer with them. We've handled this before. We can do it again."

"NO! YOU ARE STAYING HERE!"

 _...Brimstone's POV..._

I held my Queen in my arms as we entwined our bodies in bed. "Nothing could be better without you. I shall inform you that we plan to keep surveillance on the agents. Frazzle golf me that they made a replica of our device and are working on methods to disarm it."

Queen Scarlet, kissed my neck. "Shouldn't we be worried if they do find out how to disarm it?"  
Brim smiled and laid his head and laughed. "That's the funny part. They will disarm it, but they can't disarm the pure energy of a Shadow Gem." That's how energy works. the gems are everlasting, making this mission the easiest part. I suspected the T.O.P. would try something like this. I'm always one step ahead of them and everyone in all of Pyrrhia. I would really like to see them try to challenge me again. "Believe me, my darling. Pyrrhia will meet a true Nightwing with power. And you'll be bck on your throne."

"...with our children." Her lips came into contact with mine.  
"Besides I didn't say we weren't watching them."

 _...Paragon's POV..._

We were brought in a large room and the door was closed behind us. Above were scientists and observers. They were going to take notes on our progress. Qibli and I were face to face with the crater machine. All big as before on Possibility. There were all sizes of the tools we needed. "Okay. Good morning Paragon and Qibli. Today, in front of you, we have a very detailed replica of the device that has caused a catastrophe in the Rain forest Kingdom. The time has been set to ten minutes and every time you finish the time will get shorter the next time to see if we can isolate the fastest way to stop this from happening should it come down to this." I guess that was more comforting.

Qibli leaned against me. You can count on us." The room illuminated giving us a clear vies of everything. As soon as the timer stared on the bomb, Qibli and I began to look for openings that we could access. "I'm surprised that they even got the inside to look just like the real thing." _What?! That just raised a much bigger question about all this. But, if I remember clearly. It was a fake._ "Seriously. That's incredible."

"Well they must have taken apart the one that was a dud. Brilliant way, but there's still something missing to this." I concluded. It was hard to see what was missing. The lights, the sounds of the beeping. "The energy source!" I pressed the button to get the scientists/administrators attention. "On the dud you found, was there an energy source, or some form of power?"

"No."

They didn't respond after that. Qibli and I went back to work. "I knew something was missing. That's the only reason the bomb didn't go off. Brimstone must have used a very strong energy source to make a crater, but where in all of Pyrrhia could have found that."

"I don't know," the Sandwing responded. "Hey, did you know all the Queens are pulling their children from their schools?"

"I wouldn't blame them. If I had kids I would keep them close by too. We all know what happened in the past during the war; not only men and women died, but hatchlings too. Kind of makes me think if I should seek the comfort in a kingdom rather than Zero's and I apartment. We have no protection there." Glory was going to be my first option for a safe haven, but since she found out I put her lover in danger, that is no longer an option here. Thorn favors me, so that could be a choice. "You have a place to go, so I should find a comfort place too." The timer was down to five minutes.

"Anything? We pulled out four wires and the timer is still going."

Qibli hissed. "The wires are all tangle up anyway." He looked over the blueprint given, these weren't accurate to us. "The core is blocked." A glowing silo was seen through the jungle of wires. I slid my talons through, accidental movement and sliced a wire, allowing the time to go faster counting down. "Damn!" We knew we weren't fast enough to stop this.

"Less than two minutes!" Someone in the other room called out.

"Got it!" Qibli shouted and pulled the core from the bomb, making the countdown to death to end in front of us stop. "Hahahaha! I did it!" I was trying to catch my breath as we both cheered. Then the call of death was at a distance.

"He's here! Every available agent outside now!" Everyone in the room was rushing out to see what the commotion was, that included us to go along with them. _Someone was here, but who...was it someone of importance, but why does everyone sound panicked and heavily armed?_ My Sandwing colleague was giving me the same glare I was to him. The crowd of agents stopped and all gasped and were arming themselves. "Don't move! Hands up." I got to higher ground looking over the crowd and at the center was Brimstone, smiling. _Why is he here?_

"Good morning. How's everyone doing on this fine day?" Some agents were actually terrified of him. I wouldn't blame them. "I guess everyone is doing okay."

The head of the T.O.P. came out to see the Nightwing terrorist. "I'm ObsidianGray." ObsidianGray was the new running commander of the T.O.P. after members of the original board were killed. Everyone has been following behind him ever since that day. "What are you, a known threat to all dragon kind, here?" They both exchange deep glances, both seeming like deadly forces.

"Well just came to say 'hi'. Hi. And tell you that your efforts to stop me are slim."

Well this surely wasn't going to be a pleasant visit. All eyes were on Brim, and they were never coming off, not even a blink. Some agents were just terrified of him, as if they knew him from somewhere else. I needed to ask around, but that would be acting out against all the Queens and my home if I got in deep with something I shouldn't have. "I know everything. So I will tell you all this now...'Give up'. There's no pointing in fighting someone you can't beat."

"I CAN BEAT YOU!"

"QIBLI NOO!" The Nightwing must have pushed the Sandwings buttons. Qibli leaped over the crowd of agents and was advancing towards Brimstone. I was about to go myself and fight him, yet there was fear in my heart too. No one stopped Qibli from fighting. Everyone watched from a distance as the talons clashed and jaws open. The way Brimstone moved was like he could see all the attacks before they would happen. Webs was holding my tail to keep me from getting involved. "What are you doing? He'll die!" The Seawing was unresponsive.

"Look at you move. So fast." Brimstone was doing everything he could to avoid the barb on Qibli. He then snatched his tail up, with his own and wrapped his arms around Qibli. "I never seen a Sandwing die of his own tail. LET'S SEE WHAT THAT'S LIKE!" Brimstone rammed Qibli's tail through said Sandwings throat, injecting poison in, and drawing excessive amounts of blood out. I screamed and cried as I watched my friend die. Qibli gagging and choked on the poison. "I guess we get the same results." Brim chuckled, which triggered my rage. I felt my power well up inside, along with a stomach full of fire.

"BRRIIMMSTOONEE!"

He looked my direction as I exhaled a white glowing stream of fire. The fire came into contact with his face, causing an explosive of sparks and torn flesh. The Nightwing screamed and looked my way, growling like a demon. "You will pay. All of you will pay." Brimstone reached under his wing and threw something to the ground, causing a stream a smoke to fill the room. As the smoke disappeared, Brimstone was gone.

"Damnit!" I looked down and saw my dearest closet friend, lay dead in front of me. "Well Brimstone you just started a war with me."

* * *

 _ **Well...things just got interesting. Trust me , it will get much better. I again apologize for killing Qibli the Sandwing. He was the best that we could know in the book series, but I will sat this now. This is not the last important death we will see in the second season. There will be an epic battle and an epic end that will shock all of Pyrrhia! Be prepared for the final countdown of the end! I will be giving a small spoiler in the next episode that you must watch out for. It will determine some major and minor event.**_

 _ **Please review! This means so much to me!**_

 _ **And to quote Jeff the Killer - 'Let Me Help You Go To Sleep'**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_This chapter is short because this is just an ice breaker from a sad death. RIP Qibli...your never be forgotten. You're bravery will be noted and remembered throughout eternity. I will include a lot of dragons from the book in this chapter to make an amends with themselves._**

 ** _cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Vivimaustin(Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Dustyness '.' Yayness (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Mystic The Animus (Mystic)_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Season 2: Shadowfall  
_ _Episode 5 - Rest before war_

Pyrrhia...once a place for all dragons of any species to come together and exist as a one and powerful nation. The Queens brought this place together and kept all threats at bay. Some problems here and there, but this...this is madness. We lost so much; citizens and even close friends. Homes and lives destroyed. All because of one dragon. It's been a month since the death of Qibli; school is our for a week; the damages done in Pyrrhia are all being worked to reconstruct and rebuild to the better. The Kingdoms are at peace with each other...for now. Depression is the only thing that keeps us from jumping to the grim grip of insanity. Beta, Tortoise, and Mystic have been close to us in the past month. All know about our past and present, making our band of dragons larger and stronger. More dragons join us and make us feel at home.

"Did you check the mail?" Zero asked, cleaning his daggers. "I ordered a blanket."

"Yes," I myself...still not sane. Brimstone brought out a little something in me...something dark that even I'm a afraid of. "I got it right here. Oh...we also received something from the Board of Queens." A red velvet letter laid under the bills and other assorted junk of ours. A red ribbon, tied into a bow around the letter. "Let's see what this is about." As I opened the letter, a little sound echoed in the room. "Oh umm... _'You've been invited to a Pyrrhian Gathering. This is not the only letter that has been sent out. Bring whoever you wish. There is no limit to the guests. This Pyrrhian Gathering will be held in the Sky Kingdom. The attire is formal: Tuxedos and dresses. Be sure to arrive as the sun goes down. Thank you. Sincerely, Queen Ruby.'_ "

Zero smiled and sighed. "Well this is going to be interesting, and we only have two hours. Good thing we already own Tuxedos."

"This isn't the only one that was sent out, so I wonder who's all going?" I set the letter down. "Let's start getting ready."

 _...Sky Kingdom..._

Everything was set up. We called ahead to ask about bringing food, since this was called a Gathering. Cerise said yes, so Sunrise, Niagra, and I pulled together a famous 'cookie cream pie' dessert. Oreos mixed with whipped cream in a solid cake-like pie. The girls were absolutely stunning. They looked like prom dresses, but they had a bit more raw and exciting flare that brought attention from miles away. Sunrise had a golden dress, with a scatter of gems (all fake. On the salary we make, it's impossible to afford this.) Niagra had a mixture of a blue-green dress, that had crystallized seaweed running on her arms. And last but not least, my darling Exotic. A flourishing art of flowers made up her dress, which certainly had the smell of the Rainforest. Zero and I...nothing much.

"Well here we are. It doesn't look as lively." Exotic groaned and held my arm. We walked through the front palace doors, and saw dragons in their that we know. Of the Seawings: Queen Coral, Prince Turtle, Princess Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet, Webs Riptide, Lagoon, Tortoise and Moray. Of the Skywings: Queen Ruby, Princess Cerise, Peril, Flame, Garrett, Beta, and Carnelian. Of the Sandwinds: Queen Thorn, Sunny, Sis-Claws, Smolder, Arid Pronghorn, and Camel. Of the Rainwings: Queen Glory, Deathbringer, Jambu, Kinkajou, Handsome, Boto, Bromeliad, Coconut, Orchid, Tamarin, Moonwatcher, Mystic, and all the Ex-Rainwing Queens. No doubt Dazzling will try and get me alone and make a move on me. Of the Icewings: Queen Glacier, Prince Winter, Prince Hailstorm, Princess Icicle, Alba, Ermine, Changbai, and Tundra. Of the Mudwings: Queen Moorhen, Clay, Newt, Marsh, Umber, Reed, Ochre, Sora, Crane, Swamp, and Sepia.

I was astounded by the numerous dragons that were scattered about in the palace.

Queen Ruby came to a podium in the middle of the room and began to talk to everyone. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to welcome you to a little Gathering, which was put together by the Queens of Pyrrhia." Everyone began to clap, then the applause died down. "We have lost some very good dragons due to the calamities that have been happening, but it has been a month since any incident and we have been able to rebuild what we have lost." It was quiet for a moment. "Now please eat, drink, and be happy."

All cheered in rejoice, then all grabbed a various amount of foods and gathered around the massive tables in the room. I joined Moonwatcher at her table to see how she was holding up. The loss of Qibli took a toll on her. "Hey, Moon." I gave her a hug with my wings, Exotic did the same thing. "How are you?" Kind of a stupid question, since we already know that answer.

"I'm okay. Just trying to get myself in order. Can't let my depression keep me down." She giggled. "I see you and Exotic are doing well."

The Rainwing carried on the conversation as I was called over by Queen Thorn. "Excuse me, ladies." My mind raced at what was needed from me. "Yes. Is there something I can do for you?"

The Sandwing Queen nodded. "I just want to thank you for what you did to Brimstone. Riptide told me how you tried to jump in and you actually hurt him. That's true dedication." It was actually pointless to congratulate me on something like that. I was just doing my job...*sigh*...that's why I hate appreciation in a time of crisis. I bowed respectfully and went back to my normal duties.  
 _...hours pass...  
_ The time went by so fast and it was exhausting, all telling stories, dancing, and sharing a meal or two. With everyone taking a break from school, it seemed like we were mobile and free. Jambu shared the classical tales of his accident prone days. Some dragons were still shy to sit around Peril. We mean no disrespect to the one who invited us, because we see no reason to get upset. I've told everyone that it has been a mouth since any incident and it has been peaceful. I am sure...that the worst is over.

 _...Brimstone's POV..._

"The PAIN is UNBEARABLE!" That Nightwing, Paragon, will pay for what he's done to me. Now I look like my beloved Queen Scarlet, but I can't let something like this get me down. Frazzle removed my bandages and cleaned whatever blood came pissing out, only because I grew more and more impatient waiting for my revenge. "If the bombs weren't as menacing to Pyrrhia, then I guess I'll have to do the worst." Starnight knew what I was exactly talking about. "Starnight. Set up a broadcast and take over every radio, phone, and TV. I'm going to show everyone what one Nightwing has the power to do. Reading minds, seeing the future is just the tip of the iceberg."

Queen Scarlet came out and wrapped her wings around me. "Well I'm glad you're okay. I can't wait to see your plan unravel. It will prove that my legacy won't end."

Even with me at the top of the dragon food chain I can still show her that I will be ruling Pyrrhia. If I have to strike her down to prevent an uprising I will. "Sadly none of you will be here to witness the end. Starnight, Frazzle, my love. You all will leave Pyrrhia and not come back until I come and get you. If somehow all this goes south, and I get captured I don't want them to know I was associated with any of you."

Starnight sighed. "Well I guess we have a choice. I'll set up the broadcast and be gone."

"No," Frazzle flared his ruff. "We started this and we are all going down together."

"DO WHAT I SAY!" I roared, sending him to the ground in fear. Queen Scarlet pulled him away. "Okay. We will be going. Take care of yourself." All three left my sight, leaving me alone. The broadcasting came on. All mobile devices and sets of technology tuned into my channel to hear my message. "Dragons of Pyrrhia! Did you miss me?!"

* * *

 _ **I will admit that ending gave me goosebumps...because it's a cliffhanger. Viewers! Thinks are heating up in the final moments of Brimstone, Pyrrhia, and every dragon without. Many will die. Some we know and just innocent bystanders caught in the crosshairs of war. The plan of destruction will seem similar to Ultron's plan in Avengers two. I'll put a disclaimer for that as well.**_

 _ **Now brief History of Brimstone:** **Brimstone is the most deadliest Dragon alive. He was born in the Sand Kingdom, then taken by a group of Nightwings that immediately threw him in the Assassin training camp. When he was five years old they cut open his chest and shoved a large animus gem inside. He was the only to survive the experiments, which still haunt him to this day. On a certain day there was a trial and he killed his parents, then as the voice, especially in his head, made him kill his teachers. As the years went by he tried to live a normal life. He found someone he loved, but she was murdered and mutilated by an old friend and Brimstone snapped and went on a murderous rampage, killing half of the remaining Nightwings. To this day...no one has ever mounted to his level of cruelty. Meeting those with hated for Pyrrhia rulers such as Frazzle and Starnight they began n to work on the destruction of Pyrrhia from the inside out.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_WELCOME! (Sorry babe leaving everything on a cliffhanger back there.) This is the start of something big. Everything will change and it will be phenomenal and devastating for all dragons of Pyrrhia. I must warn you all now that another beloved character, from the book series, will die and in advance I apologize for that, but when war begins no one is immortal. So please bare with me!_**

 ** _cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Vivimaustin(Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Dustyness '.' Yayness (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Mystic The Animus (Mystic). Please don't forget them! Their lives are more important than mine and that is a truth!_**

 ** _Please read and review! I hope I don't lose your interest._**

* * *

 _Season 2: Shadowfall  
_ _Episode 6 - Operation Midnight part 1_

 _...Paragon's POV..._

"Did you miss me?" It was hard to watch this without getting angry and smashing the large TV in the room. The music at the Gathering immediately came to a halt as all the electronics and mobile devices were all tuned in to one channel. The scarred Nightwing was looming all over Pyrrhia so everyone could see him, yet we were all to frozen to react. "Sorry for my distance away. I bet you're all dying to know the carnage coming your way. And if some don't know me I am Brimstone. You can spend all the time you want looking me up but I am merely a shadow to your world. Today, an announcement; tomorrow the end as you know it. The question is will you fight or will you run? In two days I will start something that will cha get all. I will not say what, because I want to see how you all react. Take care and no hard feelings but you all will die."

And...that was the end of his broadcast, then just complete silence. All around Pyrrhia. There...I...I have nothing to say.

 _...Riptide's POV..._

I looked at the Queens who sat around a table arguing and bitching about the current event that happened earlier this morning. This was a meeting of war at the moment. The selections of how to deal with this Brimstone conflict was stupid. "I say we blow up his location."

"Bombing is the only solution."

Then something I never expected to hear. "No. That's not our only option." Queen Coral spoke up and got everyone to become silent. "My daughter Tsunami has been working hard at her school and being the best soldier in my army and she has had a plan that we should consider if things come to the worst situations. We call it Operation Midnight. A full scale tactical mission that involves a group of top soldiers dive bombing into the enemies location and taking the target by force." They all exchanged glances and gave this 'Operation Midnight' a thought.

"I agree with this." Queen Ruby smiled.

Glory looked a bit skeptical at all this. "Hmm...I'd like some of my dragons to help in this. I would pick Deathbringer, but he's still recovery from the hospital, so I selected Jambu." A list was given to her of who was signed up. Tsunami, DeepBlue, Seaweed, Current, and now Jambu. "Five? Should we assign more."

Queen Coral sighed. "Others were too frightened of Brimstone they quit and went home to their families." And to be honest, who could blame them. Anyone who's anyone would be afraid, because there is no chance of immortality and the second life, so those who believe this will give Pyrrhia a second edge have a chance at beating this. "Well this is all we got.

Riptide interrupted. "Do we even know his location? That poorly sourced message should have given us some clue."

Webs pulled up a screen. "Brimstone tapped into everything, so we had to pull some strings without unscathed the system and found his location. Surprisingly it's been abandoned, but all the more reason." A satellite image of a small island with a red dot in the center. "That red dot is Brimstone...alone. Which raises more questions than answering more." Queen Scarlet was also on the loose as well and that can also be dangerous in more ways than one, but Pyrrhia would be on hi alert if both of them had something planned.

Queen Coral pounded her tail on the table. "Then it's settled. Operating Midnight will take place tonight."

"Dismissed."

 _...Brimstone's POV..._

The possibility of me dying was infinite, but finally of my plan would still go off, but I wouldn't be able to see it coming. Still, I'd have revenge and see those who made me what I am today rot in the Underworld. The Queens don't know the reckoning that is coming their way. "I only have one set of defense and I doubt it'll hold up against more than five people." Crossbow were stashed in a cabinet and every one of them had different tips on them. Red was flammable, green was toxic (which will be used for last resort), blue was ice, and black was just regular. I need to set up some traps for this.

 _...Ten minutes..._

I rigged the whole shack wwith wires that were tied to the crossbows and bells to let me know where someone was. "Perfect. I'm the smartest dragon anyone will know but they'll all be dead, so they'll know me in the afterlife. Tonight is the night for a last stand and I will prove that everything I've done here has meaning." I opened my wings and took to the sky, getting in the dark and ominous view.

"Be careful my Queen. I will come for you as soon as possible."

 _...Tsunami's POV..._

" _Flight operation beginning in T-minus two minutes!"_

The warning was loud and blaring and it was quite ANNOYING! The recruits with me for Operation Midnight were shaking in their scales and it was a little bit amusing. Jambu was brought along due to his unique camouflage skills, so if the rest of us are in deep, heaping pile of dragon scat, he could be the one to pull through for us. "Alright! Everyone listen up. This is everything we live for. Some of us might die, because we hardly know what we are walking into, but I assure you Pyrrhia will keep standing!"

 _"Commencing Launch!"_

BUZZZ!

The four soldiers and I launched into the night sky and towards the Southeast of Pyrrhia, two to three miles off island. The wind collided against our wings causing us to slow down a little but we kept up moral. The night sky was absolutely beautiful and the sound of blood curling screams would replace the gentle tone of the wind against our scales. The edge of Pyrrhia was approaching faster than I thought it would and was soon at a distance as the abandoned island was in wing length. "Everyone wings up." That command was to take everyone up to the sky and make a complete dive down towards the main target's location. We began to come back down to earth and see everything as it would be thought of.

Current looked around. "No sign ofanything. Maybe Brimstone already knows we are coming."

"If he does, then whoever is watching over us, Gods help us." Jambu shivered in fear as they swooped up and landed on the ground, hearing dead silence. Dark clouds were swirling above them. "This is spooky." Not even birds were coming to this island and it was dead silence.

"Everyone split but stay in eyesight of each other." I ordered and everyone split up to get a better view. It would be more hazardous to be separated and picked off one by one. The silence was more devastating and grim. "All members do a headset check. Current?"

"Here."

"Jambu?" "Here!"

"Seaweed?"

Seaweed growled. "Here."

I took a moment after a late scream. "DeepBlue?" There was no response from his headset and all dragons stopped walking. "DeepBlue, respond!"

"Sorry. He can't come to the phone at the moment," Brimstone answered with a menacing laugh. "Would you like to leave a message?" It was faint, but the sound of the Seawing, DeepBlue, was choking on his own blood then a loud on the ground. "Oops. He's sleeping. Shh...just sleep." The he smashed the headset and moved on.

My mind was in panic mode. "Shit. Umm... everyone come back to my location now. Current! Hit the distress signal!" All the Seawings and the one Rainwing were on my location, except Seaweed. "Where is she? Where's Seaweed?!" Another scream followed along with a neck snap echoed the land and silence was nothing but a soundtrack in this environment. "This can't be happening. We're trained. How is one Nightwing so hard to kill?!"

"Is he even dragon?!" Current screamed and hit the distress signal to call for immediate backup.

A rhythmic stomp was coming from behind them and along with the sound of the thunder it made a sound like a song, but this was a song of death. Then... a voice lower than anything ever heard almost demon like came echoing? Singing through the dark mist. The group, of survivors through this hidden rampage, looked and readied their weapons and listened to him sing. "I'm gonna fight'em off... a seven nation army couldn't hold me back." He laughed and came into the open. Brimstone had a mask over his snout that made his voice low. "Welcome all of you. Now what can I help you with?"

As I leaped, I pounced on impulse and tackled Brimstone to the ground and was trying to slash at him but the Nightwing's tail caught my arm and there me over him. "You are going to come with us quietly or you'll die. By my paw." I was fuming with anger. This wasn't going to be a simple task and I knew this would be her death or just deep scars. "Well you're move, Brim."

Brimstone roared and tackled me into the ground, pounding my face into the ground. I could feel blood coming out of me. "Come on, princess, let's see what you got!" The others were completely shell shocked as they lashed out, but this wasn't like children rough housing this was to the death.

"You call that a punch?" I chuckled and bashed a rock into his head. Then immediately jumped up in defense but was immediately brought back down by Brimstone. He had me pinned down at all angles.

"Not tough now."

I laughed and looked at the others and saw they were not moving to help her and then they all looked around and could hear wing beats. A smirk came on my face. "You're not the only one with plans." As the mist cleared around, the sight of over one hundred T.O.P. agents were surrounding them. Riptide was there watching it all. Even the Queens were there to see this takedown and they were here for his capture.

 _...Brimstone's POV..._

"Brimstone! Get off the princess or die where you stand!"

There threats meant nothing, yes I was outnumbered but I still had a trump card and it was in my talons as I talk to you now. I just had to use it now before anyone advances towards me.

My eyes locked eyes on Queen Coral and smirked with smoke coming from his horns and eyes red. "Well then..." I raised my talons and dug them in Tsunami's neck and skull and began to rip open her whole head. The Queen of the daughter began to scream and freak out, as well as others around her. The Seawing in my grasp had little time to react as I took her life from her in a blink of an eye. Blood began to stain the ground and my talons. The expressions of everyone around me were just... priceless and magnificent. "...kill me." I responded to Riptide and smiled.

* * *

 **Well I must agree that was intense and of course I just killed Tsunami, but blame Brimstone. Believe me, all of Pyrrhia wants his head and he will fight from beyond the grave to get what he wants. This is only part one of this moment. Please stick around for more because I have more for you. This will take time to do so I hope you don't hate me for it. More you love of OC and of the story Wings of Fire series will die, but they will not die in vain.**

 **Please review this is way better than money... well...yeah! So I hope you really enjoy the next episode, and please keep up and message me if any personal questions or comments or just wanting to add a secret plot in there. (This comment belongs to Markiplier and no one else.) And as always I'll see you in the next episode.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_With school out and me trying to get a job will make me slow down in this process. Iceland has good opportunities, also I will be going back to school, but I will try to devote my time and write my stories since I am behind. NOW! The last episode was a huge eye opener wasn't it? So much death and despair. You're probably thinking how can I make it worse from here? Well, won't you be surprised!_**

 ** _cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Vivimaustin(Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Dustyness '.' Yayness (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Mystic The Animus (Mystic). Please don't forget them!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except, the OC's, future setting and elaborate deaths. Everything else belongs to Tui T. Sutherland._**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Season 2: Shadowfall  
_ _Episode 7 - Operation Midnight part 2_

 _...Clay's POV..._

It's been a week after capturing Brimstone, and so much pain has rained down over every dragon on Pyrrhia, especially Queen Coral. A funeral service was held for Tsunami and all of those in the kingdom had something to say. It was impossible to recognize her without a face and all. The Nightwing, Brimstone, was sentenced to death and was assured that all crime and punishment would be destroyed for protection of those who lost their lives. Peril and I returned home to rest, but decided to go out to dinner and talk with Beta, Tortoise, and Mystic. "Hi guys. How is everything?"

"How do you think?" Beta snorted.

Mystic frowned. "It's okay. Just glad all this pain is over."

"It's never over."

Well, they were just the most cheerful group I've meet. Peril sat down next to me at the table. "Well everything hasn't gotten worse. Let's just remain calm and have a good time please." It was hard to believe this was only less than a year, yet it's seemed like a four year war. A war with one Nightwing against everyone in Pyrrhia. Everything just couldn't get any worse. It just can't. Everyone has suffered enough, what is this pain gaining as it drains us out of our life.

Beta was the one who seemed like he suffered, but we were clueless how. "I'm just going to go home. I really am sick and tired of not being able to sleep knowing I could very well not wake up." Beta left our company, allowing Myself and Tortoise to follow suit. "See you around."

"Goodbye."

Peril sighed. "Just got word from Riptide. They are going to try another interrogation techniques on Brimstone. This will be the almost one hundredth try and they still haven't gotten a word out of him. They stopped feeding him, letting him sleep, and he still hasn't cracked."

I just couldn't contain my anger any longer. "Why can't we just kill him and end this?!"

 _...Riptide's POV..._

This was impossible. We were getting nothing out of him. Brim was as silent as could be. He's lost blood. Lost feeding privileges and it was all for nothing. But we have something that might set him off, or he might see through this. "Alright Brimstone, we've been at this forever now. What are the plans for Pyrrhia? We know you have some." His eyes were completely black and his voice hoarse like never before.

"You want to know how I got this burn?" He chuckled. "Just face it. I won't say anything. I had no accomplice in this crime, so how about you just kill me and let Pyrrhia face judgment day, because my dark night will rise and send everyone to the brink of deception." He laid his head on the table drooling.

I smiled. "Well we have one accomplice, or should I say lover in this mess. Queen Scarlet?" As soon as I mentioned that name his right eye twitched. Now... I have his full attention. "And we know you don't want any harm to come to her." We didn't actually have Queen Scarlet with us, but recordings of her screaming in a get, was put together by some of our crew to make a pretty convincing sound of distress. "Make her scream!" The guys behind the one way mirror say my signal and began to play the record.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

I could see Brim's expression. He was breaking a little and was going to snap, but he calmed down and knew something was up.

"You really think I'm going to fall for that. Queen Scarlet is tougher than that to just give in." He chuckled. "Come on. Try harder."

I knew this would turn out this way. My scales wouldn't fall off till he finally snapped. "Sure. I'll try harder."

Brimstone laughed. "Did you forget? I can read minds." The Nightwing didn't realize we have found a way to isolate that ability. "Animus one; interrogation zero." His face then changed to worry as he realized he couldn't read the minds of us. "THREE MOONS?! Why can't I see in your head?!" Brimstone thrashed in his seat and hissed. "Explain yourself or I'll burn you!"

I was getting closer. "We have found a new combination of an animus abilities and a rare metal called Rhodium." It was actually a lie, but if Brimstone was as smart as we think he is he wouldn't question it. "So how about you give up or...AHH!" I ducked as hot fire came over my head and began to set the room on fire. Everything was getting ready to go up in flames as people came in the room, put out the fire, and placed a muzzle on him. "Well that was pointless Brimstone. Just give up what we need to know!"

He began to laugh and thrash around, screaming like a psycho. "YOU want to know what's going to happen?! Everything! EVERYTHING! You ever made here will be destroyed. The homes, the technology. I'M GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE STONE AGE WHERE YOU BELONG! Brimstone stopped thrashing and let the guards drag him away. "I recommend talking to the Queens about Skypiercer and then you'll get your answer."

' _Skypiercer?'_ My mind had a lot of questions.

 _...Sky Kingdom..._

I asked the Queens to meet me in the Palace, to discuss the interrogation process of Brimstone and the results of that process. My vision was stuck on everyone except Queen Glory, since she was too young to be apart of this, but I could be wrong. "Well I've called you all here to discuss the Brimstone problem." As a Seawing I didn't waist anytime to bring it up. "What is Skypiercer?!" They all looked at each other and looked extremely disappointed. "I knew it. Explain it to me."

Queen Glacier spoke up first. "It's a escape plan we made in case Pyrrhia was under attack. This plan was developed by Brimstone, but as we realized he was going insane we banished him from the operation and took his plans for ourselves to keep. We never knew he would want revenge."

This just raised endless questions. "Wait but I was told that his previous life..."

"...that was a lie." Ruby sighed and leaned back. "We betrayed him and took his project. This was our mistake and if he uses Skypiercer for his own cause and that includes to kill three-fourths of the dragon population then we are to blame for everything and need to find a way to shut it down somehow before we all lose our lives and homes we've built." She was right. Everything was at risk and Brimstone never said when it was going to happen.

"Well in the meantime we can try to evacuate those around the kingdoms." I suggested.

Queen Coral interjected. "Wrong. We need to move almost everyone. Riptide the radius of this crash, if Brimstone decides to raise them high above the world and make them come crashing down, will reduce miles and miles of damage to Pyrrhia practically leaving nothing to salvage. We can't risk losing all that. We must call a wide evacuation. There's less than a million dragons on this archipelago. We would need food and clothes. Maybe a ship full of technology and equipment if need be to rebuild."

"We hardly have time. We need to act fast."

A dark chuckle entered the room. "You're right Thorn there is no time at all." Brimstone stood at the entrance with a Rainwing and another Nightwing at his side. "My, my isn't this a lovely reunion." You could see the fear in all the Queens faces, never have I ever seen them more terrified of anything. "I'm so happy to see all of you. Sorry about your lose Queen Coral. I hope we find the monster who did such a heinous act." He chuckled and sat down. "Now. Let's play a game. Who's in?"

At first no one raised their hand, which was a sign of testing his patience and we all had so little. I was the first to volunteer then the others.

"Wonderful. Now. This is a guessing game. I have something behind my back that can be either good or band, but that will be determined my of course this is a shadowy game after all, and I don't want you to blink or the so called vanity will be stripped from your frontal lobe." Brimstone talked like a true psychopath. "Okay. Everyone gets two guesses before I win and I have a mind lie of a animus, so talking or not I'll be reading those thoughts, so chin up and speak clearly. Queen Coral would you like to go first?"

The Seawing Queen wanted his head. Her rage would cloud her decision. "T-the truth to your destruction?" Coral's voice was shaking. "A syringe to make you die?"

"WRONG!"

An arrow was launched into her shoulder by the Rainwing. "Queen Coral is out." The Queen collapsed to the ground in pain. "Queen Glacier."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" She lunged at the Nightwing, before I could get a hold of her. Brimstone pulled her close and kissed her.

"Eww!" Glory almost threw up.

Queen Glacier was let go and her face was turning black and she was clawing her throat gasping for air. The Icewing was thrashing on the ground. "What did you do to her?" Brimstone was too focused on the game to even watch her death. I could smell the chemicals on her breath. "Evaporated arsenic." The worst way to go.

"Now. Two Queens are out." He chuckled. "I guess I've had my fun." Brim raised his tail up high and there was a small device in its grasp. "I made a little adjustment to Skypiercer. I knew in a time of crisis the Queens are ordered to meet in one Kingdom. Of course it would be this one because Riptide had received a tip from me about so called Last resort to complete annihilation to Pyrrhia and of course he would ask them to come here because the name seemed Skywing like, so I made the best guess and have everyone who has done me wrong here. And the adjustment made is that only this Kingdom will rise and fall. No one leaves. Fourth of July is coming up, but having fireworks early is great."

Brimming stood and held the detonator. "And here we...go."

* * *

 _ **SORRY I HAD TO END IT THERE! I just needed a good cliffhanger and something tells me that going from an interrogation to a life ending series then stopping the episode right here would anger fans, but also raise that anxiety that you all have for fate of dragons. GREAT! Also, I ask anyone if they want a scene to be seen. Like for instance, a car flipping high in the air. And as I've mentioned in the first episode dragons must be adults to fly, so of course their will be cars. Remember any scene you want to be seen.**_

 _ **Leave in the comments below! (YouTube reference)**_

 _ **Like and follow!**_

 _ **And I will see you fans in the next episode. (Also I watch to much Markiplier! He's awesome! Yes I'm advertising him in this Fan fic)**_

 _ **Please review! Bye bye!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_The ending of the story is coming closer and closer. This chapter will be short because I'm still working out the strong ending that comes along with every great story. There will be more deaths of characters that you all love, but an ending to this chaos will happen. I do ask everyone to do one thing for me, but no will ask at the end of this episode._**

 ** _cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet). And three special new members Vivimaustin(Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Dustyness '.' Yayness (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Mystic The Animus (Mystic). Please don't forget them! Please follow them!_**

 ** _Sit back with your popcorn and enjoy episode eight!_**

* * *

 _Season 2: Shadowfall  
Episode 8 - The Sky Kingdom falls_

 _...Brimstone's POV..._

"And here we...go." I was never one to act on a trigger finger, but as I pressed the button I could feel all help about to unleash on everything around me and it. Will. Be. Glorious. The Queens were panicking and falling to the floor as the ceiling came caving in around them. "Hold on for the ride. Because were all going down." Not really I want to see this crash from far away. "Good bye." My comrades left the kingdom and the Queens to fall to the surface.

Starnight smiled. "This is perfect. In three days, the kingdom will finally leave the ground."

"SHUT UP!" The Nightwing was right. The thrust was a very slow moving pace and it was very annoying. "In five minutes, the speed will pick up, so just sit back and watch..." OH SH...

"Ahhhhh!" Paragon, Zero, Jet, and Starwatcher all came at us at full speed, knocking Frazzle, Starnight and I out of the sky. How did they get here so fast? I guess I should never underestimate others, even if I have a superior mind over all. The four dragons roared and were clawing at our throats. Paragon and I were further away from the others fighting. "So, Paragon what a surprise to see you here. How's it going?"

"MURDERER!"

The Nightwing used his animus abilities and threw rubble at me. I rolled left and right to avoid being crushed. This was what I was waiting for. "You do know I'm doing this all for the better. Pyrrhia needs to be taking a step back from their ways. All this around them was going to fall anyone, so I decided to do what was right and what was coming to them." I lunged towards him and sliced his wing, kicking him in the chest. He retaliated and breathed fire on my back.

Paragon growled. "I don't need to listen to you. You deserve to die."

 _...Riptide's POV..._

Things were just awful. It was impossible for us to regain our balance as the palace was shaking vigorously and swaying slightly like a swing. "We need to evacuate! Keep your heads down!" With one Queen dead and one injured, our company would have to take steady preparation to escape. "Hang in there Coral! We'll get you help."

"You need to go ahead of us." Thorn suggested.

Glory hoisted Coral on her back. "You need to get down below and evacuate dragons as well as those who are still on the kingdom."

I couldn't just leave them like this, but these Queens ended a war before I got my position in the T.O.P. to this very day. I had the absolute confidence in them. "Get out safely." I smiled and left to start an exodus. Skywings were moving like crazy, avoiding the falling debris. I assumed I wasn't needed here for anything here. "Where did you go you Psychopath?!" Brimstone was in a collaboration with Paragon and it was bloody. I guess someone finally outlasted his mind reading.

 _...Brimstone's POV..._

This dragon was actually beating me. WHAT IS GOING ON?! Have I gone soft on him? This isn't going to last long if I don't pull out my trump card. "Come on. Is that the best you can do?" Paragon was going all out and I was just taking my time with him. I will kill him and not show him mercy. "Ahhh!" He got his claws on my chest and I wasn't able to see it coming as blood covered the ground. "Look at there. You actually got me."

"I'm not done yet." He quickly looked up, noticing how the kingdom was getting higher and higher into the sky. "Shut it dow..." I cut off his sentence as I sliced open Paragon's throat. I watched him gag and squirm on the ground, bleeding out. It was such a magnificent sight to see an enemy die.

"There we go. Just like a b****."

"NO!" A Skywing screamed from above and was about to attack.

Then an Icewing came up and pulled him back. "No. We need to stop the kingdom before it gets to high." I watched the two dragons fly out of my sight and to stop the kingdom from falling down. It was no use. I had the device to do so, and no one was going to get it from me. "Now where..." Something cut me off of my sentence and I wasn't able to catch my breath and keep standing anymore. I fell to my knees, bleeding red, thick liquid from my chest.

"I did it!"

A Nightwing was cheering from behind as he got the drop on me. "Starwatcher?" I recognized him from class and out in public. Never took me as the heroic and willing to spill blood on his hands. "Well I guess I expected someone to kill me, but who would have guessed it would be you. Hahaha!" I caught his glace at the deceased corpse of Paragon and he didn't look happy. "Yep. Finally ended someone that needed to be ended." I could feel myself slipping away from this earth. It didn't matter my job was done...I'm sorry my love. Scarlet.

 _...Starwatcher's POV..._

"Well that's the end of that. Finally the terrorist is dead. Bye Brimstone. Moron." I reached around his body and found the device to stop the kingdom from going any higher. It was already higher than it should be, but the impact would only crumble the kingdom. As I pressed the button, the thrusts underneath the kingdom shut off and began to fall slowly. "Oh s***" I realized I was too close to the falling kingdom. Zero and Jet were retreating as well to safety.

BOOM! CRASH!

Even in the sky we were shaking from the impact. Debris and smoke was covering a wide radius of whatever area was below. The worst was finally over.

* * *

 _ **I know this was too short and that is not like me, but I know what I'm doing so don't judge me! Yes Paragon is dead...which is also me. So I'm dead. Brimstone is finally dead. This might sound strange but someone actually shipped Paragon and Brimstone. I have no idea why!? The threat to Pyrrhia is over but we still have a slight problem to that. Queen Scarlet is still alive, so she will obviously hear of this and...she's with child/dragonet.**_

 _ **That's where I need my fans to come in. I need a name for the cross breed (Nightwing/Skywing) child that is the son of Brimstone and Queen Scarlet. I need the best name you can think of and what should happen to the child if Scarlet is captured or killed.**_

 ** _Thank you so much for reading and hope to see what you all have to say. I will not start the next chapter till I get at least three or four names from different people. Not one person choose two because I won't accept._**

 ** _Please review to support this thrilling series ans we reach the end of season two. Bye!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Well I've tried to think of my own child names for the offspring of Brimstone and Scarlet, but I had none. And I do know that I never gave a gender for the dragonet, but that was going to be up to you guys. So far I only have one fan that has given me a name for both male and female. I decided to go with the female (Akane). The author whom participated in this was Prime Minister of the Pears. And to answer her questions. The main character is dead, so just POV's from now on. And yes I made a grammar mistake. I will admit that.**_

 ** _I will not stop mentioning them. The authors who have participated in the two seasons of When Once Becomes Is: cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet), Ben the cookie (Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Let Dustykins (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Rulers of the Games (Mystic). And a surprise author with a dragon who has been hiding from the start, and a backstory will be provided. (Hurricane) MasterDragon585._**

 _ **And here we go! This will get interesting! Maybe...I don't know.**_

* * *

 _Season 2: Shadowfall  
Episode 9 - A child of a Psychopath_

 _...Scarlet's POV..._

It's been three days since Brimstone had sent me away to an uncharted island. He is the strongest dragon in Pyrrhia, but he would never accept the fact that his ambitious and strength and insanity would get in the way of his goal. There is good news that my darling Brimstone should be here for. The egg has arrived, not hatched, but arrived. With such a unique cross-bred like this especially with a Nightwing our child would be adorable. I will love it and care for it. I guess you could say I've changed a little, not the sadistic former Queen of the skies, but now a mother and this change is surprisingly good.

"SCARLET!" Frazzle and Starnight, but there was no Brim.

"What are you guys doing here and where's my lover?"

The expressions on their faces were not the best I've seen today, and this could only mean the worst. "He's dead. Killed by a Nightwing. Brim was blind in his rage and it's the reason it got him killed." I slapped Star for saying such things. "It was the best honesty I could give you. Apologies."

"We were almost successful with Brimstone's plan, but we didn't cause as much damage as we hoped." Frazzle was upset as much as I was. "We managed to get free and make it here. It's a good thing we weren't followed."

That didn't matter. "Could you at least get his body back?"

"No."

 _...Nightfall..._

I didn't know if it was because of the cross-breeding, or the fact that Brimstone was animus, but the egg was beginning to hatch early. I was thrilled and yet nervous if it was a he or she, but I would still love it either way. "I've already chosen a name for it. Akane. Not exactly dragon like." The bottom popped off and two little legs came out with a swirl of black and red for the tail. "Aww."

"Here." Frazzle carefully removed the top of the shell from its head and revealed what fine specimen was underneath.

"Chirp." It fell over, trying to get use to standing. It had swirls of black and red all over it making it a genetic mutation. This was a rather thrilling mutation. "Rawww." It crawled to me and wanted mothers milk. **_(CENSORED! )_** Starnight actually cracked a smile as it looked his way.

"Well it does have his eyes."

Frazzle clapped. "If only Brimstone could see this. He would be astonished."

 _...Hurricane's POV..._

Finally I found them. This wasn't easy, but after I heard that Former Queen Scarlet had returned I wasn't sure I was okay with that type of welcome she put on. When Paragon got in to help fight her I was the one leading him through. Now that he's dead and that has long passed I have to finish where he started and finish her off. But wait...she...she has a child?

"Who's there?" Scarlet could somehow hear me, but she didn't see exactly where I was. I don't know what I should do. "Come on out. You don't smell familiar." The Skywing kept herself around her child and wasn't going to move one inch. Two other dragons, a Rainwing and a Nightwing, appeared from the sky and landed around her for protection.

"Come out or be burned out."

The Rainwing nodded. "Just give up."

I had no choice but to come out and say something. They glared at me hard and I know they didn't recognize me because I have a good way of not being seen and heard, but seeing as I don't know where I am besides with the enemy. "Hi. I'm Hurricane." They didn't seem pleased to see me.

"Why are you here?"

"Well after having a couple of ShadowFruitDragonWalkers at a local bar I decided to take a little vacation after the Skywing kingdom had a little disaster situation." Another well thought out lie. _**(Authors note: ShadowFruitDragonWalker to us is like Fruit Punch, but to dragons is like a hard mid of multiple fruits. This alcohol fruity name was thought together by Scarlet Ships DarkTrout, who I will put in the credits below her profile information.)**_

Starnight didn't like my story and his face told it all. "You need to go. Right now."

"Well we all will in a minute." Wingbeats began to sound in the distance. I just bought enough time for the T.O.P to arrive and take them all. Riptide would be leading an army in case Scarlet had a little trap set for them and then they'd go off the grid again to where we would never find them again. "Just surrender Scarlet. For the safety of your child." Dragons swarmed them with crossbows at the ready.

"Scarlet, you are under arrest for escaping custody and being involved with the destruction of the Sky Kingdom. You can come quietly or be taken by force." Rupture announced, not showing any emotions for the son she had. It was irrelevant to the conflict before us.

Scarlet sighed and held her child close to her. "I surrender."

* * *

 _ **Yes that was dreadfully short, but if you know me well I do always have a plan for everything. Sorry about all the deaths in the past, but more will come and it does make people cry including me, but all in all I'm still impressed how I turned this story into something modern and I wonder if it's possible to turn others like this into modern worlds.**_

 _ **The profile description to Scarlet Ships DarkTrout.**_ ** _u/6703122/Scarlet-Ships-DarkTrout! Please favor her and read her stories. They are a delight._**

 ** _Thank you everyone for reading and I hope to hear your reviews for the support of this story._**

 ** _Bye!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**I apologize that I didn't warn you guys, but this is the last episode of season two. This will just be summarizing what has happened for the past two seasons and any big changes that have led to this epic future of the whole world of Pyrrhia and it will be sad to see changes because of all the funerals and just sad deaths and unexpected twists. I am also sad to say that the OC's you've grown to love and to hate (mainly Brimstone) will not be featured in season three. Season three is a flashback to something new. Seven new dragons will be presented. I will say no more till he end of this episode, so sit back, with a healthy snack and enjoy the last episode of When Once Becomes Is Season two.**_

 ** _Please say your goodbyes to these talented authors who have contributed...but they'll be back! X3_** ** _cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet), Ben the cookie (Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Let Dustykins (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Rulers of the Games (Mystic). And a surprise author with a dragon who has been hiding from the start, and a backstory will be provided. (Hurricane) MasterDragon585._**

* * *

 _Season 2: Shadowfall  
Episode 10 - The End?_

 _...Third Person POV..._

So much hell has been brought on Pyrrhia and it has left tears and broken hearts in the lives of every dragon on this small island. Who knew one dragon could cause so much pain and suffering. Not even all of the animus power in the world could take back what was lost. The death of Brimstone has shown that he won his revenge. During said chaos another member of a royal family was lost. Princess Cerise was killed in the collapse of the rubble. Queen Ruby mourned the loss of her and Queen Glacier. The loss of Tsunami, Qibli and Paragon has left everyone down. These brave souls will be remembered all those who stood up against evil.

 _...Zero's Apartment..._

"It's... so empty here." Zero sighed. "Paragon was my roommate who volunteered to sign up to this room. We never did get along that well, but now I want him back."

Jet leaned against his lover. "He brought all of us together. This apartment, the school, our lives. We all smiled a little."

 _...Rainforest Kingdom..._

"We're back, honey." Glory came in and kissed the still recovering Deathbringer. Jambu was his stay at home nurse. "The funeral was depressing."

"You don't always have to go." Deathbringer pulled Glory down against him and kissed his neck. "You know you always have nightmares about it and I don't want to have to go to your funeral. I want you here by my side."

Glory sighed. "I know, but as Queen..."

"You'll be needing a king by your side to take half of the load off your back." This stopped Glory from finishing what she said. "What I'm trying to say is..." Deathbringer reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, showing a ring with a emerald as a gem. "...Glory, will you marry me?"

Glory cried and nodded. "Yes. Yes I will!"

 _...Ice Kingdom..._

Winter sighed. "We lost Glacier. Now what?"

Hailstorm looked at the throne then to Snowball and Icicle. "Well we have Snowball and Icicle who could take over, but they will have to fight for the throne is Icicle does challenge Snowball. We don't really have a say in this matter."

"The Kingdom isn't ready for a change this early. Damn Brimstone, he really screwed all the kingdoms over." Winter bashed a pile of snow with his tail. "I guess we have no choice. Without a Queen now Ice Kingdom will fall into despair."

"Don't worry. We'll pick things back up immediately."

 _...T.O.P. Headquarters..._

Riptide still had his mountains of paperwork along with others in the same department as him. He then went on to see the files of Scarlet and had to see a lot of things to resolve, like what to do with her child. The child has little memory of what exactly is going on.

"What are we going to do with Akane?" Webs came in with his water in paw. "We can't kill it or just leave it alone."

The Seawing didn't like this option. "Adoption? It's the only choice at the moment. I'll have to let Scarlet know."

"Take a fire suit with you." Webs advised. "She'll spew everyone." Rip nodded and walked off to her holding cell with has been guarded ever since they were brought in and by they Frazzle and Starnight. Frazzle will be serving 35 years in solitary confinement along with Starnight. Scarlet gets rare visits of her daughter and it slowly bring vs her down to the level of other ordinary dragons.

"Scarlet." He addressed her and walked in the cell, watching her unable to rip off her muzzle. "We have some good news and bad news. The good news is your daughter will grow up healthy, but the bad news is your daughter will be placed in an adoption center for adoption" Scarlet widened her eyes and looked away with a tear in her eye.

She managed to talk through her muzzle. "Can I see her one last time?"

Riptide nodded. "I'll get her."

 _...Claws of the Clouds Mountains..._

"EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" The Nightwings living in Clouds Mountains all turned their attention to SoulDrinker. "Pyrrhia has lost one of their Queens. Leaving the Ice Kingdom open for the taking. We take one Kingdom and we can take them all. We have suffered from losing our homes to being forced to live in another cave such as this. Today is when we begin the revolution of the Nightwings. Brimstone alone brought one Kingdom down to its knees. Imagine an army like him...could be capable of?"

The Nightwings cheered and began to arm themselves for war on Pyrrhia.

"TODAY! We rise!"

 _...to be continued..._

 _The authors will return in season three_

* * *

 ** _I know I said I would not include the authors who have contributed in the first and second season of When Once Becomes Is, but I lied. They will be brought back in the half to ending of the third season, so around episode seven maybe? I'm still working on the ultimate ending. But the end of this season was on a big cliffhanger! Nightwings wanting war against Pyrrhia because of (I should say book 4 of the Wings of Fire series, and it's true) their home being destroyed by natural disasters,which led them to living in the Rainforest, and then to Claws of Clouds Mountains._**

 ** _I want thank everyone for their support and over 100 reviews to this story and I started this about a year ago. Season two has been a new step to the series and for me to be the first one to make a moderate story is incredible. I cry just by the numbers._**

 ** _And now the brief description of Season three and I will post the first episode in two days. Exactly from today._**

 ** _Seven dragons take a vacation on a paid for cruise by their good friend, but this takes_** ** _a major turn for the worst as a maelstrom opens up in the middle of the ocean sucking down the two vessels. As the dragons emerge from the wreckage they come to realize that they are the only survivors. As they try and find a way to survive they discover a whole new world beyond the beach and come across a new species of dragons (yet they don't walk like the dragons of Pyrrhia) they are much larger and more dangerous to handle. During this survival, they discover a powerful stone that will either save them from this world or make them fall further. But is it wise for them to return home? For a darker force will lie of Pyrrhia and bring more death._**

 ** _Thank you all and I hope to get good reviews because season three is coming fast._**


	23. Chapter 23 - S3 E1

_**Well season three has finally arrived and as I said in the end of season two there will be a change a little setback, yet not entirely a setback, just a little change of plot and development in this new season. Sorry I didn't reveal the plot to everyone on the season finale, just I was still developing the story and new characters, since we lost so many in the last season. SORRY ABOUT ALL THE DEATHS AND EVERYTHING!**_

 ** _Seven dragons take a vacation on a paid for cruise by their good friend, but this takes_** ** _a major turn for the worst as a maelstrom opens up in the middle of the ocean sucking down the two vessels. As the dragons emerge from the wreckage they come to realize that they are the only survivors. As they try and find a way to survive they discover a whole new world beyond the beach and come across a new species of dragons (yet they don't walk like the dragons of Pyrrhia) they are much larger and more dangerous to handle. During this survival, they discover a powerful stone that will either save them or drive them apart?_**

 ** _It may not sound like a solid plot it's a work in progress still. Thank to one person who helped start this and the creator of the new OC's (I had no part in this. XD)_** ** _u/6620392/ or Leafdragon117._**

 ** _Thank you, and please sit back and read the start of a new beginning._**

* * *

 _Season 3:_ _Fōrundoragonzu (Japanese translation: Fallen Dragons)_ _  
_ _Episode 1 - Death below the surface_

HONK HONK!

"Bifrost, Marlin. Go get the girls. I see them texts about the boat departing in a certain amount of time." _**(Yes I'm using the name Bifrost, like in Norse mythology connecting the world of Asgard, and humanity and many other things. Surely this name is appropriate for an Icewing.)**_ Necromancer was trying to relax as his colleagues were running behind, since he was considered an impatient Nightwing to everyone else. Aether, Skywing was sitting in the back, glaring at the nape of Necro's neck as he was the crush for her, but was too shy to admit anything to him. His close male friends Bifrost; Icewing and Marlin; Seawing were like energetic dragonets waiting to see their father to come home and give them fresh food, but it turns out he died in the war and they are left with an alcoholic mother who makes them get two jobs... sorry that metaphor was taking a turn for the worst. The two rushed upstairs to get the attention of Slate, a basket case of a Mudwing; Rattlesnake, an aggressive Sandwing who will give anyone of a hard time that cause her discomfort; finally Iguana a strong yet compatible Rainwing with a heart of gold.

Bifrost panted to Marlin as they arrived on the third floor of the apartment complex. "I'll go check on Slate and help mover her bags. Go aid Rattlesnake and Iguana, so they don't complain about us being uncoordinated gentleman."

"Yeah whatever." The Seawing smiled and knocked on the door to see Slate packing three bags and a container with a variety of snacks, but she was completely oblivious to the fact that the cruise provided free breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them, since Necromancer paid an extra for all this cause of his job. "Come on. I'll help you carry your bags. Necro is being impatient."

"Move it!" Rattlesnake bellowed from the second floor, seeing her roommate move with the pace of a snail. "Three moons! We are going to be late."

"If you'd shut your snout the earth would move slower then it wouldn't have to run away from you." Bifrost mumbled to himself as the five dragons made it outside to the car, idling in the lane of parking.

Aether sat in the back, humming a little tuned waiting for everyone to get everything organized. "Well at least they finally showed up." She smiled and scooted over for Slate and Bifrost to hop in the back with her. Marlin would be in the back back, as Rattlesnake sat next in the passenger side of the card waiting for the heap of metal that was a car to get moving.

"Where exactly are we suppose to be going? What is the trip anyway?" Slate asked.

Necromancer answered since this was practically out of his expense. "A week trip of a cruise to an uncharted island about twenty five miles northwest of Pyrrhia." He sighed and smoothed out his ruff and pulled from the front of the apartment building. "Just wait five minutes till we get there." As he finished his snort of derision, Slate closed her eyes and waited till they arrived at the docks.

...

As they arrived at the docks, taking in the full view of two large massive cruise ships. Dragons of all age and appearance were walking up the long boardwalk to their assigned ship, with the names: SS Dragoness and the SS Whirlwind. Birds were flying overhead adding a little extra scenic to the setting and the open sea air. Necromancer sat in the car for a moment, letting the thick, slow movement of his friends pass him by. Bifrost brought everyone to the front to the ticket holder and they all gave their tickets to be let onboard. Their Nightwing came in at the last second before the ships began their early schedule departure for the uncharted land. The horns blared and the boats began to rock as the seven dragons moved to their assigned rooms.

"So you girls are here." Necromancer sighed and tapped on the door '17A'. They opened the door and weren't prepared for shock and awe, as they came across four queen size beds, an indoor fish tank, and a hot tub. "Knock yourselves out." He sighed and continued walking to get to the guys room.

"This is awesome!" Iguana squeaked and choose her bed and set her bags down.

Rattlesnake took her time and crawled in the room, collapsing on her bed to the nearest window. "I just want to sleep and relax till we experience some fun.

Slate sighed just glad that she could stop moving and let someone else take of her. "This is great. I never would have considered this a vacationing idea." She closed her eyes for the moment and relaxed.

Necromancer was leading the boys to their room and then he woke retire to his and leave everyone alone. "Here you guys go. Good luck in resting." The room was a little smaller and didn't have an exact luxury, but there was a good view of the ocean. Bifrost breathed on the glass and laughed. "Awesome." Marlin smiled at then two cute Seawings just in the room next to them. "Such a lovely view indeed." He yelped as Necro flicked his ruff. "No flirting."

"Why do you care?"

The Nightwing rolled his eyes and went to his room. It was one of the cheap ones. Didn't have much of a good view since it was a single room. The room was more like a prison cell with minimum luxury. "Well...this is what I'm use to." The rest of the day was just getting everything settled down and use to where to go and the schedule prepared for all of the passengers of the ship. Only a mile to the left was the other ship the SS Whirlwind and the ships kept in constant contact.

Marlin and Bifrost were at the girls room, needing to talk about something. "Can we come in."

"Sure."

They both didn't have the cheerful expressions on their faces, like as usual, so there's a chance of 'serious' talk. "Well good you could have us at this moment. We need to talk to you about Necromancer." The girls knew there was going to be a major issue again, so it was no choice to listen. "Well there's two things. One Necromancer is cutting again because of the separation of his parents and his father beat him before he left him and his mother, so please watch over him. Secondly, we are performing tonight." Necromancer, Bifrost, and Marlin have formed a band, which was two years ago, and they called themselves 'Fire before Death' a rock band.

Marlin continued the conversation. "And this is our first night in front of a live audience instead of a studio, so please give us all the cheers we need."

"Oh you mean your music of depression and anguish?" Aether scoffed and laid back. "We promise to watch him and cheer you on at the same time." The two males nodded and left them to their bidding.

Night time was coming around fast and couldn't be seen by any light. The wind and rain began to pick up causing the ships to rock back and forth. The Captain made an announcement above the rough seas ahead and that everyone should remain in their cabins till the motion of the ocean calms to a still halt. "Necromancer, wake up." Marlin was in the room that was the Nightwing's room. "Something is wrong."

"What is it? If the storm, don't worry they don't last long." Necro grumbled and rolled over to sleep.

The Seawing begged. "Please just come with us. The girls are panicking and you're the person who practically knows everything, so talk them down."

The Nightwing groaned in annoyance and stood up, not bothering to put on a shirt, letting his abs breathe. As they walked towards the girls' room the lights in the hallway were flickering like crazy and panicked chatter was echoing through the rooms of fellow passengers. It was chaos in a strange moment. As the two came in Rattlesnake was the only one who didn't have a look of panic on her face. The room was almost a mess, apparently the storm was in worse condition then we were led on to believe.

"Thank goodness you're here. Everything is so chaotic and Slate believes the ship will fall apart."

Necromancer didn't have the patience to deal with this crap. "The ship has a titanium interior structure the possibility of the ship cracking open would be less than three percent." Not exactly the best mathematical situation in a crisis, but it'll do for now. "Now everyone relax I'm sure this ship has seen worse d-AAYYSS!" The ship immediately jerked forward, sending everything into the wall.

"THREE MOONS!" Bifrost yelled.

Aether jumped in Necromancer's arms and gasped as they were thrown about the cabin. "Everyone outside!"

Necromancer stood and moved everyone into the hallway, seeing water already a foot deep. Water was coming in fast and the was causing nothing but completely panic to all the passengers. If your ruff isn't flared it will be in a minute. The Nightwing opened the door to get a view of the main deck. Suddenly, the wind snag he'd it from his grasp. It was complete anarchy with the wind and all she holds. Wind and rain slapping against your scales in a painful way. Dragons were falling overboard and running back and forth with their heads and eyes covered, doing so blocked the debris from causing major harm. Above them dragons were fleeing the dinning hall to fly back to the mainland, but the wind was pulling them towards something...something towards the front of the ship.

"What the hell is that?!" Rattlesnake bellowed over the sound of the thunderstorm.

"No," Slate caught her glance of the the SS Whirlwind fall into the ocean. "Maelstrom!"

 _ **(A/N: For those of you who don't know what a Maelstrom is...look it up. I'm not telling you.)**_

The SS Dragoness was getting closer to the maelstrom. Those who attempted to flee were only pulled into a watery grave, and could never return from whence it came. "Everyone hold on. Remain calm!" The Captain was lashed to the railing till his words of comfort were immediately cut short as the telecommunication antenna came barreling over them and crushing the Captain, leaving only his right arm grasping the railing. It was hard to tell the blood from the rain.

"NOO!"

This was closer and closer to the maelstrom and it was starting to tilt forward. "Everyone move to the back of the ship." The seven moved against the slippery surface and towards the back of the ship.

Marlin had an advantage against the surface and was assisting at pulling his friends up. "Why are we heading back?"

"We have a better advantage of surviving the fall in the water than getting crushed by a ship." Rattle hissed as she climbed the railing like a ladder. They arrived at the back of the ship before it was completely vertical. The current was so strong the ship was being pulled horizontally to its left side.

"Ahh!" Necromancer lost his grip and was sent plummeting towards the maelstrom.

Bifrost bit his lounge to not scream. "Keep moving. We can't do anything." They were on the back of the ship, staring at the rudder and propeller. "Everyone get ready!" As the ship was about to capsize the remaining six friends made their long, death defying jump into the water (missing the spinning propeller by inches). The current was still like a monster and pulled them along, not giving them a chance to get air. The dragons, the SS Dragoness...vanished into the ocean...the maelstrom stopped, and the ocean was calm again.

...

"...wake...up. Wake up. Wake up!"

Rattlesnake woke up with Bifrost above her. Her mind was still confused from last night and she didn't know how to comprehend the events of last night. "What happened? Are we all dead?" She held her head and groaned.

Iguana coughed. "Surprisingly. We are alive." The Rainwing crawled from a deep bit of water with the help of Aether. As they stood to get themselves cleaned off they walked up to a hill to see where they were. As they arrived at the top of the hill they looked out to see miles of wreckage from the two ships and the dead bodies of all the passengers. "This isn't real. This is impossible."

Bifrost coughed. "Well, we should try and salvage what we can from the ships to survive. Maybe a transmitter is somewhere and we could hook it up to...I don't know. I'm trying to think of something. Anyone ...ideas?" At the moment, everyone was mourning over the loss of their beloved Nightwing, Necromancer. Aether exhaled a puff of fire and smoke. "Well let's just see if we can find anyone else.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

Everyone was split up into two groups and sent throughout the ships to find new clothes any good useful food and any means of communication with Pyrrhia Coast Guard. Marlin told everyone to make a pile better the ships of everything they found.

"I found a lot of bread and good conserved meat. We won't go hungry at least." Iguana made her pile.

Rattlesnake came out. "I got clothes. Not out, but something.

Slate and Bifrost were digging around the ships for an hour. "We found some communication, but all smashed and covered with blood. And still no sign of Necro's body." After all coming together before nightfall they gathered salvageable resources: Meat, bread, fruit, clothes, bottled water, medical kits, flares, and one radio; however the radio needed to be cleaned of any seawater that was in it before the chance to test it.

"We should get a fire going soon, before it gets cold."

Suddenly a shadow was coming up towards the six dragons and they all turned around in fright only to see a blood covered Necromancer. "You guys didn't bother to look for my body?" He coughed and approached them.

"NECRO!" They all cheered in delight and hugged him, crying the or eyes out.

"We thought you were dead!"

He sighed. "Thanks for the positive feelings." Necromancer used one of the bottled waters and poured it on his face to clean the blood off. "I see you guys have gathered supplies. Good. We're going to take some with us there." The Nightwing pointed out to a heavy forest area. "We go there tomorrow. If we have a chance to find something out there, it's there."

Marlin looked around. "He's right. Everywhere else is just a wasteland of wreckage and desert."

The seven dragons all laid together for the night around a calm, warm fire. Aether snuggled against Necromancer as everyone began to fall asleep. "Necro? Are we going to die here? Is there even any chance to get back home?" The Nightwing smiled a little. "Well since you're going to keep asking the negative questions I guess not. For all we know we probably aren't on Pyrrhia or even close to home."

"So we have a chance of survival?"

"...maybe..."

* * *

 _ **That's the good start of season three. I hope it's everything to your liking if it's not I apologize, but I'm going to start something big and I have people behind me on this story. I was originally going to call it 'Seven deadly dragons', but that's a little copyright or Seven deadly sins, so I decided to use something Japanese for the title of season three, so thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope to see you for Episode 2 - Larger than life.**_

 _ **Bye! Please review for support!**_


	24. Chapter 24 - S3 E2

_**This chapter is where things get really interesting because I decided to add a clan of dragons and this is like from the story. They don't wear clothes and they only walk on four legs, so basically just...dragons. It was hard to come up with a description of what they look like, but I tried my best and came out with the best, but it's obviously not the best. I should stop saying best. Because I'm the worst. I'm going to shut up now.**_

* * *

 _Season 3: Fōrundoragonzu_ _  
_ _Episode 2 - Malfolds_

"Okay we need to carry what we can," It wasn't Necromancer's place to give orders, but in this time the six were clueless to as their surroundings and were willing to survive no matter what was going on. "Don't take anything heavy. I'll carry the radio to see if we can actually get a connection somewhere and to where exactly we are. Carry little food and water, because if we face danger, we need to be able to run from said danger."

Bifrost groaned. "Ugh! Danger! There's nothing that could be better."

"Snakes, worms, the possibility that we've fallen into a dimension and we are tiny specs in a universe. OooOOOOooohhh!" Rattlesnake said in a ghostly manner as she laughed. The girls didn't seem as scared as any other girl would, well except Aether. Her grasp was on Marlin's tail, watching over Necromancer. _We all thought he was dead. I guess his name is really what he is. A fall like that and a massive ship was right above him, how did he not die?_

Iguana placed her arm around Slate and smiled. "Don't worry about us. Slate and I are good in the forest. We can just hide in our surroundings and survive. You guys do your thing."

"Yeah whatever." Slate yawned, already hungry again after savoring breakfast. "I'll be munching on whatever delights I find as you guys are being murdered. We can all use Aether as a dragon shield." She chuckled.

Necromancer enjoyed a little teasing, but when the possibility of that happening was just looming over their heads it was hard to decide if throwing all wishes into the barrel was the best choice. "Come on everyone. We don't have a lot of flying to do, then we walk through." The Nightwing had already explained that flying over the forest and all you would get was trees, so going through and you could find more.

Bifrost looked to Rattlesnake. "We are practically the fighters of our group, do you think we should move to the front in case we face something harmful?"

The Sandwing sighed. "Maybe? We still don't know much about this place we could be putting ourselves in the kill zone."

"Then we all should make a circle and watch at every angle." Necromancer arched his head back and joined in on the conversation. "Better than nothing."

Slate giggled a little. "When I see danger I'm screaming 'Every Dragon For Him/Her self'." That was something everyone was thinking. As they landed at the edge of the forest they walked in and looked at the to the top of the canopies. "These are huge. Bigger than the ones back home." Debris from the ships were scattered in the vines and bushes.

"By looking at this. We didn't drop from something. We came to this place at an angle because debris goes for miles." Iguana pointed out. "Seriously. How did we survive this?" The odds weren't coming out correctly, but they are not at Jade Academy. They have to take what they learned there and use it use here. Hunting and fighting are useful in this environment, and everything else is practically pointless. "We're not going to go through the whole forest right?"

"I hope not." Aether and Slate complained. "We aren't built like machines."

Necro sighed. "Once we get a good distance from the desert and have a good spot or possibly a cave we still set up camp there and move later." Birds scattered in the sky in one direction as trees began to move as if something was pushing them around. "RUN!" Whatever it was picked up its speed and was hunting the seven dragons down.

Slate screamed. "Every dragon for him/her self!"

It was pointless to take off in the sky since vines practically covered the area above. "Move back to the desert. We need more room to fly!" In front of them were more trees being moved from something large coming their way. "Shoot!" They were completely surrounded by whatever monster was coming towards them. They came out of the trees to an area where they get a full view of the mysterious beings. "Dragons?" Large red dragons came from the trees. They were like giants, almost as big as the trees. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Who are you and why are you here?!" One of the four shouted.

"Look at them. They are so small! We can just squish them." Another leaned down and sniffed them. "What are they wearing?"

Necromancer shot a blast of flame at one of them. "Get back from us."

The dragons laughed and captured them. They used their tails and grabbed them and brought them back to where they come from. "Stop struggling. Or we will crush you." The seven stopped struggling and got a good look at those who have taken them. They were: red, smooth scales and menacing teeth, and their forearms were large and wings are sharp and curved. "You guys will be imprisoned till our clan leader decides what to do with you." We were brought to their village, well it had that atmosphere of a village. Nothing like modern Pyrrhia. Huts and clay domes were large and scattered in a nice area. A river flowed through the center and a carrier was in the river allowing the filtration of clean water to be distributed through the village.

"This place looks ancient." Rattlesnake commented. "We are definitely not in Pyrrhia anymore."

The large dragon scoffed as they passed through, getting unfriendly gazes from the dragon folk. "This is nothing like wherever you come from. This is one of the three regions of Fōrundoragonzu. Show some respect."

"Fōrundoragonzu? What?" The seven said in unison.

"Fōrundoragonzu," one of the hulking dragons began to explain exactly what that meant. "Is the home of the three dragon clans. Beyond, home of the SkyFangs. Garg, home of the EarthFangs, and last but not least Depth, home of the SeaFangs. We all live together and shave homes and lives. Of course everything came to chaos when our sky opened up and a large object came through crashing through out desert."

Rattle interjected. "It's called a ship."

"And do you have any idea what you seven our called to us. You are called Malfolds!" The one with a slender back kept snapping his teeth at them. "And that means you are unevolved dragons. And creatures like you are good to us."

One snapped. "Enough, Hugo."

"Sorry, Azrel!" He snapped and walked on to a metal holding cell in a tent. For those from Pyrrhia it looks like a cage for scavengers. "A decision of what shall be done to you will be decided momentarily." The seven were thrown in and locked in. The cage surface was lined with hay and grass. It was so large in said tent.

"This must be what it looks like from a scavengers point of view." Aether pointed out and sighed.

Rattlesnake breathed fire on the cage. "We need to get out of here. They will decide our deaths."

Necromancer scoffed. "What's the point of trying to escape? Are we going to kill a Queen and steal their gold? We don't know these lands at all. We get out and then what? We don't know how to get home and we don't know if there's a way to get help to get home."

Bifrost snapped his talons. "Wait, they said something. We are called Malfolds and he said he's seen things like us before."

"So?"

The Icewing was annoyed when his train of thought wasn't followed. "So... there could be others who survived the crash or dragons like us who have been here for a while that could be in hiding. They might have a way out."

"That's start, but we can't do anything till we learn more about this place or this cage for instant." Marlin groaned.

"They better feed us." Slate, Iguana, and Aether were feeling the same way. "We lost the radio and our supplies when we ran."

 _...Nightfall.._

The sky became dark and the sight of more dragons came out from the darkness. Torches were being lit and the faces of more dragons were being seen. A punishment has been decided for the Malfolds that have trespassed Garg, they shall be sold to the king and queen of the EarthFangs: King Stone and Queen Quartz. They shall be forced to labor the castle and keep food and clean occupied almost every second of the day.

"I can't believe we are being sold. This is just stupid." Rattlesnake complained as they were being flown over the village. "I just want to go home." Necromancer has been to calm about this and has had a little smile since they were being carried. "Why are you so calm?"

The Nightwing smiled more. "Well as we all should know from History is that castles have maps and secret rooms of escape. These fools are practically giving us our freedom."

Aether sighed. "They also have guards and dungeons. We could also be given our deaths."

"I thought we agreed to be positive." Iguana laid against Necromancer, causing a bubble of jealousy in Aether.

Aether pulled her away. "And I thought you were the one who would yell 'every dragon for his/her self'." Iguana knew Aether had a crush on Necromancer, well it was obvious to everyone, except Necromancer. "Let's just keep calm. Once we get settled in, we can actually sleep."

Marlin sighed. "Hopefully they have a pool or a small bath for us. I have being a fish out of water."

The Garg castle was in a crater since it did belong to a dragon race whom liked the ground and dirt. It was a large establishment, made of cobblestone and obsidian. Windows were only seen on the high perches of the castle, which were the King and Queen's room and possibly the dinning hall. Spits were placed along the outer wall and had heads on some. A large waterfall was behind the castle and had hot springs around the base of the castle. Dragons guards were flying overhead and studying their surroundings.

"This place might be impossible." Bifrost frowned. "Even if we do escape we have a hellova climb to make it out." Caves were in the side on the crater that could lead out or back to the castle. The cage was set down and the dragons were released. The King and Queen came out onto the balcony. They both had clean and shiny scales with a sun reflection; jewels and necklaces bleed from their neck.

"Look at them!" Queen Quartz squealed. "They look so adorable."

The King leaned down and sniffed them. "They look like food."

"If you eat me you'll choke on my corpse!" Rattlesnake snarled and had Marlin and Necromancer hold her back. The royalty chuckled at the small attempt for a threat and they walked in with the Malfolds being prodded with spears. "Ouch!"

As they were brought inside the heat increased. Because of the Kingdom being in the ground it packed on more heat for them. The seven dragons would probably die of heat before being eaten, stepped on, or the chance of escaping. They were actually given small tools and a little bedroom for where they would store said tools. "Well this is ridiculous." Slate complained. "Seven of us and three beds. How does this work?"

"Necro and I will share a bed." The Skywing volunteered immediately, looking at the bed. "Just because I think it's right."

Necromancer sighed and didn't have time to argue. "Fine. It's still daylight so sleep won't be happening just yet. We need food and I doubt they take requests."

Bifrost sighed and fell to the floor. "It's too hot. I need a cool spot."

"You spent three hours in a sauna." Marlin sighed.

They waited for an hour until a medium sized dragon with a glass eye came rolling in and looking around. His age was noticeable and it was like he would just fall over and turn to ashes. "Hevo there, Malvolds." His awkward accent threw them off from the meaning of his sentences. "My name is Fitzer. I shall ve the one to assign your taks for you." His crippling old talon pointed to the girls. "You shall be accompanying the Queen for her needs and you will accompany the King."

"This is great."

"Being separated is not going to put any plans in motion." Iguana sighed.

"We'll able to get more information." Bifrost pointed out.

The old dragon rolled up his scroll. "Get oving!"

* * *

 _ **Well I guess the dragons are being forced into labor under a new house, and this phase happened since the old modern Wings of Fire books, but this will all turn out well and no one will get hurt. I hope.**_

 _ **Well I hope the second episode was to your liking and I hope the rest of the season will also be to your liking because it is to me and even I'm shocked by some of the results. Please like and review and follow me.**_


	25. Chapter 25 - S3 E3

_**I must admit this season is moving along a lot faster, well that's probably because I already worked on the first two episodes before I even finished season two, and that's called preparation. There may not be much action in this season, but that'll only be the first seven episodes, after that will be the climax I promise the beginning.**_

 _ **Please give credit to Leafdragon117! She is a big help in putting everything together and all the assist that is needed. I couldn't have done this without her, well... without any of my friends here.**_

 ** _Please enjoy! I'm sorry for delay._**

* * *

 _Season 3: Fōrundoragonzu_ _  
_ _Episode 3 - Gathering Information_

The boys and girls were split up and sent to do odd jobs for the King and Queen and some were unpleasant on a far more cellular level. The rooms they were allowed to venture to were not even close to showing maps of escape or passages that were in secret. Everything was cut off and hard to find. Necromancer did find one room that immediately caught his eye and he had to investigate with Marlin and Bifrost. The room they were sneaking into had a variety of gems in bowls around the room.

"This is awesome. What is this? What is that?" Bifrost kept picking up gems and smiling.

Marlin gasped. "Necro, Bi... come look at this." A dark rock that was glowing red sat at the back of the room at it was on a high pedestal. The dragons could almost feel the energy that was coming off of said gem. "What in three moons is this?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I want it." Necromancer smiled. "If we do escape we should take something back home with us. Tonight we will come for this. All of us. We do need to get the girls." The three males left the gem room to get back to their chores. "Even if we do take this, we need to find a way out."

Marlin clapped for their attention. "How about the trench? We can just jump out. The water will save us."

"Don't forget that's a sixty meters of a fall. Believe me that's a good plan, but we need more options."

The girls were having a great time with the Queen, because well not to be sexiest, but they're girls so there's no violence or yelling. The Queen was resting in a hot spring and smiled. "So let me get this straight, Aether. You're in love with Necromancer and you're afraid to tell him so, also you're afraid he will reject you." They had been going on and on getting to know each other, instead of the King trying to get to know what would make them squirm and squeak.

The Skywing sighed and fiddled with a rose petal. "Yes. We've known each other for four years and he's saved my life so many times and every time he does he always gets hurt. Like last year. I was flying home with him and he used his body to block lightning. He was in a long sleep." She covered her face. "I blame myself for all this."

Rattlesnake just sat in the water. "Don't look to me for advice I'm awful with all this mushy stuff and I rather not involve myself."

"To be honest we've all had a crush on Necromancer. Except Slate, because she digs Marlin." Iguana laughed and caused the Mudwing to tackle her in the water.

The Queen laughed with amusement. "Well don't give up, Aether. I'm sure he'll come around. It's like when I married Stone. It was just love at first sight, of course there were others, but out of those I never wanted him for the money, and he chose me and here we are as happy as ever." She splashed them. "There's also something else...I want to help you escape."

The girls were as shock from the moment they learned that the wasteland they had awakened to wasn't so deserted after all. "Why would you help us? Aren't we suppose to be the Malfolds who serve all royalty?"

"No," the Queen sighed. "That's not how things are suppose to work." Queen Quartz got out of the hot spring and walked to a dent in the wall. "This is your way to get out and once you are free you must get in the trench and follow the current down the river and you will end up to the forest where you were found. Please this is all I can do."

The girls smiled at her kindness and had nothing else to say except. "Thank you." They continued their chatting, unaware of the plan the boys were putting together.

 _..._

"Now ve sal keep up everything clean. Coocing will be vatched so you no kill King wits food." Fitzer was very annoying and impossible to understand, but tasks were getting done by the three males. "Come on."

Necromancer couldn't stop thinking about that gem and neither could the others. There was something about it that was just astounding and it made everyone think what secrets could this place hold. As a Nightwing, it was his job to undiscover the truth of this world to make his tribe proud, but hopefully no one thinks the seven dragons that went down with the ships are dead. "I need to know what that gem does. I'm so desperate to know."

Marlin clicked his talons and smiled. "I know. I felt something and was just so tempted to take it then." The Seawing scoffed and kept moping.

"I'll just want to freeze everything and have this place. It's huge." Bifrost smiled.

Necromancer grinned a little. "Don't worry guys tomorrow. I'll come up with a plan to get us out of here." The girls came out of nowhere and waves from far behind them and began to shout something that was hard to hear, so guys had to go closer to hear what they were saying. "Repeat that again."

Aether spoke, holding Necro's talons. " The queen is offered us to get out of here and she's going to help us with a little secret doorway so we don't worry about any dangerous plan we can just walk right out and be free isn't that great?" The girls are full of joy but Necromancer had a little stunned look on his face.

"Well there goes a plan." The Icewing grimaced.

Necromancer was confused. "How exactly did you convince her to just be on our side?"

"We didn't have to. She volunteered to help us." It was a miracle, but even after only being here for at least two days or more or less and to just have a way out based on the world of an enemy to them, was just to suspicious. "So, when everyone is sleeping , we can just slip away from all this and no one will know."

Marlin waved his paw high. "Well we have exciting news as well. We found an artifact room, well a gem room and it was the most amazing gem. If we managed to get home. We need to bring evidence that we actually found something."

"We can't just steal." Rattlesnake hissed. "We are just being rude."

Necromancer snarled. "They took us when we were almost killed from a fall into another world. I'm not leaving this place empty handed." The look in their eyes were giving off the indications that they were going to fight. Aether stepped in between and pushed them apart. They both calmed down and looked the other way.

"Guys we need to focus, okay? We don't have time to fight." The Skywing was fuming a little.

Bifrost and Iguana nodded. "We need to move... tonight. Another day could slip by and we are going to lose our chance."

"We all can't go at once." Necromancer sighed. "Rattlesnake and I will stay behind until we know you guys are out of reach."

The Sandwing didn't like this plan. "Why?"

The Nightwing explained. "Because we are the fastest at out running them, and we need a good alien why the others aren't here. It would be hectic for all of us to go at once. Some might look for you, so we will keep some occupied and possibly kill a few of them. It will be trouble, but we need to try."

* * *

 _ **I know, I know it wasn't my best, but no had to pull off something and yes this is two weeks late, but me starting school has made everything hard to keep up with. I can do at least 200 words a day, well that should be enough. I hope this late update was enough to your liking.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	26. Chapter 26 - S3 E4

**_Well this is where the intersecting part begins and I must say I will be quivering in my little shoes as the story unravels to its full extent. Don't forget I'm be bringing everyone back from the first two seasons in this one, so be warned of the brain explosion that is coming your way. If there is any quotes you would like to see in the next chapter or a certain stunt you would like to see me throw in. Don't be afraid to ask._**

 ** _I hope the late update is worth your attention._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Season 3: Fōrundoragonzu  
Episode 4 - The Escape Plan_

Everything was in motion. Queen Quartz was helping Bifrost, Marlin, Iguana, Aether, and Slate escape, as Necromancer and Rattlesnake were going to stay behind to lowered the suspicion bar from the others. The two dragons were still feuding about the taking of the gem, but that wouldn't stop Necromancer. He could easily lift it himself, but it was still rather large. Rattlesnake was his lookout.

"This is stupid, just put it back before we are caught."

Necromancer was observing the stone. "There's seven indented spots on this, and they all match the size of our paws. This could be useful." He lifted it and carried it to the doorway. Three guards were coming by and they noticed this and were on high alert. "Crap." They had shiny, silver spears pointed at their necks. Their reflection was seen in the blades.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" It was looking bad from here on out, but as cunning as a Nightwing, Necromancer had a lie prepared.

The Nightwing cleared his throat and acted angry. "Can you please not hold us up?! King Stone wanted this stone brought to the blacksmith to be chiseled down and fitted for a crown, would you like to get the King and ask the same question so that more time could be waisted. Fine, he'll have all our heads." This is the proof that improv class has paid off.

The guards lowered their spears and nodded. "Of course."

"Carry on." They walked off allowing a path for them to get to the opening to escape. Necro and Rattle ran for it. The exit was not far ahead. Rattlesnake decided to be apart of this and help carry the gem.

"Not that far to go."

They arrived where the other five had left and walked through a little door. A stream was there and it lead out to the moat. "Well we have no other choice here." Necromancer let the gem go on ahead as Rattlesnake followed along with him. The cave was dark and they could only feel the water. Light at the end of the tunnel was beginning to grow. "Hang on." Necromancer and Rattlesnake fell right out of the cave into the trench.

"Guys, they made it out." Marlin jumped in the water and swam to help them lug the large rock on land. "Did you get spotted? Are they coming?"

Necromancer caught his breath. "No, we are in the clear, but we need to be moving before they look."

 _...Nightfall..._

They flew at least three miles from the kingdom with the stone on their back and it was getting exhausting. They made camp in a swamp area, which then they assumed they were closer to another kingdom in this awful place. After a clear evaluation of the stone they have brought with him they realized that the seven imprints were meant for them after all and they decided to all use this.

"This could be dangerous." Bifrost was the first to put his paw on the stone and it glowed a little small blue hue around his hand. "Oh, I'm going to die."

Rattlesnake did the exact same thing and a small yellow hue glowed around her hand as well. The others followed suit and a different color came in for each of them, but this was not an ordinary glow. They can feel some sort of power surging inside of them their arms and bodies were throbbing not with pain but with the energy inside the stone.

"What is going on?"

Aether whimpered and tried to remove her paw. The other six made an attempt to get free their hands were stuck against the stone. It was starting to burn. Something was traveling inside them and it was messing with their heads. Voices began to flutter inside the or heads and were beginning to talk to them in a message from.

" _Fight the war_!"

" _Raise the dead_!"

" _Annihilate the wicked_."

The seven dragons were free from the stone, but later passed out from the shock and trauma. As the fire died down, seven blue, transparent, eyeless, soulless, slender dragon spirits slid out of the stone and slowly allowed themselves to merge with the unconscious.

 _...The next day..._

They woke up, head hurting and bodies just pulsating with energy. The sound of roaring dragons were echoing from overhead. The EarthFangs were closing in on them. "Everyone get up!" They left the stone where it was because it was an obvious target to be seen from above. The ate the food around them and drank their water and took for the sky. The bellowing wing beats were echoing overhead. "Come on. We need to find a small cave and preferably one with water because they're smart to shot fire down at us."

Bifrost looked down and saw one near the waterfall, well a waterfall. "There. Come on."

The dragons about lost them down below and kept patrolling east of where the castle is. Necromancer looked outside and saw that the coast was clear. "Okay. We're good." Rattlesnake approached him and punched him in the face. She continued to beat him in until he bled and threw him in the water. Marlin and Iguana pulled her back from Necro.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me?!" The Sandwing was shocked. "What about him? He made us touch the stone and we all had something happened to us!"

Aether held Necromancer and growled at her. "We had a choice. He didn't force us and you did it too! So back off!" The Skywing held him close and kissed his muzzle. "That's a lot of blood. You'll be okay."

Bifrost sighed. "Well, does anyone even remember what happened last night?"

"No."

The others gave the same response and sat back. It was all a blur in their heads. The voices, the feelings, and all the images flashing through their heads. What did all this mean? And why did it happen to them? Necromancer, and Bifrost had went back to inspect the stone for any markings or anything written to show... well anything, but it was clueless. After hunting and eating they began to move again. The cave was cold and damp. The tension between Rattlesnake and Necromancer began to cool down, but Aether still didn't like what had happened.

"Do you think we should head back to the crash site? We did come in from there. Maybe we should see if there's any clue or object or reason why we were dragged in." Slate asked, rubbing her head.

It was the only logical conclusion that was possible. They've been so keen on survival and trying to stay alive they haven't been looking for the way out, well they have, but not in the right spot. "Good idea. We should drink a lot of water. We're going to be out in the heat for a while." Necromancer suggested and was heading towards the dessert.

The sun was baking their scales and made the Icewing hide under Iguana's wings for shade. "This is boring. We aren't going to get anywhere if all we see is debris and ship parts... along with bodies of the dead." Bifrost sighed and clawed the sand.

"Besides the ships must have come in at an angle. The wreckage is stretching for miles. Maybe we were pulled in and it slingshot us through here." Marlin pointed out. And so, the seven dragons in Fōrundoragonzu were on the flight again to the beginning of their descent into this world. The debris stopped at thick, tall, four obelisk towers that were glowing green. They could feel the energy of the obelisks flowing through their very veins, which raised more questions then there should be.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"LOOK OUT!"

Long, skinny, obsidian like tentacles shot out of the sand and wrapped themselves around the dragons, pulling them out of the sky and into the sand. They tried to scream and shout, but couldn't risk sand filling up their lungs. They suddenly... vanished.

* * *

 ** _Believe me I'm so sorry that took way longer than expected, but I hardly have free time with responsibilities, but I get good amount of time to do at least two hundred words a day on some days. Thank you all for keeping up with the story so far. Hopefully it is still exciting and mind blowing that a modern Wings of Fire is possible._**

 ** _Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I need that to raise the stakes on the fate of the seven dragons._**

 ** _Thank you everyone for coming this far I hope to see some happy comments and good quotes anyone would like for one of characters to say and please support Necromancer X Aether._**

 ** _Bye! :3_**


	27. Chapter 27 - S3 E5

**_Apologies that the cliffhanger took so long for me to bring it back together._**

* * *

 _Season 3: Fōrundoragonzu_ _  
_ _Episode 5 - The Agons_

The seven dragons in the new world were being held under the sand. They had air, but it was thin where they were. No, they are not in the sand, but in cages below the surface. This wasn't the doing of dragons since there was only three regions and none were living out here in the sand. So, what is holding them hostage.

Marlin woke up first aching since he hasn't had water and as a Seawing with a particular condition he couldn't go a day without water. "Guys? Is everyone okay? Guys?"

Necromancer woke up. "Yeah. Are we dead?"

The bars on the cage began to ring and clang, waking them up as well as the others who were coming around to. As they opened their eyes and got to their feet everything look so disoriented and blurry, but they could see dragons in front of them and they weren't the large ones. They were like them. Clothes and walking on two legs. "What is going on? Who are you?"

"They don't know us."

"Could they be traitors to us." The conversation was going back and forth. They wore ragged clothes and torn hand woven boots. They were scarred all over and it was hard to tell if they were officially dragon or something far more different. "We shall ask the same question for you." And they did. Necromancer had to speak for the group, since Rattlesnake still blamed him for bringing the gem and slowing them down. "I see. So you are here on an accident. We are here because of our life of discovery. We found this world and explored, but we came across a powerful stone that changed us."

"The same thing happened to us." Iguana gasped and stood.

Marlin sighed. "What exactly happened to us? A stone we touched harmed us... well I think it harmed us."

The three (not seven) dragons exchanged glances and sighed. "You've been given an incredible power. It's not like being animus, but much stronger. Almost like a God, but this is hard to control."

They let Necro and the others out of their cage and allowed them to follow along. The cave they were in was small and cold. Torches were lit up around the cave. "This has been out home since we arrived. Those larger dragons drove us here because of the power we have. It was ridiculous to think we could belong anywhere."

"I'm sorry we never had a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Nightshade." The Nightwing addressed himself

"I'm Clouding." The Skywing snorted in disgust at their appearance and went back to her book.

A small Sandwing waved from behind Nightshade. "Hello. I'm Eucalyptus or Eu for short." She walked up to Marlin and Iguana and inspected their scales. "So pretty."

Nightshade smirked. "Sorry we dragged you here in such a rude manner." It was a little unforgettable to the seven. "But we were sure you had a way out of this place and we just had to know for ourselves. We saw you looked as lost as we did and didn't fight back, we didn't have a choice. Please except our apologies."

"Whatever," Clouding sighed. "Let's just get out of here. We can see inside your heads. Plus it's obvious that you are heading to where you came in and you will take us with you."

"Who elected you leaded." Rattlesnake hissed.

"STOP!" Necromancer shouted and every movement came to a stop. "We all need to calm down. We all can get home. The fighting needs to stop. We are only helping the enemy if we kill each other off. Yes, we are going to where we arrived, but we have absolutely no clue what to do once we get there. You guys have your gift mastered. Help us use it and if we can open a way out that will be acceptable."

Nightshade nodded in agreement and smiled. "I concur. We shall all try to escape. First we rest. Tonight is only when we get a small boost of power from the moon and Clouding has been keeping up with the days. The lunar eclipse is happening tonight. We must be ready to open the portal to home then. Of course that is all just a theory, but it could be possible for the eclipse to work." It was a strong guess. The seven dragons did all touch the stone at midnight, so it is possible that it will work. The dragons stayed and talked about Pyrrhia and what then three have missed since they last went missing. Then...

"WHAT?"

A horrible truth was being revealed. "Yes. It's true. We've been able to notice it in our dreams."

Bifrost held his head in disbelief. "So you're saying. Three hours here is like three days in Pyrrhia? That's impossible. We've been here for at least four days. So a few months could be going by."

Eucalyptus was frightened by his yelling and was behind Clouding. "Well maybe a year. Who knows? Time is different when you are in a different world."

Rattlesnake hissed. "Damnit." She lashed her tail and sat down. The Sandwing was the most desperate to get out of here. "I had a test to join the Queen's Guard, now years could be going by. This is stupid. We need to go now."

"Patientce."

Necromancer stood. "Look. I'm going to find where we could have come in. Once I do I'll come back for you guys."

"No we need to all go at once."

"Then come with me," he continued. "If we all go now we can all look for where to stand. I will need you guys to help." The Nightwing begged for the first time in his life and hoped they would follow. "We will not last another minute. The dragons know we took the stone and they will come for us. If we stay here all of us are going to die. Come on. Aether?"

The one Skywing who loved him looked up and nodded. "Yes. I will go with you." Aether had the courage to stand up, hold him close and kiss him on the lips. At first, Necro was shocked for that to be happening to him. He slowly gave in to her comfort and kisses. There was a little spark between them and it was perfect. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. Come on."

Rattlesnake sighed and stood. "I'm going too." The others stood and walked to the entrance.

Eucalyptus, Nightshade, and Clouding sighed and had no choice.

* * *

 ** _I am going to stop it right here. I need more time to plan this out and get everything in order. Again, sorry everything is so late, but I promise there will be a great ending to this show/series. I am working on something big and I still am glad you guys have been apart of this._**

 ** _Please review and like this story._**

 ** _Bye!_**


	28. Chapter 28 - S3 E6

**_Well this is it. Not the last episode, but the moment where the seven plus three dragons finally go home and see what has become of Pyrrhia since they left. Well some of you already know my plan that I had with this story, just how to continue it well thought out. Oh well I will come up with something._**

 ** _GUESS WHO IS BACK FOR THE NEW SEASON! cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet), Ben the cookie (Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Let Dustykins (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Rulers of the Games (Mystic), and (Hurricane) MasterDragon585._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Season 3: Fōrundoragonzu  
Episode 5 - When Home Becomes Wasteland_

Nightshade, Eucalyptus, and Clouding were following the seven to the spot where they arrived and dug through the sand to find any clue. "Guys keep looking. There has to be some sort of markings, because this place is just full of magic. There has to be more that we are not seeing." Rattlesnake was just too desperate to get home and so was everyone else.

"Stand back! I'll can clear the sand." Night nodded and raised his paw. Wind began to pick up in the air. "Cover your eyes unless you want to go blind."

The sand began to spin out of control as wind began to make a crater with it. The further down it went down there was no sign of anything that could lead them home. Necromancer heard that little voice in his head again. "The Sky is the way out. If you fell in. Go back up and swim back to Pyrrhia. Hurry, the war is starting. Everyone will die soon."

 _ **(Now we shall continue where we left off from the last episode in Season two. SoulDrinker has begun the Nightwing Revolution of 2016. I hope everyone is really excited for this part. I do hope the time things being here and all that wasn't confusing. I tried to use some good logic and connect season three and two together somehow. So let's begin.)**_

 _...Pyrrhia..._ _Claws of the Clouds Mountains..._

"EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" The Nightwings living in Clouds Mountains all turned their attention to SoulDrinker. "Pyrrhia has lost one of their Queens. Leaving the Ice Kingdom open for the taking. We take one Kingdom and we can take them all. We have suffered from losing our homes to being forced to live in another cave such as this. Today is when we begin the revolution of the Nightwings. Brimstone alone brought one Kingdom down to its knees. Imagine an army like him...could be capable of?"

The Nightwings cheered and began to arm themselves for war on Pyrrhia.

"TODAY! We rise!"

The wind began to bowl like a hurricane was coming through. Cars stopped, all feeling the ground shake and going from the direction of the mountain. the sun was being blocked out by a cloud of Nightwing's roaring into the sky. SoulDrinker smirked as he saw dragons in the sky and below them. "We will crush the new world!" His voice boomed. "Claim this as the Isle of Night and make it a better one! Burn the frost!" The hoard of dragons began to fly towards the Ice Kingdom.

The alarm rang alerting the dragons to get indoors.

There were not enough guards or soldiers to help fight over 3,000 Nightwings. A line of fire that covered the sky came from above and hit the gates and walls of the front on the kingdom. The citizens began to clear out as five began to melt the snow and the ice that surrounded them. SoulDrinker smiled and flew straight to the palace. "Now this is what I've been longing to see." He stared at the throne and grinned. "A throne. To cold for my end. Burn the palace."

"No!" Winter and Zero came charging in. Three of the Nightwings came charging in and fought off the two Icewings. "You will not burn out home." They killed the three dragons and looked at SoulDrinker, who was already gone. "Zero, come on! We need to get to the others." They slipped out the back, so they weren't spotted. They got Winter and his family out to safety as they flew back to the apartment complex where the news of the attack hasn't reached yet. Niagra, Sunrise, and Exotic have already lost someone, this is just pulling their lives down more than they could ever hope.

SoulDrinker called his army to him as more Icewings began to flee. "MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! Here we stand! No doubt that this home is ours! We will move on to the other kingdoms, but in momentarily. Drink, eat, and rest! I shall send a broadcast to the kingdoms of Pyrrhia, giving them one chance to join out cause...OR PERISH!"

They roared and cheered his name!

 _...Jet's POV..._

I began to get everyone a drink as Zero and Winter brought guests over. When they had told us the news it was hard to believe this was happening. This is Pyrrhia after all...you can always expect a rebellion/revolution of some kind. "This can't be happening! Someone has to do something. Dragons are probably dying because of this."

"No kidding, Captain Obviously!" Icicle hissed as she hugged her mom in fear.

"When we need Paragon the most." Exotic sighed. "Turn on the tv and let's see if there's anything on the matter." Zero turned on the tv and it was blaring an alarm of alert. A message scrolled across the top and bottom of the screen. ' _This is the emergency broadcast network. All residents of nearby kingdoms need to evacuate!'_

A Nightwing appeared on the screen. One I didn't recognize at first, but then the screen cleared. "No! SoulDrinker?!" It couldn't be. It...it was Paragon's dad."

"You know him?" Niagra asked.

"Paragon's father!" He couldn't be behind all this. Soul did posses some leadership in the Claws of Clouds Mountains, but he wouldn't resort to this...right? After the loss of his son...is this the reason, or is there something I'm overlooking?! "No, this can't be him."

Zero placed his paw on my shoulder. "I'm sure...it's him."

"Dragons of Pyrrhia! Brimstone was just the stepping stone of a world of pain and anger. No one in all of Pyrrhian History could ever match his skills." SoulDrinker smirked and adjusted the camera for a better angle, showing a dark cloud of Nightwings cover the sky. "No one...except me can match him. This army will be at the door of any kingdom that will disobey our demands...and our demands are simple *clears throat* get out! We are taking Pyrrhia!" The broadcast cut off.

"They can't possibly take all of Pyrrhia. We have soldiers and armies." Exotic argued.

Narwhal sighed. "About three-fourths of the Nightwings are animus. They have the upper hand at the moment. Other tribe armies have small varieties of animus soldiers, but not strong enough. If we do fight back. Thousands of dragons will perish." He growled and stood up. "I'm going to fight."

"I'm going as well." His sons stood along with them.

Narwhal sat them down. "No. I need you to help your friends."

 _...Cerise's POV..._

Mother was in complete anger. Former Queen Scarlet attack and kidnapping, Brimstone killing Queen Glacier and destroying the Sky Kingdom, and now an army of Nightwings are raging war of every tribe in Pyrrhia. School was a challenge for every young dragon, but now this was just the icing on the cake and someone burned the cake after the salty taste and smell.

"I know. Mother is having her family evacuate." I was talking to Quill who was checking the security around the palace. "I hope you will be coming with us. I know the soldiers need you, but we need you as well."

Quill responded. "I know. Look. I'll see what I can do."

My mother came in my room, looking distraught. "Hello, honey. I know you don't want to leave, but we're not. You are. I'm staying here and going to fight for the kingdom."

"No! I'm leaving alone?"

She then explained more as I tried to calm down. "No. We are having guards going with you and all your friends. I'm making sure you are safe and secure. I need to fight this and prove that no one is taking our home. Every T.O.P. agent is going to each kingdom to pull tog an army and strategy to handle this. They need all the Queens there as well. I'm sorry."

I couldn't keep arguing with her. Time was already running out. "Okay. Please come back to me alive, mom."

"I always do."

* * *

 _ **This isn't a cliffhanger, but a stopping point where the next chapter will come in as the starting of the war. I am uploading this on New Year's eve for some people in America, but could be different time zones for others so sorry for the long...loooooong wait of updating the story, but my free time is limited. So here you go on this! I hope you enjoy this and please be around for the next update.**_

 _ **Also a shout out to Ruler of the Games, she has kept my spirits up and I wouldn't have finished this chapter without her!**_

 ** _Bye! Please review!_**


	29. Chapter 29 - S3 E7

**_Sorry that I left you fans hanging, but I've been lacking to come up with a good plot, but through various inspiration we have made a great ending for this. We are hoping to have this end by episode ten or eleven. This episode will be look in the past of SoulDrinker and how this all came to now and what his motivation was to claim Pyrrhia with an army._**

 ** _cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF5 (Jet), Ben the cookie (Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Le Dustykins (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Rulers of the Games (Mystic), and (Hurricane) MasterDragon585._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Season 3: Fōrundoragonzu  
Episode 7 - World War D (For Dragon) Part 1_

 _...SoulDrinker's POV, Before the eruption of the Nightwing home..._

It's so disgusting to see how this turned out and everyone just gave in to live instead of fighting for the home we promised?! Where's Mastermind? He has that armor that can protect us against the Rainwing. If I have that now I can take on them and fight for our tribe and no one will see it coming. My son can finally live in the place he needs. Lungs full of ash day and night all the same darkness...no more.

"Dad. I can't find mom." The island was collapsing due to the interruption happening. My son, Paragon was in the middle of all this. I tried to get him out, but I was too late. Nightwings' were being brought into the Rainforest Kingdom for safety. We came from the animus tunnel into the light, shinning through the canopy and saw Rainwings in trees, on branches, and behind bushes. There just tranquilizers, I could take a lot of them before I pass out. "Why is everything so bright?"

I looked to him and pulled him close. He was old enough to understand many things, but lacked the education since we were in a time of war and it was hard for the teachers to teach and prepare themselves for war, since everyone was old enough. "Just calm down. I'll find your mother."

 _...The Present..._

That was so long ago, that I forgot how it all ended and it was hard to apologize to him that I didn't stick around and be the better father for him. Now, my son is dead...I can't fix that. It was his fault anyway. He had to be the hero for Pyrrhia, but it needed order. If only he knew Brimstone well maybe he would have seen the bigger picture. The war for the land of dragons will begin soon. The start of World War D has begun.

"Soul. The army is waiting for your orders."

Thinking about my past really gets me sidetracked. "Of course. I'll be right out."

 _...Jet's POV..._

I watched my friends and family pack up and getting ready to leave Pyrrhia for the great war that was coming. Zero and I had different plans in mind, because we've never turned from a fight we couldn't handle, and this one we can since we have a whole country behind us and animus dragons and soldiers who are willing to die.

"YOU CAN'T STAY! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Niagra tugged our wings not wanting us to stay behind, but we didn't listen. "When I first came here, you three were the only ones who welcomed me, and I lost Paragon...I refuse to lose anymore friends. Please just come along."

It was hard to argue, but she needed to understand. "They need everyone to fight. We need to take back our home."

"Besides, we have the advantage they will just lash it out till they die. They took one kingdom by surprise, and they won't get the others because of our army." Zero backed me up. "Clay, Tsunami, Glory, and the others are going to be there and they'll need back up just like everyone else. I know what you're going through. It tore me apart to see Paragon die, but we can pull through. Okay?"

Niagra wiped her eyes and sighed. "I understand." She kissed our cheeks. "You better come back alive or I'll bring you back and kill you two myself."

With that final decision Zero and I were off heading to the Kingdom of Sand to meet up with Whirlpool and the others at a T.O.P base. He would something for us to do or somewhere we are needed to pass information or form up ranks. Dragons were flying to the coast with whatever they could carry. It was sad to see all the sad faces as homes and lives were being left behind and only we had a chance to do something about it. Some dragons who weren't soldiers stayed behind to help the fight.

"Thank goodness. I could use the extra hands." Whirlpool sighed in relief and approached us. "Weapons aren't being distributed around fast enough. I need help. Wait...why aren't you two evacuating?"

I puffed out my chest to hide any fear on my face. "We are here to fight. You'll need all the help you can get."

The Seawing groaned and looked back at us. "Fine. You can fight, but if anything gets put of hand you let me know." We nodded and grabbed as many spears as we could and brought them to unarmed soldiers.

 _...Glory's POV..._

This was getting out of hand, leading an army of Rainwings again is just exhausting, but thank goodness I had the former Queens jump in and help out with whatever I needed. For those with tranquilizers we added an extra dose of Deathbell _**(A/N: Yes that's a flower. I play Skyrim a lot. Sorry.)**_ to kill them because imprisoning all those Nightwings would just be chaotic, not to mention some citizens wouldn't be happy because of the number of dragons that they might kill. Speaking of Nightwings, Deathbringer is nowhere to be found and it is understandable since his whole tribe is now the enemy. I need to find him. I want to hold him!

"I can tell you miss me."

Deathbringer was behind me hiding in the shadows of the canopy. "DEATH!" I fly to him and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry I can't get them to stop looking for you."

"There you are."

Tsunami and Starflight walked in and looked exhausted from something. "What's wrong? Why are you looking for me?" The two walked past me and to Deathbringer.

"We know you are just as crazy as Brimstone before you came to our side and became...err...extremely close to Glory. Starflight has come up with an idea, but I want to say just to sound smart." Tsunami grinned.

"But it was my plan." Starflight shoved her a little.

"JUST EXPLAIN THE PLAN!"

Starflight cleared his throat, but I was still annoyed how this was going to put my love in danger. "I looked at Brimstone's appearance and saw how it was a little similar to Deathbringer, just the height was off and I doubt certain people would notice, so maybe Deathbringer could be the resurrected Brimstone and possibly talk SoulDrinker out of this war. It was the best thought I had so far than risk lives for Pyrrhia. Is that okay?"

It was very risky to do that, but it was a good idea. "What else would need to be changed on him?"

"Eyes, scars on his body, and voice." Tsunami sighed. "But we have some Rainwings that are willing to help with that." We waited as Tsunami went to get the Rainwings that will be assisting in transformation. They came in and we closed the curtains to begin changing him. Starflight had a picture of him and where on his body he was killed. They added each detail of him to make it look like he was resurrecting. Of course if rain came or some sweat it would ruin everything and possibly make the dangers worse.

"So, darling?" I watched him get painted and almost look like Brimstone. "Are you okay with doing this? You can turn back from this. I won't get mad at you." I was terrified of losing him.

Deathbringer looked to me and kissed my cheek. "I can handle this. My charms made you fall for me...so I guess I have that in mind." He smiled and looked in the mirror. "I am the spitting image of hot and insanity. Well I better be going." Death kissed my cheek and flew off towards the Ice Kingdom. He had to get to SoulDrinker, because the guards would only slow him down. "I wish you luck."

 _...Deathbringer's POV..._

This was very risky, and word would spread fast about the an that Starflight came up with it. It would take a while for me to get there, so I need to hide in the clouds, so no one below gets suspicious. If things don't go crystal clear...I'll just off Soul and someone else might take his place, but that would give us more time to gather our troops and soldiers.

"I'll be there by morning hopefully."

 _...Necromancer's POV..._

We made it through the portal and now we were clawing our way to the top of the sea as we all struggled for air. All of us pulled ourselves to the top and finally reached the air. Rattlesnake had Eucalyptus on her back and pulled her up and opened her wings to catch the air. The draft came along and pulled us towards Pyrrhia.

"Are we going to make it back?" Bifrost gasped, trying to keep up with the wind current.

"Of course." I shouted to the group.

Eucalyptus, Nightshade, and Clouding were so excited to be home and free from the nightmare that was below the surface and were are now the only ones that escaped this place finally. There are so many things we need to catch up on, but from the voices that still haunt our head, there is a war happening on Pyrrhia and we need to get there to stop it.

Aether hugged my arm and cried out in joy from the fact that freedom is hers. "I love you, so much. I've been wanting to say it for a while, but was scared to."

"Me?" I was in complete shock someone cared for me in such a manner. "Oh...I didn't think anyone loved me."

The Skywing kissed my cheek. "Well someone does."

Now, we escaped the land of giant dragons and were heading back to Pyrrhia. Nightshade has found a way out for us and will be teaching us how to use our abilities and hopefully in time before we reach our home. Also, since we found a way out of there we might go back in and bring things we can back, and possibly the Queen we meet who helped us escape. She might enjoy this home but it doesn't have technology, so it will be all new to her. But we will worry about that in the future. Pyrrhia...is in danger.

* * *

 _ **Well that was a long wait for somewhat of a short chapter and it will get better. I still haven't officially decided how many episodes of When Once Becomes Is Season three are left just please be patient with me and I will begin working on the next chapter as soon as I get free time. I'm still glad of the continuous views and reviews I get for this story and I thank each and every one of you.**_

 _ **In the next chapter we will see if Deathbringer being Brimstone will work on SoulDrinker or will it be a trap set in case the war starts early. Stay tune for the next episode: Episode 8 - World War D part 2**_

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _Bye!_**


	30. Chapter 30 - S3 E8

**_Sorry that I left you fans hanging, but I've been lacking to come up with a good plot, but through various inspiration we have made a great ending for this. We are hoping to have this end by episode ten or eleven. This episode will be look in the past of SoulDrinker and how this all came to now and what his motivation was to claim Pyrrhia with an army._**

 ** _cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF6 (Jet), Enema (Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Le Dustykins (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Rulers of the Games (Mystic), and (Hurricane) MasterDragon585._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Season 3: Fōrundoragonzu  
Episode 8 - World War D Part 2_

 _...Deathbringer's POV..._

Once again, like many situations before this I've found myself in a deadly and stick situation. I had one chance to fix this behind the backs of others. If I convince them I'm Brimstone and challenge SoulDrinker to a fight of leadership then I can control when the army should attack, or just have them stop in general, but there will be some who will disagree with that and want to start the war. There was a patrol of Nightwings circling the outer rim of the Ice Kingdom and they were coming my way. I had to pull the Brimstone card fast. He's...tough...and crazy.

"State your name and what are you doing out here?" One shouted, pointing a spear at my eye and the other had a crossbow with arrows in hand.

I slapped the patrolman addressing me. "You should very know well who I am! I was never dead...Brimstone!"

They both lost their tough attitude and nodded, looking a little frightened as I had smoke spiraling my horns. "Sorry. We didn't know it was you. We are all admires of your work and the way you brought..."

"ENOUGH TALK!" I shouted, slapping him again. "Who's in charge right now I must speak to them." Taking the time, as they were geeking out about the fact that their insane inspiration was back I took the crossbow from the patrolman and shot the other in the head, watching his body fall towards the ground and crash through the snow. The other snapped his neck and took the crossbow and went back.

SoulDrinker and his close bodyguards saw me land and I stepped up to him and saw his shocked face. "Brimstone?! This can't be you. We saw you die on the news."

I chuckled and had to act well. "It's hard to kill insanity. It's an idea that grows all the time." This was starting to be a good roll for me, just hoping I don't become addicted to this persona. "So, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm continuing your dream."

This was now becoming my improvised moment. "My dream was to bring the Queens to their knees and make everyone serve me. Not a whole tribe."

SoulDrinker came down and walked towards me. He looked a little confused and uncertain about all I've said. "But Pyrrhia was your goal. What changed?" The Nightwing could be toying with me to follow his thoughts. I could give in, bringing me closer and gaining trust. "I always thought that. Do you take me for a fool?" Some dragons in the audience gasped a little, expecting a fight.

"No. I just was so fixated on your thoughts and desires." Soul smiled and sat down in a chair. "Do you want this?"

This was getting out of hand. Even in this cold temperature I was still about to sweat. "Of course I want this to happen." I had to end this now...I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! I aimed the crossbow at his head and fired, but he caught it then lunged himself at me and tackled me, but I rolled over and got back up. He hasn't seen through me yet, so no one will turn against me. "I need to take over. It's time for you to step down and give leadership to me." PLEASE GIVE IN!

"No. I worked hard to gather this army and you were a one man army, so I have the better influence. You bow down to me." SoulDrinker growled and bared his teeth. He was determined to make Brimstone his subjugate, but I wouldn't let that happen. I told Glory that I would try to talk this out, but not I can see this is going to be nothing but a bloodbath. My body was feeling a little weak...SoulDrinker had got my side and cut it open. "I know you're not him. You're an imposter and we will keep you alive as an example."

The last thing I remember...was something blunt hitting me in the head.

 _...Riptide's POV..._

I was just now informed of Starflight's plan to have Deathbringer as Brimstone. It was the most, ridiculous, stupid, fast-thought plan...but it was all we had to slow down the war and we needed all the help we could get, so I thank them for their honor and bravery. But we need to keep alert if things go awry. "Turn on the broadcasting system. I want to see if we missed anything."

But...we didn't miss anything. Everything was turned on just in time for a shocker.

"LIARS!" SoulDrinker had the horrific face and Deathbringer being half up in the back, covered in blood and bruises. "YOU SEND AN IMPOSTER TO PERSUADE ME TO STOP THIS WAR FROM HAPPENING! We gave you time to leave to gather your loved ones and if so fight for the home of Pyrrhia. Well now I've decided to change my mind. The war begins now. All escape is now inevitable." The broadcast was disconnected completely. The ground began to shake.

"This can't be happening."

All soldiers ran to the edge of the base to see the sky populated with Nightwings. They were over ten miles away, but the swarm we see before us could be seen for much more miles than you could ever imagine. "SOUND THE ALARM!" The alarm for an emergency went off. You should remember that were are five miles from the border of the Ice Kingdom. The soldiers, including all the T.O.P agents, took to the sky all weapons ready and shard as their wits. The battle for Pyrrhia has just began.

We were getting close and this was really scary. How many of us need to die just to prove a point to them? How many of our home needs to be destroyed?

"Fight!"

We got closer and closer, some arrows were already being sent off our way and it was close to hitting us. SoulDrinker was in the lead, leading his army. Killing him now wouldn't change anything. The war would continue.

 _...Necromancer's POV..._

We heard the sound of thundering wings and we lowered ourselves from the crowd. My friends saw this and were in shock. "Who knew there were so many dragons in Claws of the Clouds Mountains? These are not even every Nightwing in Pyrrhia, some are running and flying for their lives, like everyone else. Come on. We need to wipe out the front line."

Clouding and Nightshade looked to small Eucalyptus. "Go hide. This is too dangerous. I wouldn't forgive myself if you died." The little Sandwing left us and went straight for a small destination/safe house we had set up and it was important to stay there, so he could keep track of the fight. "Alright, do we have an official plan of how to do this? We can't just rush into this without half a thought."

"We always bull crap our way through everything." Bifrost laughed and immediately went down to intervene.

"Wait!" We could feel the energy, pulsing above and under our scales as we got much closer to the fight. Rattlesnake had a mischievous smile as she opened her talons and was ready to slice some necks. "We need to split them up. Build up all the fire you have." Our lungs became warm as we inhaled all the oxygen around us. Half of us aimed for the front line especially and the rest aimed randomly to split up the Nightwings. I know you must be thinking it must be hard for me to kill my own kind, but it happens.

"FIRE!"

 _...Niagra's POV..._

We were in the middle of evacuating, when we heard and saw the sky explode. Bright white lights exploded in the sky, everyone around us screamed. "We need to keep going. This could be the end of us. I've never seen anything like this."

Sunrise and Exotic were freaking out as they couldn't hear themselves scream. We were moving with everyone to evacuate, but we weren't moving fast enough. The Sky Kingdom was a little bit involved, since the fight was moving over to where it was. I could only fear the worst. "Everyone keep moving, we need to get to the water. Going to the sky is just too dangerous."

"What is that bright light?"

"It's making the Nightwings fall from the sky."

The light was bright and it wasn't coming from the enemy or our dragons. "WHAT IN THREE MOONS IS GOING ON?"

 _...Riptide's POV..._

We were still collaborating and clashing with the enemy. I couldn't figure out who our heros' were. "Hey!" I approached the Nightwing who was helping our dragons win. He stopped attacking and flew to me.

"Why is all this happening?" The stranger asked.

"But who are you?" I asked, hoping this would clear up confusion.

"Oh...my apologies. I'm Necromancer. I'm here with Rattlesnake, Bifrost, Marlin, Slate, and Aether. We were in a different world when we got these strange abilities. Now we are back to help stop a war. What exactly all this and how did it even start?" The Nightwing explained himself, of course I want the whole story, but we are currently in a war.

"Riptide!" Auqa shouted, covered in blood. "The enemy in the rear are retreating and some continue to fight. SoulDrinker is retreating as well. They are heading back home, and not the Ice Kingdom. What do we do?"

I grinned. "I'll get my best men and we will pursue him. Send Wave, and Current along with some medical personnel and get Deathbringer back."

 _...SoulDrinker's POV..._

' _What in the three moons is going on? How did almost everyone get wiped out so fast? Did the T.O.P. have a weapon we weren't aware of?'_ I had my best soldiers with me because I knew we'd face a l couple of enemies. I'm losing and I failed Brimstone. This can't be happening. "We will hide out here in the mountains until everything or everyone dies down."

"Yes sir."

I refuse to lose. I know the Claws of the Clouds Mountains better than anyone. Even through all this time we made escape routes that will keep us in secret. "Be brave men. We had our advantage, but then we were screwed over. If we will be captured then we will kill ourselves to not reveal any plans in the future. Generations like us will try and do the exact same thing."

"Ahh!" My first officer suddenly screamed bloody murder and flew from the barricade as it was blown to pieces by white fire.

"No. They already found us. We just got here."

A tall Nightwing and five others of different tribes walked in with him. It was making me angry. "Who are YOU?! What are YOU?!" They didn't speak, all they did was kill everyone else, but me. This is it. The final fight. I grabbed myself a spear and was ready to go to the end with this. "I will not stand for this. I deserve to kill everyone that stands in my way."

* * *

 ** _I do agree that this episode too way to long to complete but I did and it was so perfect. Well that's my opinion, I just hope this was too your liking. There is two episodes left. And it will be the end of When Once Becomes is. Some people may be sad and others might be glad it has been running this long. I do thank everyone for being apart of this._**

 ** _Please be ready for the two episodes for the season finale._**

 ** _Please review! Bye!_**


	31. Chapter 30 - S3 E9

**_Well this might be the last exciting chapter to this amazing story. Sorry I haven't been keeping up with everything and everyone. I haven't seen many reviews or views for that matter and I thought fans were beginning to lose interest. ANYWAY! I'm back and I have started the final end to this chaotic war._**

 ** _cliffhanger2(Niagra), thefirethatcaughtyou (Sunrise), White Ice Haven (Zero), Queen Glory of the Rainwings (Exotic), and tornadoF6 (Jet), Enema (Princess Cerise), Empress Kitty (Quill) and AVC03 (Starwatcher) and frostbiteicewing (Fuse) Glorybringer (Starstreaker) The Fabulous Frazzle (Frazzle)and Le Dustykins (Dusty). Celestialskyfire (Beta), Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear (Tortoise) and Rulers of the Games (Mystic), and (Hurricane) MasterDragon585._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Season 3: Fōrundoragonzu  
Episode 9 - The Fall of the Mountain_

 _...Riptide's POV..._

"You are going to come with us and give up all of this." This was it. We could kill him and just be done with all this fighting and bloody nonsense, or we could do this issue by the book. "Now!" The Nightwing glared at all of us, growling, wanting to attack and fight his way out of this. My men were tense and waiting. "SoulDrinker, you are under arrest for war against Pyrrhia and her Queens."

Soul hissed. "This world doesn't deserve Queens who can't fight. They need a leader a tribe who struggle through the hardship."

"EVERYONE goes through hardship!"

Jet, Zero, and Dusty arrived covered in blood. "Each tribe has gone through hardships. You are no different from us." The newcomers with blinding light had arrived as well outnumbering SoulDrinker and out powering him. "This is our home and we will fight and die either way." They all spoke up against Soul and what he thought was right.

The Nightwing snarled and grabbed a knife. "I would rather die than live the rest of my days in some cell, where it's the same routine over and over again. An honorable death is way better than a surrender." He was about to cut his throat, until a ball white fire disintegrated the knife and SoulDrinker's paw, leaving him defenseless.

Necromancer stood behind me. "Not letting him off that easy."

 _...Necromancer's POV..._

Today was when we came back to civilization and witnessed a massacre. A Nightwing leader tried to take over Pyrrhia, started a war. We captured him, and thought word would get out, but the fighting and destruction continued above. Some of the soldiers surrendered, and some killed themselves, rather than go to prison. But...something was still off about all of this and I had to investigate the caves.

"What else are you hiding?" Riptide said and followed me.

"I don't know. He wouldn't just try and kill himself without a backup plan. This can't just be the end." We began to hear beeping. It began to get louder and louder.

"RUN!" There was a bomb in the center of the mountain. I guess he planned on taking not only us down, but the whole mountain. The agents pulled SoulDrinker out and we all bolted as fast as we could. The explosion was massive and carried whoever was still inside out, killing some innocents who were unaware.

 _...moments later..._

I managed to shield me and Riptide from the explosion, but others were either dead or suffering from serious burns. SoulDrinker was dead and his wings were completely obliterated. "Three Moons. We lost this today." The soldiers came back down to see what had happened. There was a huge cave in the mountain.

"We won the war." Medics came and held the survived and suffering.

Soldiers came and removed their fallen. "It's a lot of bodies to clean up, but everyone can return to their homes.

Bifrost, Slate, and Aether came to my aid and picked me up. "Rattlesnake, Iguana, and the others are helping with the captured Nightwings and the cleanup. We need to tell the citizens that the war is over and they can come back home and I doubt a simple text could change such a thing. Come on, Necromancer."

"Okay. We can do this." With all the pain my body I managed to get up and take flight with everyone.

The city below was on fire, but only in certain areas. Buildings had bodies that covered the roofs, laying on the streets, cars smashed. The war was short, but even the duration of a battle can still leave scarring that can take time to heal on. Some boats were being turned back since the thundering of explosions have stopped. Everyone was still by the coast waiting on word. The four of us split up to spread the word.

"The war is over."

"SoulDrinker has been killed and any remaining Nightwing captured."

"You may return to your homes. If you home has suffered damage, we will work to get you back to a safe and secure home."

 _...A week later..._

 _...Niagra's POV..._

With the help of volunteers and the soldiers everything was put back the way it was. New laws have been enforced about rebellion and everything that is needed to take precautions in case of a surprise war. Some many memorials have been built in the kingdoms for the dragons who fought and died in the war. For us in this place it is very difficult to get over everything we've gone through. The loss of Paragon, fallen Sky Kingdom, and psychotic Queens that want everyone that opposes them dead.

We learn from there mistakes and it's hard to gather in our thoughts of how to overcome the next catastrophe.

New heros have come into our lives with amazing abilities far stronger than out regular animus users. By the Queen's order they have been called Guardians of Pyrrhia and will be around to protect them forever. I can tell from here on out everything will go back the way there were.

* * *

 _ **Now I know this may have been the grand ending for this and it may have come up short on the appropriate amount of words, but think of this here as a Marvel movie and wait for the ending bonus scene that will capture hearts everywhere.**_

* * *

 _...Somewhere in the Dead Realm..._

Dragons who have died all come here to seek refuge from the afterlife and a new start. Some are not ready to go. There is even a change at a second life, but those who wish to be alive again must have a good reason and pay a deep price that can change everything once back. The Guardian of the gate is, Avalon. A pale dragon not of any tribe in Pyrrhia. He's been guarding the gate since the fall of Scavenger.

"Who are you and why do you wish to seek a new chance?"

A small Rainwing bowed. "My family needs me and I need to keep them safe. Please."

Avalon stared him down. "Everyone wants to see their family. Next. You are denied." His eyes caught the glimpse of a certain Nightwing from the back and the essence and aura it gave off was terrifying. "You step forward. Who are you and why do you wish to seek a new chance?"

The mysterious Nightwing removed his hood. "I am Paragon. And I have someone I need to kill!"

... Avalon smirked, evil-like. "Granted!"


End file.
